Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Summery inside! Sequal to 'The Love of a Perverted Ninja' PLEASE R&R! NO FRIGGING FLAMES! Many OCs and parings! OOC TOTALY! You know you wanna read Naruto randomly braking out into song, which WILL happen to most everyone! Cowritten by Alien26!
1. Nameing the People! Not a chapter

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo people! miss me!

Gaara: not really...

Me:glare:

Temari: GAARA! THAT'S NOT NICE!

Kankuro: sure...what she said

Gaara: like i give a crap!

Itachi: i missed my job...can i have it again?

Me: sure

Itachi: SWEET!

Me: Here's a summery!

It's a year later and everyone is looking forward to Jounin exams! But there is rumor that Sound is planning an attack and joined forces with Akatsuki! Who can be trusted? Lies are told, secrets reveled, and the truth comes out! Itachi and Deidara has a secret! Kakashi has a secret! And there are some people believed to be dead who aren't! Friendship and love is going to be more important then ever as the Cursed Seal spreads and the threat of war drew ever closer! Many paring and many OC people! People may randomly brake out into song and people from Digimon are here but don't do the Digimon thing.

Me: Here are the paring! A lot you may ask? YES! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING CAUSE I'M NOT LISTENING!

Kakashi x Shelly, Itachi x Jackie, Gaara x Rika, Haku x Temari, Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Rin x SOMEONE! CAN'T TELL YA OR IT WILL RECK IT, Neji x Tenten, Zabuza x Anko, Takato x Jeri, Kari x T.K, Tai x Sora,  
Zoe x Takuya, Ken x Yolei, Shizune x Kabuto, Kurenai x Azuma, Kami x Kouichi , Arashi x Kouji, Tommy x Ana, J.P x Hana, Lee x Lily, Gai x Alice, Cody x Yami, Henry x Kira, Izzy x Isabel, Joe x Amy, Matt x Ellie, Mimi x Takashi,SOMEONE x Ani! STILL CAN'T TELL YA OR IT WILL RECK IT AGAIN, Ryo x Kate, Kazu x Sasha, Kenta x Kit, Shino x Clara, Kiba x Emily, Choji x Catherine, Iruka x Nicole , Kankuro x Terra, Wesley x Kumiko, AND Deidara x Rachael!

Itachi:sing song: me and Deidara have a serect! me and Deidara have a secret!...wait we're not gay right?

Me: ew no!

Itachi: good!

Me, Gaara, Kankuro, Teamri, and Itachi: ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NESSERY TO READ FYI!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Ok since there are SO many new people, I'm going to do that thing with all the names and ages and whatever so here we go! And it's in the order of this list I have! Woot! Most info according tow w w . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m, some made up! 

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color: Sliver

Eye color: 1 black 1 red

B-day: September 15

Name: Uchiha Michelle (Shelly)

Age: 23

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Greenish brownish hazel (red/white)

B-day: December 10

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 19

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin (Akatsuki Leader)

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black (red/white)

B-day: June 9

Name: Uchiha Jacqueline (Jackie)

Age: 23

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown (red/white)

B-day: January 17

Name: Gaara of the Desert

Age: 15

Village: Sand

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Light green (sandy)

B-day: January 19

Name: Nonaka Rika

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Lavender

B-day: January 9

Name: Haku

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

B-day: January 9

Name: Temari

Age: 18

Village: Sand

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Bluish black

B-day: August 23

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue (red)

B-day: October 10

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Navy

Eye color: Lavender with white pulps

B-day: December 27

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Blackish blue

Eye color: Black (red/white)

B-day: July 23

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Sea foam green

B-day: March 28

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 16

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Light blue

B-day: September 23

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 16

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: September 22

Name: Jiraiya

Age: 51

Village: Leaf

Rank: Sannin

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 3"

Hair color: White

Eye color: Black

B-day: November 11

Name: Tsunade

Age: 51

Village: Leaf

Rank: 5th Hokage/Sannin

Gender: Female

Height: 6' 0"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Hazel

B-day: June 16

Name: Rin

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin/Med-nin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Hazel

B-day: February 3

Name: Uchiha Obito (dead)

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black (red/white)

B-day: February 10

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 17

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color: Brownish black

Eye color: Sliver

B-day: July 3

Name: Tenten

Age: 17

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: March 9

Name: Momochi Zabuza

Age: 27

Village: Mist

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: August 15

Name: Mitarashi Anko

Age: 25

Village: Leaf

Rank: Special Jounin (examiner)

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Brown

B-day: November 15

Name: Matsuki Takato

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brownish red

B-day: December 18

Name: Katou Jeri

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: December 4

Name: Kamiya Kari

Age: 11

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 4' 11"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: February 2

Name: Takaishi T.K.

Age: 11

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 11"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

B-day: October 31

Name: Kamiya Tai

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: September 19

Name: Takenouchi Sora

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Red

B-day: July 5

Name: Kanabara Takuya

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 2"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: April 9

Name: Orimoto Zoe

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 0"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

B-day: September 17

Name: Minamoto Ken

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Bluish purple

Eye color: Black

B-day: March 15

Name: Inoue Yolei

Age: 13

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 2"

Hair color: Light purple

Eye color: Light purple

B-day: November 5

Name: Shizune

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Med-nin/Tsunade's right hand-woman

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: November 20

Name: Yakushi Kabuto

Age: 23

Village: Sound/Leaf

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Gray

Eye color: Black

B-day: February 29

Name: Sarutobi Asuma

Age: 28

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 3"

Hair color: Brownish black

Eye color: Brown

B-day: November 30

Name: Yuuhi Kurenai

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 10"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

B-day: June 10

Name: Minamoto Kouji

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 2"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Blue

B-day: March 15

Name: Itou Kami

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 1"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Crimson

B-day: April 6

Name: Minamoto Kouichi

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 1"

Hair color: Blueish black

Eye color: Dark Blue

B-day: March 15

Name: Ishida Arashi

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 0"

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

B-day: September 16

Name: Himi Tommy

Age: 10

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 11"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Greenish black

B-day: June 16

Name: Hirata Ana

Age: 10

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 4' 9"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Gray

B-day: December 28

Name: Shibayama J.P.

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: June 4

Name: Sugo Hana

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 1"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

B-day: March 26

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 17

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: November 27

Name: Yuzuki Lily

Age: 17

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: October 30

Name: Maito Gai

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: January 1

Name: Ishikawa Alice (Ally)

Age: 27

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: July 4

Name: Hida Cody

Age: 11

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 8"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: May 16

Name: Seki Yami

Age: 11

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 4' 8"

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Purple

B-day: May 14

Name: Wong Henry

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Green

B-day: December 11

Name: Ohtsuka Kira

Age: 18

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Green

B-day: January 23

Name: Izumi Izzy

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 11"

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Brownish black

B-day: January 18

Name: Inoue Isabel (Izzy)

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 1"

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Yellow

B-day: June 2

Name: Kido Joe

Age: 15

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Black

B-day: September 23

Name: Kase Amy

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Gray

Eye color: Brown

B-day: October 15

Name: Ishida Matt

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

B-day: November 5

Name: Toriumi Takashi

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Purple

B-day: October 5

Name: Orochimaru (dead)

Age: 51

Village: Sound/Leaf

Rank: Sannin

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Goldie tanish

B-day: October 27

Name: Morikawa Ani

Age: 49

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Light green

B-day: March 21

Name: Akiyama Ryo

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

B-day: May 7

Name: Ohtani Kate

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: Hazel

B-day: September 2

Name: Kazu

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blackish purple

B-day: May 1

Name: Morikubo Sasha

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 0"

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Black

B-day: February 14

Name: Kenta

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Genin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Bluish green

Eye color: Bluish green

B-day: March 21

Name: Junko Kit

Age: 14

Village: Mist

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Pink

B-day: November 25

Name: Aburame Shino

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: January 23

Name: Toochika Clara

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: July 23

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: July 7

Name: Masukawa Emily

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Green

B-day: October 5

Name: Akimichi Choji

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black

B-day: May 1

Name: Hyuuga Catherine (Cat)

Age: 15

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Silver

B-day: June 4

Name: Umino Iruka

Age: 26

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: May 26

Name: Nakamura Nicole

Age: 25

Village: Leaf

Rank: Jounin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

B-day: December 12

Name: Kankuro

Age: 17

Village: Sand

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: May 15

Name: Sugiyama Terra

Age: 16

Village: Sand

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Blue

B-day: May 15

Name: Hyuuga Wesley

Age: 21

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Hair color: Blackish brown

Eye color: Brown

B-day: March 11

Name: Endoh Kumiko

Age: 21

Village: Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 2"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

B-day: December 18

Name: Hoshigaki Kisame

Age: 24

Village: Mist

Rank: Jounin (Akatsuki leader)

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Black

B-day: March 18

Name: Deidara

Age: 19

Village: Rock

Rank: Chuunin (Akatsuki member)

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue-green

B-day: February 15

Name: Rachael

Age: 19

Village: Rock

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Navy

Eye color: Black

B-day: June 4

Name: Kinuta Dosu

Age: 15

Village: Sound

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Unknown

Eye color: Black

B-day: June 12

Name: Tsuchi Kin

Age: 15

Village: Sound

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

B-day: July 16

Name: Abumi Zaku

Age: 15

Village: Sound

Rank: Chuunin

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Black

B-day: September 14

Name: Tobi

Age: Unknown (27 possibly)

Village: Unknown (Rock or Sand possibly, Akatsuki member)

Rank: Unknown (Jounin possibly)

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Unknown

B-day: February 10


	2. Return of the Sand Siblings!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ok this is a chapter!

Gaara: woot?

Me: yes, woot

Gaara: WOOT!

Teamri: gaara's high again

Gaara: high on suger! shelly's high on juice!

Kankuro: i like juice...

Itachi:...annoying people...

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

_April 17th, 2015, 9 a.m., I'm not sure of the time zone. From here on in, Wesley, Jackie and I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it. Who knows, maybe something out of the ordinary will happen.__

* * *

"AAAG! TEME!" Naruto yelled, trying yet again to kill Sasuke._

"GET OFF ME YOU DOPE!" Sasuke yelled back, kicking Naruto off him. Kakashi sighed in frustration.

"Yet again…" he mumbled. But before he had even the chance to put him book away, there was a 'poof' and some random ninja came out of nowhere and handed Sasuke a scroll and 'poofed' away.

"Hum?" Sasuke mumbled. "Hey Naruto. It's addressed to both of us!"

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" he said. Sasuke opened it and him and Naruto read it together.

"YES!" they both said and 'poofed' away.

"Kakashi-sensei…do you know what that was about?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't any idea," he replied.

* * *

"Azuma-sensei!" Wesley yelled. "You NEED to stop smoking! It's SO BAD FOR YOU! You're a ninja! Ninja shouldn't smoke! I have stories that I could tell you that would scare you so bad you would NEVER want to pick up another one!"

"Yup…sure," Azuma mumbled, blowing Wesley off. Choji had taken Wesley's camera and was recording the daily 'stop smoking' fight between sensei and student.

"Here we have the daily fight between Azuma-sensei and Wes. As usual, Azuma is blowing Wesley off which gets him mad," Choji commentated.

"AGG!" Wesley cried out if frustration. Then there was a 'poof' and the same random ninja handed Wesley a scroll and 'poofed' away. He opened it and quickly scanned it. "Oh! Cool!" Wesley grabbed his camera from Choji and poofed away.

"HEY!" Ino yelled. "CAN HE DO THAT!"

"No," Azuma said. "But whatever."

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as Choji got out a bag of BBQ chips.

* * *

"You like bugs too much," Kiba told Shino.

"…" Shino replied.

"YAY! CRAZY PEOPLES!" Jackie said happily, recording Shino looking at a ant hill. Then there was a 'poof' and the same random ninja handed Jackie a scroll and 'poofed' away. "OOO! Stuff!" She read it and 'poofed' away. Akamaru barked.

"I know boy. She's insane."

"No less then you," Shino mumbled.

"ZOMG! SHINO TALKED!" Shino swetdroped.

* * *

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled like he does every morning. "YOUR YOUTH IS BRIGHTER THEN EVER! NOW TODAY I WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND BE AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU CAN BE!"

"Yes Gai-sensei…" Neji, Shelly, and Tenten mumbled in monotone. Shelly was recording the whole thing with a little recorder.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled happily, with flames in his eyes. "I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUT UP!" the 3 yelled. Then there was a 'poof' and the same random ninja handed Shelly a scroll and 'poofed' away.

"…" She quickly read the scroll and 'poofed' away.

"SEE!" Gai yelled. "YOUTHFUL SHELLY IS BEING…YOUTHFUL!"

"Sure Gai-sensei…" the two grumpy people replied.

* * *

"I can't believe they're coming back!" Naruto said happily, waiting at the main gates to the village.

"Been 6 months since we've seen them," Wesley said, pointing to Jackie and Shelly.

"Been almost a year for us," Sasuke said.

"Mhmm…" everyone mumbled then there was a weird silence.

Over the past year, the American trio, as some people call them, had changed a lot.

Wesley now wears a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his left shoulder. He also wears black pants and black sandals. He also wears his headband as normal ninja do, on the forehead and two wristblades. He's also been working on this new Justu that he won't tell anyone about. And he carries around a katana that he calls Blood Stain…very well named due to what has happened over the year. He also likes to do a combo of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

He basically hangs out with Lee and Naruto, he's planning on moving in with them in a few weeks when the one-year deal they made with the Hokage is up –plus Naruto has been teaching him Rasengan-. And he has a real issue with Neji…they are always fighting!

Jackie wears black cargo pants and a crimson T-shirt with the Uchiha flag on the back. She also wears black sandals and wears her headband around her neck, like Temari. Her specialty is Genjutsu…she says its fun to touched people. She also has this special Jutsu with a combo of fire and wind.

She considers her friends her family (Wesley, Naruto, Sasuke, Shelly, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara) and this tree in their apartment and she really doesn't like Ino and Sakura that much.

People think that her and Shelly have been working on this special Jutsu but they denied it.

Shelly basically dresses like Jackie, black cargo pants and more formal black sandals but has a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and you could see fishnet sleeves poking out of her normal shirt. She wears her headband on her arm, like Shikamaru. She has her hair in a ponytail and her bangs falling over one eye (Jackie calls her emo a lot more due to that). And she wears the same gloves as Kakashi but black. And she sometimes wore sunglasses. She also carried around a scroll with her everywhere, it held her camera, as do Wesley and Jackie but they usually just steal her camera since it's almost always out.

She specializes in Taijutsu…it helps when Gai's your sensei and she accidentally copied Chidori this one time she saw Sasuke do it so she's been working hard to make that good, since she has Rasengan down, just like Jackie.

Her best friends are Jackie, Gaara, and Temari though Gaara is also her life enemy and Sasuke too. She is also good friends with Shizune and Anko, though Anko hates her boyfriend more then Orochimaru! (A/N: and we know how much she hates Mr. Snake!)

When the one-year deal is up, she's going to move in with Kakashi…though she basically lives there anyway.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Naruto yelled. "THE NOTE SAID 3 AND ITS 3:10!"

"They might have been attacked…" Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP!" everyone snapped.

"Don't talk like that!" Shelly said, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Why do you think they are coming anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara's father trying to kill him," Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled again.

"You are so negative, Sasuke!" Shelly said.

"Oh and you're the perfect picture of positive attitude, Shelly!" he snapped.

"At least I don't say that our siblings are running away from their insane father!" Jackie quickly took the camera from Shelly.

"And we have the oldest and youngest of the Uchiha clan fighting over something really stupid!" Jackie commentated.

Both their eyes blazed red, Sasuke having 3 black dots and Shelly having 2.

"You two are annoying…" said a voice from behind them. "And no…my father isn't trying to kill me today." Their eyes changed back to normal color and everyone turned around and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara where there.

Gaara had changed a lot! Just like most of the kids in their mid teens. His hair was shoulder length and he was way taller. Maybe 5'8"? You could also see his muscles through his cloths and…wait are those EYEBROWS!

"And here's Gaara of the Desert, actually starting to go threw those awkward teen years. A bit late but our good friend Naruto and Sasuke have just started also," Wesley said, grabbing the camera.

"Yo Gaara, cool hair," Shelly and Jackie said together. He twitched.

"Is that sarcasm?" he asked in a creaking voice.

"No."

"Oh…ok then! Thanks!"

"HI!" Temari said happily, hugging everyone and having to force a hug form Jackie and Sasuke.

"So…WHY…ARE…YOU…HERE?" Wesley asked, shaking Kankuro by the shoulders.

"Careful of the camera!" Jackie and Shelly scolded.

"Didn't Azuma tell ya?" he asked.

"No…"

"Didn't any sensei tell ya?"

"No…everyone said. Gaara started laughing.

"Haha! They didn't tell ya!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

"Oh look at the time!" Kakashi said, looking at his watch. "I'm late for a meeting!"

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Jounin exams."

"…NANI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOUNIN EXAMS?"

"Oh…did I forget to tell you? They're next month! And you all made it!"

"NANI!" both girls yelled.

"Hehe…" and he 'poofed' away to try and save his life.

* * *

"Ok so…now that Kakashi decided to come, we can begin!" Tsunade said, clearly ticked off as Kakashi took a seat next to Zabuza.

There where Jounin sensei from every Shinobi country.

"Your late again," Zabuza hissed.

"I know! Isn't it fun?" Kakashi whispered.

"Now, as you all know the Jounin exams are taking place next month, and all of your students are in.

"Exams are a little different from last time…due to a threat of attack…."

"NANI!" yelled a lot of different voices.

"Ya…there are rumors that Sound wants to attack Leaf. As you can tell there is NO ONE from Sound here but if you look up who is coming, Sound is clearly on there."

"BUT SOUND JUST ATTACKED THREE YEARS AGO!" Gai yelled.

"Yes I know Gai! But that's not why we're having this meeting! We are talking about exams! Now all y'all SHUT UP!" An eerie silence fell over the Jounin. "Now as I was saying…"

* * *

"I'M NOT READY FOR EXAMS!" Naruto cried. Temari was patting his back and trying to make him feel better. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"YAY DEATH!" Jackie said happily.

"Hell ya!" Gaara said, his voice creaking. "Especially if I'm going the killing!"

"I don't think we're going to die," Shelly said. "I just don't think we're going to pass…due to the LACK OF INFORMATION!"

"I can't believe they didn't tell us!" Wesley said. "WHO DOES THAT!"

"Your sensei and her sensei and her sensei and boyfriend and their sensei," Kankuro said, pointing to everyone.

"No! You will pass! And we'll help!" Temari said. "We need to train. You need to train. Let's train together!"

"Beauty idea Temari!" Gaara said. "We'll tell all those hosers from the other countries to take off!"

"I can't believe you showed him that movie," Temari whispered to Shelly.

"I didn't think it would have that big of an effect on him!" she replied. "He hates everything and everyone so I never thought that would happen!"

"Oh and something else…" Temari said then she whispered in Shelly's ear, "I need to have a talk with you guys later, no Gaara. Ok?" She nodded.

"And no Sasuke and Naruto either…if we're talking about the same thing." Temari nodded too.

* * *

"That was a lot of information is a short period of time," Azuma said as him, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai felt Hokage Tower. "And it doesn't help that I'm going to die when I tell my students."

"You didn't tell them?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope."

"Us either," the other 3 Jounin said.

"Well…I told Hinata and Sakura today but not Sasuke and Naruto and they where pissed. We can die with you!" Kakashi said.

"I HAVE A YOUTHFUL IDEA!" Gai yelled.

'_Oh great!'_ the other 3 thought.

"Let's get all out students together and tell them! They can't kill all of us at once!"

'But that's 16 on 4…we're dead," Kakashi said.

* * *

"HELLO YOUTHFUL ONES!" Gai yelled when they got all their students together. "WE HAVE YOUTHFUL NEWS! THE JOUNIN EXAMS TAKE PLACE IN ONE MONTH FROM TOMORROW!"

"NANI?" most yelled. But all of Kakashi's team, Shelly, Wesley, and Jackie where quite, they just glared.

"That's troublesome…" said out favorite lazy-ass.

"I TAKE YOU KNOW!" Gai said, pointing to them.

"THAT MASKED BAKA TOLD ME AND HINATA!" Sakura yelled.

"Temari told us…" Sasuke said, pointing to all the other 'Sand Siblings'.

"WONDERFUL! THE OTHER PEOPLE ARE COMING ALREADY!" Gai said happily.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried. "WE ARE NOT READY TO TAKE PLACE IN THE JOUNIN EXAMS WITH ONLY A MONTHS NOTICE!"

"LEE! WORRY NOT! YOUR BURNING YOUTH WILL HELP YOU PASS!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" They hugged and there was a magical sunset in the background and a majestic wave hitting the beach. Everyone swetdroped. Suddenly there was a faint yelling and then Kankuro crashed into Naruto.

"EEP!" he scrambled to his feet and hid behind Jackie. "If Gaara comes looking for me…I'M NOT HERE! I didn't mean to say anything! It just slipped out!"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Temari and I will tell ya later… oh, hi every one!" He waved and they waved back.

"Back to what we where saying…Jounin exams is a 4 part test that takes place over a um… maybe 4 month period, longer if there are problems or unknown events. Of course, there is the written, first round fighting, second round fighting, and a random test that changes every year. But in the second round of fighting, if you lose, that doesn't mean that you are out. Two of the Kages watch and decide together who moves on. This year it's the Hokage, of course, and the Kazekage," Gai said calmly. (A/N: ZOMG!)

"Also, no one is able to find out how many will pass. The final exam…though is always tough and many people have died…is really the easiest part of the test," Kakashi added.

* * *

Later that night, Shelly, Jackie, and Wesley went to the Sand Siblings apartment.

"Hi!" Temari said quietly when she opened the door. "Suush! Gaara's home! We tried to get him out of the house but he didn't feel like it." They quietly took their sandals off and went into Temari's room where Kankuro was waiting.

Temari slid the door closed behind her. She did some hand seals and smashed her hand to the floor.

"There we go! Now Gaara won't be able to hear us!"

"He wouldn't hear us anyway cause his Ipod is on the max volume!" Kankuro said.

"Let me guess," Wesley said. "Gaara is going threw puberty and is a killing machine. That's why his voice is creaking, longer hair, mood swings and all that stuff and everyone else is going threw it and we're surrounded by teenagers, right?" The two nodded.

"He likes cookies and coffee…that calms him down then he gets all high and stuff, its creeper then when he's homicidal!" Kankuro said.

"Everyone is been weird lately…" Jackie.

"Ya," Shelly said. "Weirder then Jackie."

"Foolish Yankee."

"Baka hoser."

Then they heard the soft strumming of a guitar. "Did we forget to mention that Gaara bought a guitar back home?" Temari asked.

"Well he did!" Kankuro added.

"We need to take a picture of this!" Jackie and Shelly said together.

"That's risking your lives!" Shelly pulled a camera out and Jackie pulled out a recorder and the two tip-towed out of the room. GO NINJA SKILLS!

When they got to Gaara's room, they found that the door was slightly open. Gaara had changed his cloths and was wearing ripped blue jeans and a baggy red T-shirt with the Sand symbol on it. (A/N: if anyone is a good drawer, feel free to draw that! And send it to me!)

He was lying on his bed, plucking the strings on a crimson red electric guitar.

"When we where 15, we where smashing our parent's cars into mailboxes," Shelly whispered as she snapped the picture. There was a crash behind them and they quickly ran away as Gaara cam bolting out of his room and Kankuro was there.

"DAMNIT KANKURO! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" And he slid the door shut.

"GO WATCH THE RENT BAKA!" Kankuro yelled.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Gaara screamed threw the door.

* * *

"Note to self," Wesley said on their way home. "Don't piss Gaara off!" The two nodded.

"Hey you!" a voice called and a girl jumped down from a tree. She was wearing a Leaf headband and wore a crimson top and a mid thigh black skirt with formal sandals and she had a katana strapped on.

Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and her brown eyes where glaring at the three.

"So you are the American trio…from America," she said. They nodded. "Well I didn't think one of the famous American trio would be a geek," she pointed to Wesley. A vain popped out of his head.

"I'M NOT A GEEK!" he yelled. "YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"FINE!" And they started fighting until Shelly broke them up.

"Enough boys and girls," she said. The girl laughed.

"Sorry. Names Endoh Kumiko. Nice to meet you," Kumiko said. Wesley growled under his breath.

"Nice to meet you. I don't care. Hope to never see you again," and he stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"The geek has some anger issues…this will be fun," and Kumiko was gone.

"Weird much…" Shelly said.

"Yay!" Jackie replied.


	3. Jounin exam pretraining

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo! sup hosers?

Gaara: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M SLEEPING!

Me:...

Gaara: Mr. Jellybean...

Me: o.O

Kankuro and Temari: his teddy bear...

Me: oh... odd... VERY odd. sorry it took so long for update! been busy and having friend issues...but we're almost all good!

Itachi: woot?

Me: yes, woot

Itachi: WOOT!

**Narasha-Leona: **thanks for reading!

**MikoHatome: **YES! TIS CRAZY ONLY GETTING MORE CRAZY!

**digitalcat17**: FLIPPY YOURSELF! yes cameras are cool...WE MUST LOOM PERSON! LOOOOOM!

**Matt and T.K.:** maybe, maybe not. i might be talking about flashback pairing ;) and yes kabushiz and nejiten rules!

**Alien26:** WOOT! thanks! you on hyper pills...creepy dude... you're already on water! and i'm on juice and jackie on pretzles and gaara on cookies and coffee and naruto on ramen...

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! -gives cookie but gaara tries to steal it but i beat him up!-

* * *

The next day, everyone was at a huge training field that allowed up to 100 people at least five feet of free space all around each individual. Our favorite Konoha ninjas, the American trio, and a few others showed up.

As soon as Wesley and Kumiko caught each other's eyes, Wesley quickly turned the other way, and Kumiko grinned. Everyone waited for their sensei's. Kurenai and Gai had shown up early. Asuma was just a few seconds late. All that left was for Kakashi-sensei to show up. This would take a while. It was a good thing they had arrived at (FREAKIN FIVE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Naruto yelled).

So they waited and waited and waited. Finally, they all heard the infamous poof in the center of the group.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted cheerfully.

"YOURE LATE!" everyone else screamed.

"Well, you see, I had to help a lost little girl back home, and then…"

"LIAR!"

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI!" Gai screamed. "BY THE ALMIGHTY FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH, IT IS IMMORAL TO LIE ALL THE TIME!"

"But I'm not lying," Kakashi said. He got rather nasty looks.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Well, now that everyone's here, the reason why I've summoned you guys here is so that we can start a rigorous training period to prepare for the upcoming Jounin exams. You can stay here as long as you like for those of you who love working yourselves to near-death (she glared at Naruto, Lee, and Wesley), but you must stay for at least one hour.

She held up a chart. These are the people whom you are going to pair up with. And by the way, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, and Michelle are going to be very lucky people, because they get to fight each other. She smirked as everyone who she named had excited reactions. This is what the chart looked like:

Michelle vs. Kakashi  
Naruto vs. Hinata  
Lee vs. Kiba  
Shino vs. Choji  
Neji vs. Tenten  
Sasuke vs. Sakura  
Jackie vs. Temari  
Wesley vs. Kumiko

(A/N: GAARA OVER SLEPT! And Kankuro's just dumb! We'll get to that later.)

The list kept going for a few more paired up people. Kakashi suddenly raised a hand.

"Um… why am I fighting! Last time I looked, I WAS a Jounin!" The 5th let out a laugh.

"Because dear Kakashi!" she said. "I like to torched people! Plus it's what you get for being late!" Kakashi swetdroped.

Wesley, however, was not happy with whom he was partnered up with.

"Tell me," he said darkly. "Why I have to pair up WITH THIS BITCH!" Kumiko twitched her eye.

"What did you call me, four-eyes?" she asked, her fists shaking with rage.

"You heard what I said, bitch."

"Fine, it's on now, jack-ass!"

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE!" Jackie asked.

"No…" everyone said in monotone.

"Aww…"


	4. Some fights but not all!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: good Saturday to you!

Gaara: what's so good about it?

Me: no school...

Gaara: oh...

Kankuro: ya GOTH! don't you know anything?

Gaara: CALL ME GOTH ONE MORE TIME AND...

Kankuro: and what?

Gaara: or i'll call you...KURO!

Kankuro: i don't care...

Gaara: oh...

Itachi: i like being called Chi!

**rjectkd89: **thanks!

**MikoHatome:** lol. i can SO feel the love!

**digitalcat17: **WOOT indeed. yes..FRIEND issues... with a friend you have in two classes...our UNCLE:O ZOMGZ! and...what happened to benny? what happened to his heart? lol

**Kakashi-Fan21: **- YES! CRAZY! yes...hyper gaara!

**Alien26:** yes...Mr. Jellybean! - thanks! very one needs water. lol. i drink a lot of water too... and kill pretzles with water bottles.. - WOOT!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! -gives cookie but gaara tries to steal it but i beat him up!..AGAIN!-

* * *

"Ready, set, GO!" Genma yelled. All the individual fights began simultaneously.

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto created six clones and charged at Hinata while the Hyuuga girl activated her bloodline. She started off by destroying two clones and side-sweeping a third with her foot. She threw it to the ground with a scissor kick. She took out a kunai and deflected a shuriken just in time. Then, she threw it at the original, which turned into a log. A fourth managed to circle around Hinata and hold her in a full Nelson.

"Gotcha!" it yelled. Hinata merely smirked, and she shouted,

"Kaiten!" releasing a ring of charka around her that destroyed the remaining clones into play. All that was left was the original, who was charging her with a low-powered Rasengan. The ball of charka hit its mark, sending Hinata spinning into a tree. When the dust settled, all that was left of the tree was a smashed trunk and bits and pieces of what was left scattered everywhere.

The Hyuuga girl was on the floor, straining to get up. Her jacket was pretty much torn up by the Rasengan, but thankfully, her underclothes remained unscathed. Naruto stepped up to her and offered a hand in assistance. After being pulled up, she locked with Naruto in a tight hug.

"You did a good job, Naruto-kun," she softly said.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, you really didn't need to hold back, Hinata-chan. You were doing pretty well also." Hinata smiled, and he put a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she took off her jacket and replaced it with his own. "We really wouldn't want you running around showing off your body to everyone for an hour, would we?" He smiled as Hinata's face turned magenta.

Shikamaru and Ino

"Come on, you lazy-ass," Ino complained. "Why aren't you going to start fighting me?"  
Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because its just so troublesome. First of all, I'm not supposed to hit girls because that would be rude to do so. Second, the sky is full of clouds that need my attention because they feel lonely without it." Ino sweat-dropped.

"Because the clouds need attention or else they feel lonely? That is the worst excuse I've ever heard of. Come on, at least make some kind of effort to attack me."

The Shadow master only sighed again and lay down on the grass to look at the clouds. Ino kneeled down to where he was, a lustful smile on her face.

"If you get up, you'll get more of this." She planted a serious kiss on Shika's lips. His eyes shot to the size of dinner plates, but soon went to their normal size, and closed in satisfaction.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted, and they both abruptly pulled away, beet red, in front of a smirking Tsunade. "Having a little fun, are we?" she playfully questioned.

"I told you this was troublesome."

"Oh, just shut up, Shika." So, with a little motivation, the two finally started their fight.

Shino and Choji

Surprisingly, nothing happened. They just stood there and talked.

"So, uhh, you use bugs to attack people?" Choji asked with a mouthful of chips.

Shino didn't respond.

"Well, that's kinda cool." (Munch, munch) "Would you like a chip?"

"…"

"Well, more for me, then."

"…"

"How come you wont say anything?"

"…"

"Come on, at least do something with your face."

"…"

"DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR FACE!"

"…"

"Ok, I'm officially bored."

"Bored is a state of mind. If you're bored, you're boring." Shino finally said.  
Choji's eyes shot open. First, because Shino finally talked, and second, Shino had just insulted him. His eyes then started to flame dangerously.

"OH MY GOD! SHINO TALKED!" Kiba yelled from a random place.

"THATS IT! NO ONE TALKS TO CHOJI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He tried to move to make hand signs, but he found he was completely covered with bugs restraining him.

"I win." Shino said with his monotonous voice.

Jackie and Temari

"You can't beat me!" Temari said, grabbing her huge fan.

"Oh well…" Jackie said, getting ready to attack her sister/friend. Before Temari could even open her fan, Jackie quickly performed some hand seals and Temari fainted. "Simple Genjutsu…baka Temari…oh well…"

Shelly and Kakashi

"Hold back and die," Shelly threatened. " I know where you live." A shiver shot up Kakashi's spine.

'_She's scary…'_ he thought.

'**_ANGER MANAGEMENT!'_** inner-Kakshi suggested for about the billionth time. (A/N: I do need anger management…right Jackie? –smashes pretzel with a water bottle!-)

"Ok…no holding back," Kakashi agreed. She smirked.

"Good." She activated her Sharingan and was gone in a flash of black. He pulled his headband up, reveling his own Sharingan and looked around, hoping to get a glance of the Taijutsu master.

Suddenly she appeared under him. "Leaf Spinning Wind!" She kicked him upwards but in a puff of smoke he was gone. _'A shadow clone! But how? My Sharingan would have saw it!'_

The oldest Uchiha took a few steeps and tripped a wire. A whole bunch of shuriken and kunai knifes came flying at her. _'Damn! A trap!'_ She took out a kunai and was able to block most of them but one hit her and she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree and looked around. Suddenly a kunai hit him in the arm and some blood stained his green uniform. He looked around again, for the source of the knife. He heard the loud chirping of Chidori and suddenly, Shelly was in frond of him with a fully charged Chidori. Then it died down and she walked away.

"I win!" she said and left to find Jackie.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked himself.

"DON'T SWEAR!" she called back.


	5. More fights!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: good afternoon

Gaara: last time i looked, it was night...

Me: whatever

Temari: does it matter GOTH?

Gaara: ...

Temari: didn't think so...

Chi (Itachi if you can't member) : goth...hehe!

**Alien26:** YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! And you will see why..soonish! WOOT!

**digitalcat17: **lol, yes, poor pretzel

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Lee and Kiba

"YOUTHFUL KIBA!" Lee yelled at the dog master. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"BARK!" Akamaru yelped, accepting Lee's challenge.

"YES YOUTHFUL AKAMARU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled, really annoyed. Akamaru then started yelping at his master. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M AN IDIOT?"

"BARK!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

Lee watched in amazement as master and best friend screamed at each other. It went on for a long time…

Neji and Tenten

"Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his bloodline limit. Tenten took out 6 kunais and tossed them at the Hyuuga progeny with deathly aim. He blocked almost everyone but one embedded itself in Neji's arm. He hissed in pain as a trail of crimson blood stained his shirt. Then he chuckled. "Good job, Tenten…but not good enough!" Suddenly a bunch of random weapons where flying towards Neji.

"Take that…" Tenten whispered.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as a ring of charka blocked all the weapons, all but one. Neji grabbed the weapon and spun it around before releasing it. He heard Tenten cry out in pain and fall out of a nearby tree, the weapon in her leg. Neji smirked before going to her. He picked her up bridle style and took her to the medical tent Tsunade set up.

Sasuke and Sasuke

'_Sharingan!' _the avenger thought as his eyes changed from black to blood red. _'Please…let this battle not be too instance! If it is, the curse will activate…and I could kill Sakura…NO! Don't think like that Sasuke! Sakura's strong but not strong enough for the curse to activate.' _Ever since Sasuke learned of the Uchiha Curse, he made sure to control it, especially since his endless research has lead him to find that there is more then one level, like the Cursed Seal. If the body is believed to be in enough danger, it will activate and if the danger gets worse, the curse gets worse. It scares Sasuke to death that his body will believe that he's in mortal danger in a sparing match with Naruto or Sakura or Hinata or Kakashi or whoever he spars with._ 'The others don't have to worry…yet…the curse hasn't activated in Jackie, Wes, or Shelly yet.'_

"Come on Sasuke-kun! And no holding back!" Sakura called. Sasuke nodded. Suddenly Sakura came at him with full force and tried to hit him. He jumped out of the way quickly. Good thing cause there was a huge hole in the ground. Sasuke quickly performed some hand seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A huge fire blast came from Sasuke's mouth and hit Sakura. In a puff of smoke, she turned into a burning log. "How couldn't my Sharingan see that? She must be improving."

Sasuke then noticed a charka string. He smirked, cut in, and ducked. But no weapons came. Instead the ground below him caved in and he fell in.

"Haha! You fell for it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed, showing herself. "I knew you would think that any and all charka string would be used for weapons but you NEVER would have thought that there would be a hole!"

"Good job Sakura! Now help me up!" Sakura smirked.

" Let's see how long it will take you to get out of there…" and she was gone.

"NANI? WAIT! SAKURA!"


	6. Last fight, some secrets, and HELP!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ...

Gaara: what's with her?

Me: ...

Temari: she doesn't feel good

ItaCHI: this one time, Kisame didn't feel good so i made him something to eat and he thought it was poisoned but it wasn't and he ate it and was like 'Oh Itachi-san. This is good. What is it?' and i was like 'An Uchiha family recipe...sharkfin soup.' then he started spazing! it was so funny! (A/N: igot this from this funny fanart i saw once)

**digitalcat17: **hehe...ya...WOOT HOLES! lol

**Alien26: **woot! thanks! YAY KICK-ASS! i didn't know you liked that nickname so i was kinda 'ug...' about useing it but if you want, we can use it all the time!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! -gives cookie but gaara tries to steal it but i beat him up!..AGAIN!DAMN YOU GAARA!-

* * *

Wes and Kumiko

"Finally, I get to wipe off that smug grin off your face once and for all," Wesley said, grinning.

"Are you sure I wont kick your ass first?" Kumiko teased back.

"Pretty sure, bitch."

"Geek." Both fighters slid out their katanas simultaneously. Near the hilt of Endoh's katana were the etched words in Japanese "Shiden" - Lightning.  
"So, you named yours Blood Stain, huh geek?" she asked, eyeing Wesley's sword.

Contrary to what he had named it, the pure steel was spotless, but the hand-guard was covered in specks of crimson (Co-AN: You know, that metal thingy right above where your hand goes to hold the sword?).

"Lets just say it's been through a bit of a history itself," Wesley bragged.

"You mean like you?" That was the last straw for the American.

"Now I really feeling like making you bleed." He charged and the two swords clashed.

Through the deadly dance of parries, blocks, lunges, and clashing, neither swordsman seemed to have the upper hand. Both developed multiple beads of sweat on their face as they continued fighting for almost five minutes.

She swings too wide and leaves herself open all the time, he thought. But she makes up for it with her speed. She's way to fast for her opponent to access that weak point. The style has its flaws, but well handled with the right speed.

He seems to be on the defensive most of the time, she thought. Until he thinks he's found the right opportunity to strike. I like his style of fighting.

Suddenly, Wesley's sword was abruptly knocked out of his hand. Kumiko's sword quickly rose into the air and plunged down and would have hit its mark if Wesley had not activated his wrist blades. The short blades were criss-crossed as they prevented Shiden from touching flesh. His back was to the ground while she was crouching over him. Then, with an extra boost of charka to his muscles, Wesley pushed the sword away and kicked Kumiko off of him.

He then jumped to his feet and quickly knocked Shiden out of the kunoichi's hand. Now she was reduced to using only her kunai. The fighting continued until Kumiko tripped on a rock. This gave Wesley the opening he needed, but was suddenly sideswiped by Kumiko. The two landed on the ground and in a position that suggested intimacy. Suddenly realizing the situation, they both shot up to their feet, their faces a deep red.

"Lets take a break, shall we?" Kumiko asked, holding up her hand in a truce.

"Agreed," Wesley replied and they shook hands.

Five hours later, as Tsunade had predicted, Naruto, Lee, and Wesley were all lying on the floor, unconscious from charka-exhaustion. Everyone else left. Hinata carried Naruto home (and hit Wesley in the head with a frying pan for no apparent reason) (Co-AN: GOD that woman's violent!), Gai-sensei carried Lee home (with anime-tears), and Wesley was left there until the least-likely person carried him to his apartment.

"Come on, you geek, I'm not leaving YOU outside to die."

* * *

Kakashi eagerly made his home after that training session. He really had no idea why he had to fight but oh well. That was the last thing on his mind.

In about a week Shelly was FINALLY moving in and he was so happy (though he didn't show it)!

He wasn't really paying attraction so he didn't sense the angry presence next to him. "EP!" he yelped when Shelly appeared, hanging upside down from a tree branch. Her arms where crossed and her eyes where Sharingan red, just activated from anger, not by forcing charka there. The crimson eyes where narrowed and glaring at the silver haired Jounin. "Good evening! And what is the most beautiful girl I know doing out?" Her glare didn't soften at all. It just got narrower.

"Cut the crap," she hissed. Suddenly, the released the charka connecting her feet to the tree and she fell to the ground to face Kakashi.

"I take it your mad?"

"…why did you hold back?"

"Hold back? I so did not hold back!"

"Yes. You. Did! I know what your capable of doing and that's not it! I've seen you."

"And you didn't hold back? Like with that Chidori?" She gave a hollow laugh.

"I only let it die because I knew you weren't fighting like you could. Oh yes, if I wanted too, I could have attacked you with that Chidori but it wouldn't have been fair, with you not giving 100. Do you underestimate me or something?" At this her eyes softened and changed back to normal color, which tonight look normal brown.

"No. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You're right. I wasn't doing the best I could." He hugged her and she actually hugged back. After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Not going home yet." Kakashi looked down at his watch.

"Its past 11."

"So? It's called 'late-night training' and I do it almost every night. See ya," and she took off.

And Kakashi being Kakashi, he followed her.

* * *

"Since Gai-sensei, Lee, or Wes can't be here, I'll work on the Jutsu by myself," Kakashi heard her mumble as she pulled out a scroll. She activated it and a pair of leg weights and bandage appeared.

She sat cross-legged on the earth and she slipped the weights on under her baggy pants. She then took off her gloves and Kakshi could have sworn he saw something on her wrists before the white of the bandage covered it. She wrapped it around her lower arm until it came to just below her elbow. Then she unraveled a bit of the bandaged and let it fall.

She then got up and her eyes changed from brown to red. "Ok. Focus your charka just like Gai-sensei taught you," she mumbled.

Kakashi then felt a large amount of charka come from her as a light blue light quickly surrounded her.

'_Oh no…'_ Kakashi thought. _'Please don't be that Jutsu…'_

Then she reached down into the ground and pulled up a large tree root. She kicked it up and jumped up with it. She used her charka to have the bandaged wrap around it. Then both started spinning and crashed into the ground.

The root had a slight crack in it and Shelly was breathing heavily, looking at the damage done. "Shit," she cursed. "That's not good enough!" _'I need to become stronger! I need to beat…him.'_ An image of Itachi filled her mind before she shook it out. _'I need to master this move.'_

She reputed this process about 5 more times before collapsing. She tried to get up again but couldn't and passed out.

Inside the bushes, Kakashi had basically torn the poor thing to shreds.

"You know, you shouldn't hurt bushes!" Jackie said, who came out of nowhere. Then she had left.

Kakashi sighed. "Damn you Gai…" He had TOLD Gai not to teach Shelly the Lotus move and here she is practicing it!

(Flashback)

"Yo Gai," Kakashi called.

"YOSH! YOUTHFUL KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai greeted.

"Ug…ya. Listen Gai, now that Shelly has joined your team, I want you to promise me something."

"ANYTHING MY COOL ETERNAL RIVAL WHO I WISH I COULD BE LIKE!"

"…right…anyway, I DON'T want you teaching her Lotus, ok?"

"YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! NO LOTUS!"

(Later that night but not Kakashi's flashback but still a flashback)

Gai had gathered the American Trio to the training grounds.

"SO! WHO WANTS TO LEAN LOTUS!" Gai asked.

"Not me, see ya," Jackie said and left.

"SWEET! I DO!" Wesley yelled.

"Sure, why not?" Shelly agreed.

(End of flashback)

Kakashi sighed and picked her up and poofed her home.

* * *

(Later)

Kumiko opened the door to Wesley's apartment. There were clothes scattered around as well as a few sharp knives lying around. On the table, some half-eaten breakfast was on a plate, probably from the morning. But other than that, it was tidy, neat, and- wait, what are those boxes? The boxes were labeled Lego on the left hand corner (Co-AN: If you like Lego sets SWEET!).

They all pictured very elaborate-looking constructions. A few of these sets were completed and on a separate table, like a miniature hall of fame. She finally decided to lay Wesley down on the sofa and pulled up the covers. She noticed there were some blood spots on his shirt, so she decided to take it off to examine it.

There were a few slash marks across his chest, including a rather nasty looking on that traveled diagonally from his left shoulder to his right armpit. It was obviously stitched up sloppily, probably by him. What she also couldn't help but notice was how his body was built; a little skinny, but sporting a bit of muscle underneath. Kumiko couldn't help but blush a little.

She turned around to look for some food when she heard the twenty-one year old groan. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned again as he sat up.

"K-Kumiko? Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Were in your apartment," she answered.

"Oh." They were silent for a moment. "So did you take me home?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I-I did," Kumiko answered, blushing a little.

"Umm T-Thank you." He also blushed. He started to get up, but felt very sore all over and laid down on the sofa again.

"Careful, you just exhausted your charka supply to dangerous levels. You may need to rest a bit."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me," Wesley said, pulling the covers back up. "I just need to shut my eyes for a z Just like that," he was back to sleep. Kumiko smirked.'For a nerd, he's not all that bad,' she thought. She decided to explore the apartment, noticing it was a bit big for one person. She went down the hall and peeked her head into each room. The first was a green bedroom with white carpet. On the blood red bed, Jackie was there, with a MP3 player on. Kumiko couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep so she decided to leave her alone.

The next room was a very neat and clean blue bathroom.

Then there was a laundry room. Totally full of cloths.

The next room was blood red and black. No one was on the black bed so she figured it must be Wesley's room. Plus it was full of Legos.

The next room was a darkroom/movie making room, full of developed pictures. They where very beautiful pictures. One of the Hidden Mist Village. One of the Valley of the End. One of the Hokage Mountain with a sunset in the background. There where also a lot of action shots. Of fights, spars, or just doing normal things. There was one of Naruto and Wesley having a ramen eating contest. They both looked very stupid. Kumiko couldn't help but laugh.

The next room had blue walls and black carpet. It was full with movie equipment, film, cameras, scrolls, weapons, and everything you could think of to help you train or make a movie or take pictures. On the blood red bad, Shelly was passed out, looking in bad shape. Kumiko took a look to make sure she was ok.

She had a low charka level and some injuries but nothing too bad.

'_What the hell…some of theses injuries look like that geeks…oh well.'_

A few hours passed. Kumiko had done a little shopping because the Trio's food storage was nearly empty. All that was left in his pantry was a few cups of instant ramen. When she returned, she filled it up with chicken teriyaki, rice, tuna, salmon, shrimp, and seaweed in case he wanted to make some sushi.

When she packed it in, she turned to look at Wesley, still asleep. She went up to him and patted his hair softly. Then-  
SHUNK! A small blade passed right through her body. She didn't make a sound because it was so sudden. The attacker clicked on a light to reveal a horrified Hyuuga Wesley, his wrist blade going through her stomach.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Wesley screamed, banging his fist on the door frantically. The door finally opened, Tsunade wearing nothing but a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. She dropped the bottle of sake she was holding when she saw Wesley holding a bloodied Kumiko and a deep sword wound in her stomach.

"Please help me! She's gonna bleed to death!" He pleaded in a weak voice, his eyes moistening with tears.

"Oh, shit," Tsunade mumbled.


	7. Looking for Wesley and Kankuro's GF!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: WHOO!

Me: ...

Gaara: -

Me: sorry for the longish update! i haven't felt good in a long time and yesterday my dad went to the hopsital for the millionth time but he came home today

Gaara: dude...your life's screwed up

Jackie: dude...shut up

Me: saw that coming

Chi: WHEE!

**tentenrox: **yay sequal! lol, well wesley is cool like that! thanks! keep reading!

**MikoHatome: **lol! yay suger high!

**Alien26: **lol. WOOT LOTUS!

**icydragon14:**WORRY NOT!

**digitalcat17: **doom doom doom doom doom -bell rings- go now! yes, poorshrub

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"Seen Wes?" Shelly asked the next morning as she waited for Jackie.

"Nope. You?"

"…do you think I would have asked if I did?"

"Maybe…" Shelly rolled her eyes.

They where just about to leave when they noticed something different on the sofa. Something…red.

"What's this?" Shelly asked.

"Ketchup?" Jackie suggested.

"I-I think its blood…Wesley!"

They ran outside towards the hospital but there was a loud 'poof'.

"YOSH! YOUTHFUL ONE!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei…" they both replied in a monotone voice.

"COME YOUTHFUL SHELLY! YOU ARE LATE FOR TRAINING!" He grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Gai-sensei!" But they had already poofed away. Jackie sighed.

"Suppose I'll go and find Kurenai-sensei…" and she walked away.

For the next few days, no one had seen Wesley. They really started to worry so Temari decided to hold a meeting.

"Where's Kankuro?" Sasuke asked.

"Donno," Temari replied.

"Nor care," Gaara added.

"Whatever. He'll get hungry eventually and come home. Now we need to look everywhere! Hospital, library, EVERYWHERE! And if he's not in the village, we LEAVE the village!" Suddenly, the door opened and Kankuro walked in, looking very happy. He took off his black sandals and ran to his room, punching Gaara in the arm on the way.

"YO! SUP TEME!" he called happily. Gaara growled under his breath.

"WTF WAS THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"I raided Kankuro's room ad read his diary…he has a girlfriend…" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"NANI?" they all yelled.

"Kankuro has a diary?" Sasuke asked. "HAHA!"

"Ya its right here!" Gaara held up a black notebook with the Sand symbol on it. "I shall read!"

"Wednesday March 29 

_Soon we're going to leave for the Hidden Leaf Village for Jounin Exams. I'm happy that we get to see all our friends again. It's been almost a year since we've seen Naruto and Sasuke and 6 months since we've seen Jackie, Shelly, and Wes._

_I WILL NOT HAVE TEMARI BEAT ME! NOR GAARA! I WILL BE A JOUNIN!"_

"_Thursday April 20_

_Jackie and I hung out today…talked about trees and puppets. Jackie's cool." _

"_Friday April 21_

_OMG! TERRA CAME TODAY! I missed her… -sigh- too bad her dad hates me…T-T. The only reason she's allowed to see me is cause I'm the Kazekage's son. Otherwise her dad might have killed me. But we've been going out for like a year now and NO ONE has noticed! Not even that bossy 'I-need-to-get-into-everyone's-business' Temari! I ROCK!"_

Temari was clearly pissed but everyone else was laughing.

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped laughing as Gaara got the door. There was a girl with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black skirt that was a little below her knees. She also had a purple tank top on with a red jacket. She also had black sandals. Around her forehead was the Hidden Sand headband. And her left leg was wrapped in bandages.

"Hello Gaara-sama, Temari-sama," she said politely.

"Terra-chan," Temari said with a smile.

"Don't call me Gaara-sama," Gaara said coldly. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not my father."

"Of course," she replied. "Is Kankuro-kun here?"

"Ya," Temari said. "KANKURO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Hey Temari, have you seen a black notebook around? Oh…hi Terra…" Kankuro felt his face heat up.

"Hi Kankuro-kun," she replied.

"Bye siblings!" Kankuro waved, punched Gaara in the arm, and left.

"YOU BETTER GO YOU LITTLE TEME!" Gaara yelled.

After Kankuro left, they all thought that the hospital would be the best place to look.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" everyone but Naruto and Sakura yelled, barging into her office.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI!"

"OLD LADY TSUNADE!"

"NARUTO-BAKA! DON'T CALL ME OLD LADY!" Tsunade yelled. "Can I help you with something?"

"Where's Wesley!" they all asked.

"Oh ya…I REALLY should have called you about that…well…2 days ago, Wesley came in with Endoh Kumiko. He must have attacked her because there was a good size hole in her stomach and a lot of blood loss but she's ok now. Wesley went into shock. He been asleep for the past 2 days."

"NANI!"

"OLD LADY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha…sorry everybody!"


	8. Flashback

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: sup?

Kankuro: you took my journal...

Gaara and Temari: diary

Kankuro: JOURNAL!

Me: wE...listen yo! i was wondering what you think about Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Now, please vote on these:

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

Me: YOU CHOOSE!

Gaara: didn't i kill Dosu?

Me: he's back to deal

Itachi: odd...

**Alien26: **woot shock!

**MikoHatome: **lol suger high! and Kankuro's diary will return! worry not!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! You rock! -good guy pose!-

* * *

(Flashback)

"Get this kunoichi to the E.R. stat!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hai ma'am!"

Three medics were rolling a stretcher across the hospital halls. On the stretcher was Kumiko, and a medic applying pressure to the wound.

"Hurry up, guys!" one of them said. Shes losing a lot of blood! At this rate she wont last ten minutes!

They finally slammed the doors open to the emergency room. They closed right after the Hokage. Wesley looked through the windows on the verge of tears. Tsunade saw this and walked over to him.

"Wes, I ask that you go over to the waiting room stay there until I announce when you can come back," she said.

"Okay," he weakly replied, then headed over to the waiting room.

It was an agonizing two-hour wait. In his mind, Wesley kept pounding questions such as

Is Kumiko okay? Is she going to die? Am I responsible for her death?

Finally, Tsunade staggered over to where he was sitting. The twenty-one year old shot up to his feet and raced to where the Hokage was. She was looking very haggard at the moment.  
"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" he asked, eager to know.

"Blood... so much blood," was all she could mutter.

"BLOOD?"

"Sorry, I'm just afraid of the sight of blood, especially in large quantities." Wesley sweat-dropped.

"And how did you become the Hokage again?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed.

"Hai, ma'am."

"Anyways, Kumiko will be alright, she just needs rest…" But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, Wesley sprinted to Kumiko's room at breakneck speeds, leaving Tsunade to fan the dust all around her.

"Argh, the blood..." In the meantime, she had to sit down to keep from fainting.

(End of Flashback)


	9. OMG! WES HAS A GF! WHO WILL BE NEXT!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!

Gaara: your so full if it

Me: shut up! i've been busy! i had a science final last week, went to chicago for choir on friday, saturday, and sunday, have a final tomorrow and thursday and friday, 8th grade dance is friday and i still need to get something cause i'm going with my boyfriend (my REAL boyfriend, not kakashi), then all this 8th grade crap next week and graduation on wendsday. a LOT of crap

Gaara: wow... hahaha!

Me: ...

Itachi: OMG! YOUR CHEETING ON KAKASHI!

Me: no...this is a fictional story and i can't live off that

Itachi: you

Everyone:O

Itachi: i mean...NINTY-TWO!

**Matt and T.K.: **it will come later but i'll have flashbacks till then

**Alien26: **woot flashbacks! lol

**All4inuyasha: **kk

**digitalcat17: **blood is cool. my leg started bleeding during National Tresurer and i was like 'oh well'

**MikoHatome:** lol ok! the dieary will come back! i have no idea...woot carps! in chicago, i got drunk off coke. it was funny!

**NoCareChakara: **YES MR. JELLYBEAN! Gaara isn't on crak!...or is he! o.O lol COOKIES OF DOOM!

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ONTHE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 1

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 1

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! You rock! -good guy pose!-

* * *

"I knew Wes didn't like Kumiko that much but I never thought he would stab her!" Naruto said in shock. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"At least she's going to be ok," Temari said. They nodded. Then there was another 'poof'

"YOSH PILES OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei…" they mumbled.

"I heard about the youthful Wesley! Its most unfortunate but his youth will heal him! NOW COME YOUTHFUL SHELLY, THE BLACK BEAUTY OF KONAHA! WE MUST TRAIN!" He grabbed her arm and as they 'poofed' away, they heard her yell.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

Kumiko slowly opened her eyes. She was in a white room and had only a patient's gown on her. Her eyes traveled to a certain twenty-one year old sleeping on his chair. She noted that he wasn't wearing his wrist blades anymore. She wondered why.

"Wesley?" she asked. He woke up. Instantly his frown turned right side up and he raced over to apologize. He was talking so fast Kumiko couldn't understand him.

"OmigoshKumikoImsohappyyourealiveImsorryIalmostkilledyouitsmyfaultyoualmostdiedpleaseforgiv-"

"Whoa there, motor mouth. Talk slowly," she said. Wesley took a deep breath then let out all the air.

"What I'm trying to say is that Im really sorry I almost killed you. I don't know what happened, but my ninja instincts were sensing an intruder. I guess I forgot it was you." Then he suddenly hugged her tightly. A few tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm really sorry I almost killed you! If I never took you to Tsunade, you would've died! I really wouldn't know what to do if I murdered an innocent Konoha citizen!"

Kumiko was shocked for a second, then slowly wrapped her arms around Wesley, comforting him.

"Hey, its okay, man. People make mistakes all the time. But we make mistakes so we can learn from them. Come on, stop crying, you baby."

After a few moments, he eventually stopped crying. They stayed locked in each other's arms for a long time, supporting each other.

"Kumiko?" Wesley finally said. "Thank you for the support." Kumiko smiled.

"Anytime, Wes." Then, he leaned in to kiss her. They broke away after a few seconds, still shocked at what happened, but smiled and leaned in for another.

That is, if Naruto hadn't jumped out of the door and stared in shock.

"H MY GOD! HEY GUYS, WES HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted.

"Naruto," Wesley growled darkly. Naruto sensed this and started to look nervous.

"Y-yes?"

"Although I consider you to be my best friend," he pulled out a giant hammer from out of nowhere. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" With that, Naruto bolted out the room, with the American hot on his heels, swinging the hammer wildly. A faint" GET BACK HERE COWARD!" could be heard bouncing off the walls. Kumiko, however, was still in shock that she had kissed her rival, and on the lips too!


	10. Hinata's Hypocrite wow Hinata singing!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ZOMG! ITS ACTUALLY LETTING ME UPDATE! ...anyway...I'm SO SORRY for the long update! I've been VERY busy and so has Wes but (hehe!) HE still has school! (no offence my friend)

Gaara: damn...your lazy and crap

Me: SHUT YOUR (beep) MOUTH!

Gaara: you have bad language

Me: O.M.G no duh! not as bad as my boyfriends thought...my friend says he has the worst mouth he's seen! (jackie...alex is weird...DAMN OUR FAKE FATHER!)

Gaara: you have too much free time at school...

Me: SCHOOL'S OUT YOU LITTLE BAKA! SUMMER! WOOT:/ 9th grade...

Itachi: i'm taking a brake from being evil... (pulls out sunglasses) only wake me up when i'm bruned (goes and lays by the pool)

**Narasha-Leona: **I DON'T WNAT TO KNOW ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL! SHUT UP! NOT LISTENING! LALALALA!glad you like it!

**Alien26: **yes i started bleeding! yes i have nerves. no i'm NOT emo! (jackie...SHUT UP!) THANKS DUDE! -gets scared of the shiny teeth and tried to run out of the room but the door is closed and runs into it!)

**Matt and T.K.:** mostly her flashbacks but maybe Granny's and Ero-sennins. i never thought about the OC thing...good idea!

**digitalcat17: **yes blood...:) i listen to rent! SHUT UP ABOUT THE FRIGGINGSKIRT THAT TURNED INTO A DRESS! max liked it thought... and HA! got to wear pants to gradutaion!so neyh!

**tentenrox: **yay he's doomed!

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 2

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 3

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 3

Dosu x OC: 1 (thanks to Matt and T.K.)

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon OR Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

AND REMEMBER! No day but today! (Rent Fan! woot!) and during the song the (HEY HEY)s are sung...well shouted by the band

* * *

"Hinata," Neji said as he walked into Hinata's room. "We need to talk…come out to the courtyard."

"Hai Neji," Hinata said, putting the book she was reading on her bed.

It was sunny day outside and all sensei had given the day off (but EXTRA training the next day!) because it was like…100 degrees out but oddly, no other Hyuuga was home.

"Hinata…" Neji said, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't want you to go into the Jounin exams. Its too dangerous." Hinata took a deep breath.

"And you think I cannot make it?"

"Correct."

"What about Tenten or Ino? No offence to them but its more dangerous for THEM, not me."

"They aren't family."

"YOU HYPOCTITE!" Hinata yelled. "I CANNOT ENTER JOUNIN EXAMS WHEN CLEARLY I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD! I CAN EVEN BEAT SOMEONE WITH A DEMON IN THEM! AND YOU COME AND TELL ME THAT I CAN'T AND THE OTHERS WHO STRUGGLE CAN! YOU AREN'T MY FATHER OR KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"…Hinata…"

"NO!" Suddenly there were 4 puffs of smoke and Gaara, Shelly, Wes, and Jackie came with…interments! Gaara holding his guitar, same with Wes. Jackie holding a bass and Shelly with a drum set.

"OOO! I feel a song coming!" Shelly said. She quickly got her camera out and set it up so it could CAPTURE THE MUSIC!

"Happy music…" Jackie mumbled.

"Since when was I in your band?" Gaara asked.

"Did we ever have a name?" Shelly asked.

"…" Jackie and Wes responded.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

"Bubble gum brainiac 

_Baby girl, ultra brat_

_Angst Schmangst_

_No thanks_

_Hope my record doesn't tank_

_Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright_

_Anime, Avril lite_

_Pro tools all the way_

_Hey,hey,hey,hey_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_Cause I will do what I want to_

_Some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_But I will be who I want to_

_Candy floss, antipop_

_Star search, lollipop_

_Manufactured skate punk_

_Wanna be, never was_

_Nerd, geek, super freak_

_I'm a movie of the week_

_Daddy's girl, teacher's pet_

_Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_Cause I will do what I want to_

Some will say that I'm counterfeit 

_But I will be who I want to_

_ahhhhhahah a_

_ahhhhhahah a_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to_ (HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to_ (HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to_ (HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to_ (HEY HEY!)

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_Cause I will do what I want to_

_Some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_But I will be who I want to_

_Some will look at me and vomit_

_But I will look how I want to_

_Some will hear me and not get it_

But I will say what I want to Don't try to label me hypocrite 

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to _(HEY HEY!)

_I will do what I want to" _Hinata sang.

Then after hours of fighting, Neji left Hinata alone.


	11. Gaara is being weird

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: HAPPY 4TH!

Gaara: screw that

Me: SHUT UP!

Gaara: whatever

Itachi: SPLEE!

**digitalcat17: **THANK YOU! SHUT UP ABOUT THE DRESS! ya...cards...weird father...DOOM!

**Alien26: **lol that would be weird. mhmm...neji and his over-protectiveness...sorry about said laughing!...broccolis good... SHUT UP ABOUT THE HELL-HOLE!

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 2

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 3

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 3

Dosu x OC: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon OR Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"Hey!" Gaara screamed the next day, pounding on the trio's door. (No he's not mad…he's on a SUGER HIGH!)

"OMFG WHAT!" Wes yelled, opening the door.

"HI!" Gaara said VERY happily with a little creepy smile on his face. Wes took about 10000 steeps back. "Hey, can I join your band? And what's with the boxes?"

"Moving day tomorrow! And ug…I'll ask…YOU PEOPLES WHO LIVE IN DARKNESS! GET OUT HERE!"

"Are you calling us EMO?" Shelly screamed.

"Maybe…JUST GET OUT HERE!" With that, the 2 girls came back from their rooms. "Gaara wants to join our band."

"Sure," they both said together.

"We're going to have to think of a new name though," Jackie pointed out. "Gaara isn't American nor if he joins will we be a trio."

"How bout…The Cursed?" Gaara suggested. "I have that DAMN DEMON! And you 3 have your Uchiha curses, even if they haven't been activated yet."

"Whatever…" the girls said.

"OK!" Wes yelled, acting VERY much like his best friend and soon-to-be roommate, Naruto.

"Wes…" Jackie said. "Maybe you shouldn't move in with Naruto…your already starting to act WAY too much like him…"

"What about when he's there with LEE?" Shelly said. "HE'S FRIGGIN NUTS!"

"We're doomed…"

"YAY!"

"Doom my little friends! DOOM!"

"Ok shut up."

"MAKE ME!


	12. Wes' Warpath

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: 'Ello Poppot!

Gaara: ...

Me: saw 'Dead Man's Chest' today! i cried at the end...my boyfriend doesn't see why...but it was a real cliffhanger! that's all i will say! but the next one comes out in 07!

Gaara: FISH PEOPLE!

Me: you sound like jackie...

Gaara: FUZZY WHITE THING!

Itachi: good god...

**digitalcat17: **yesh yesh yesh longer chapters...NOT EMO! yesh father is weird. FIRDAY! that was today...

**Alien26: **randomis good... NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE 9TH GRADE HELL HOLE! LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 2

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 3

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 3

Dosu x OC: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! You rock! -good guy pose!- THIS CHAPTER ROCKS! And gives me a REALLY good idea for the next chapter...WOOT!

* * *

A loud knocking awoke Sasuke in a heartbeat. He lay there in his bed, waiting for a voice to figure out who the person was. It was probably Naruto again, coming over for some stupid reason. If it was, then he would probably just ramble on about ramen or something like that.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Open the goddamn door!" To his surprise, it wasn't Naruto.  
He shuffled over to the door and opened it. What he saw came as a shock, gasping at the sight. There stood Wesley, blood flowing unchecked from his mouth and nose. He was doubled over in pain, panting heavily as if he had run a hundred miles while being punched in the stomach multiple times. But the most striking part of his appearance were his eyes. Almost pointing daggers at the Uchiha, They were pale white with three teardrops circling the microscopic pupil. His teeth were bared in a twisted combination of pain and rage.

"Why didn't you tell us, you damn bastard?" He growled darkly. "Why didn't you tell us how bad it was? Just looking at me is proof enough, and I didn't even use a third of my power!"

"How did you…?" Sasuke asked, still dazed.

"I was training with Lee. You know how enthusiastic he can be, so I went overboard. The Curse activated, and I ended up almost killing him! Why didn't you tell us, you stupid bastard!" His speech was ended abruptly by Sasuke's fist in the face. He fell several feet from the door.

"I had a reason not to tell you and it was because so you wouldn't end up like this, dumb-ass!" He slammed the door and headed off to his bed, frustrated. The door behind him exploded into tiny bits and splinters. He turned around, Sharingan activated, to stare into those raging white.

In the meantime, Sakura was walking down the streets to Sasuke's house around the back. She was about to knock on the door when the wall to the right of her exploded. Sasuke's body skidded into the street. Jumping out of the hole was Wes on a warpath. He sped to where Sasuke was and started punching him more and more into the pavement, making a small crater.

Sasuke kicked Wes into the air and into the wall. But he was not about to stop there. The American kicked off from where he was and charged Sasuke once more.  
Sasuke blew a giant fireball at his opponent. Wes dodged this at was about to engage him once more when a flash of pink hair forced him to stop.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled. She stared at what was once her friend now a monster. Her emerald eyes defiantly looked into angry white ones. Finally, they changed back to their original brown. He turned to walk away, acting as if nothing happened.

"Sasuke, you do realize I would've killed you if your girlfriend hadn't gotten in the way?" he asked. "Also... it's best if you tell the others about this as well." He took a few steps before collapsing due to charka exhaustion.

As Sakura used her healing powers to reverse some of the damage, she couldn't help but wonder…

"Sasuke-kun, what was Wesley talking about?" All she received was silence. She paused for a moment to see what he was troubled about.

"It's... It's nothing, Sakura," he lied.  
Sakura was only relieved for the moment, planning on asking him another time. For now, she had to get someone to Tsunade immediately.


	13. A Choice

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: lalala

Me: ...dude?

Gaara: bored

Me: oh

Itachi: no one has anything good to say...

**Alien26: **here is said idea! AND SHUT UP ABOUT 9TH GRADE!T T-T

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 2

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 3

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 3

Dosu x OC: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Wes weakly opened the door to the apartment. This would be the last night he would sleep here…well…until everyone finds out what happened to Lee. Then it would be put off until he's well enough.

When he walked in Jackie was in the living room watching the Invader Zim DVD and making her white fuzzy things (A/N: THEY ARE SO CUTE! Looks like a Digimon!) and Shelly was in the dark room, working on…whatever the hell she does in there.

Wes tiredly made his way next to Jackie and watched Zim with her…she didn't seem to notice until he said, "Gir rocks."

"AK! WES! OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Shelly yelled, running out of the dark room.

"Nothing! Well…remember how Sasuke said that the Uchiha Curse wasn't so bad? Well…" he rubbed the newly formed tattoo on his upper right arm, "its bad."

"What happed?" Jackie asked.

"I was training with Lee and you know Lee, he got over excited and I just…I don't know…lost control and it activated…he's in the hospital."

"ZOMG!" the 2 girls yelled.

"Well I better get down there," Shelly said, "I'm sure Gai-sensei, Tenten, and Neji are already there…well Gai would be." Then she left.

* * *

When Shelly got to the hospital it was easy to find Lee's room because Gai was sobbing so loud that people in comas where annoyed!

"LEE! YOUTHFUL LEE! WHY LEE! YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES!"

Shelly walked into the room and Neji and Tenten where standing there, watching Gai and sweat dropping in embarrassment over their sensei. Shelly couldn't believe the state Lee was in. His arm was broken and there was bruises and dry blood everywhere.

Suddenly she left the room and went up to the floor where Tsunade's office was.

* * *

Without knocking she walked into the 5th's office. She was passed out on her desk, drunk.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" she screamed. Tsunade woke up with a jolt.

"Yello!" she said.

"Tsunade-sama…I would be honored…if you would train me to be a medical ninja."


	14. Meeting the Mist people!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: yo

Me: ok this chapter is kinda lame

Gaara: aren't ALL your chapters lame?

Me: ...

Itachi: define self!

**-.Mysterious-Authoress.-: **thank you! i'm glad it brighten your day!

**digitalcat17: **i know you like your white fuzzy thing! and yes fire things never work...9th grade...

**Alien26:** it is sweet.thanks! -nice guy poses right back- o.O ramen...i have some in the other room!

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 3

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 3

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 3

Dosu x OC: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Rent or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"Well of course Wes had to go kick-ass on Lee!" Kakashi mumbled the next day. He was sorta mad that the move had been called off. He wanted to live with his girlfriend already!

"Tsunade said Lee should be ready to move in 2 weeks," Shelly reassured him. "But knowing Lee, he'll be ready in a week." They where watching Shikamaru and Neji fight. Azuma's team, Gai's team, Kakashi's team, Kurenai's team, and the Sand Siblings where all training together, one spar at a time.

"Ya, ya, ya," Kakashi said, a smile under his navy blue mask. He took his navy gloved hand and grabbed Shelly's black-gloved hand as they watched Neji kick Shikamaru's ass and Ino screaming at him.

"SHIK-A-MAR-U! KICK THAT WHITE-EYED BASTARD'S ASS! No offence Hinata!"

After like…5 minutes, Shikamaru couldn't handle it anymore and he was out.

"YOUTHFUL YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he grabbed the hat they where using to draw people's name out of. "THE NEXT TWO ARE…YOUTHFUL MICHELLE! AND…YOUTHFUL GAARA!"

'_YES!' _the two thought.

Right before they where able to start…they where ran over by what looked like Rika being chased by 3 younger boys.

"Kakashi!" a voice yelled. "Your having a sparing match without me?" Zabuza asked, jumping down from a tree. A LOT of people followed.

"Oh shut up," Kakashi said. "What did you do? Rob a village?"

"Kinda…these are some of the other Jounin's in my village and their Genin."

"Ug hello Zabuza-sensei! SOME of us ARE Chuunin!" Rika yelled from the pile.

On top of Rika where 3 Mist Genin.

One was wearing their forehead proctor as a bandanna with his back hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a yellow T-shirt with a blue collar and a blue jacket with a yellow strip running down the arms. He was wearing gray pants, and gray and blue sneakers. Also (not as important) he had dark blue eyes.

They boy next to him had his forehead proctor around his…forehead. He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a teal short-sleeved vest. He was wearing white pants and yellow and green sneakers. Also his eyes where the same as the other boy's and black hair.

The third boy had his forehead protector around his forehead also. He had on a gray long sleeved top with matching gray pants and black sneakers. He was flipped from the other boys with having dark blue hair and black eyes.

"KOUJI! KOUICHI! KEN! OFF NOW!" Rika screamed.

"AG! KEN!" one of the girls yelled. She had long purple hair and purple eyes behind glasses. She had her forehead protector on like a bandanna. She has on a light pink zip-up hoodie with a darker pink and white stripe going across. She also had a white shirt on under. She wore blue jeans with a brown belt and has on purple and pink sneakers.

"O! Ken made Yolei mad! Though…Kouji is acting immature…" another girl said. She had ice blue eyes and fire red hair. She wore her forehead protector as a headband and had on a dark blue short sleeved shirt with dark blue long pants and dark blue sandals.

"I'm going to push Kouichi off a cliff!" a third girl said. She had crimson eyes and brown hair. She was dressed in a black and red shirt with a silver vest and had blue jeans on with blue sandals. She had her forehead protector around her waist.

"…Kami…no…" the second girl said.

"What's the problem Arashi?" Kami asked.

"Its not nice…"

"Whatever."

The next thing anyone knew, the three girls where oh top of the three boys who was STILL on top of Rika who was STLL on top of Gaara and Shelly!

"GET OFF US!" Gaara yelled. His sand popped out of the gored on his back and flung then all off. "MY GOD!"

"Mommy…?" Shelly asked Gaara.

"Screw you." That snapped her out of it. She then punched him hard in the stomach.

"Teme!"

"Ok you already meet Minamoto Kouichi, Minamoto Kouji and Minamoto Ken, Genin team 1. Inoue Yolei, Ishida Arashi, and Itou Kami, Genin team 2," Zabuza said.

"This is team 3, Kamiya Kari, Hida Cody, Takaishi T.K., and Seki Yami."

Kari was dressed in a pink and white sleeveless top with a high collar and had long pink gloves. She had on yellow shorts with a brown belt and wore pink and white sneakers with high white socks. She also has a camera around her neck. Her brown hair was pined back with a pink clip. She had her forehead protector around her arm. Her brown eyes looked very kind.

Cody was shorter then the rest of his teammates. He wore a tan short-sleeved shirt and long brown pants with light and dark brown sneakers. His brown hair was bowl-cut (way better then Lee's) and for such a young age, his brown eyes looked very serious. He wore his forehead protector around his waist.

T.K. had on a long sleeved teal shirt with yellow sides, arms, and collar. He also had gray shorts and long blue socks with teal sneakers and wore a white hat. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Yami was dressed in a red short-sleeved shirt and tan shorts with read and tan sneakers. Her read hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her purple eyes looked slightly tired. Her forehead protector was worn like a headband.

"This is team 4," Zabuza said, "Kamiya Tai, Takenouchi Sora, and Ishida Matt."

Tai looked a bit like his younger sister. He also had brown hair (very wild though) and brown eyes but not as kind as Kari's. He was dressed in a blue short-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar. He had on brown shorts. His socks where rolled oddly so you could see then over his blue, yellow, and white sneakers. He also had on white gloves and on his left wrist there was a black band. Like Takato he had on a pair of goggles but they where blue and black. His forehead protector was around his arm like his sister.

Sora was dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white collar. Her blue jeans where rolled up at the cuffs and she had black and red sneakers. Her red hair was covered with a blue hat that had little dangly things on each side and she also had on a pair of red gloves and she had red eyes.

Matt looked a lot like his younger brother with the same blue eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a sleeves green, high collar shirt and his dark blue jeans where rolled up at the cuffs to show his brown boots. He also had on a pair of brown gloves and his forehead protector was on his forehead.

"Team 5, Izumi Izzy, Kido Joe, Sugo Hana, and Takchcikawa Mimi."

Izzy was the shortest among his group. His red hair was wild and his black eyes looked knowledgeable. He wore a long sleeved button down orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up with yellow gloves. He wore green shorts with green socks and purple and black sneakers with lighting bolts on the side. His forehead protector was around his forehead.

Joe was the tallest in his group. Behind glasses where black eyes that looked worried and he had blue hair. He had on a pullover cream vest with blue trim over a blue shirt. He had on long gray shorts and blue socks that almost meet the bottom of his pants. He also had on red and white sneakers and a teal watch on his left writs. His forehead protector was around his forehead.

Mimi was…different from the others. She had pink hair with darker pink streaks and gold stars in her hair. Her brown eyes looked very…happy. She wore a short-sleeved shirt that had a white collar, a bit of blue, a white strip, and the rest was red with a gold star. She also wore a white skirt that came to her mid-thigh. She also wore boots that had a red strap. Her forehead protector was around her waist, covering the bit of skin that showed.

Hana was dressed in a purple short-sleeved shirt with a red collar and yellow shorts and black formal sandals. She had black hair and blue eyes and her forehead protector was around her forehead.

"Team 6 is Kanabara Takuya, Orimoto Zoe, and Shibayama J.P."

Takuya wore a backwards green hat over his brown hair and a pair of goggles lying on the hat. He had on a yellow shirt with a weird black symbol on it. It looked like a horseshoe that was turned with 3 spicks and a circle in the middle. He had a red short-sleeved jacket (?) over it. He also had brown cargo pants and high white socks. He had red and orange sneakers. He also wore brown gloves. His forehead protector was around his arm. And he had brown eyes.

Zoe wore a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt with a purple vest over it. She also has a matching skirt that came just above her knees. She had on darker purple socks that came just bellow her knees and had purple and white sneakers on. She also has a purple has on that was the same color as her vest and skirt and had a stripe the same color as her socks. She has blonde hair and green eyes and her headband was around her waist and it covered the showing skin.

J.P. was 'big-boned' like Choji. He wore a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets and yellow cuffs. You could see an orange shirt under the suit. He had on darker blue and yellow sneakers with white socks. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. His forehead protector was around his forehead.

"Team 6 is Inoue Isabel…"

"ITS IZZY!" a girl yelled. She was dressed in a blue short-sleeved shirt with a blue star on it and yellow shorts with red and blue sneakers. She had light blue hair that where in 2 braided pigtails and burning yellow eyes. Her forehead protector was around her neck. "I HATE that name…its Izzy," she corrected Zabuza.

"Right… Inoue IZZY, Kase Amy, and Meada Ellie."

Amy looked very shy. She had gray hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue shirt with red trim and white shorts. She also had black and white sneakers and her headband was worn like a headband.

Ellie was dressed in a pink shirt with purple stars and had green shorts. She wore green sneakers and her forehead protector was tied to her belt strap on her pants. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Team 8 is Himi Tommy, Hirata Ana, and Toriumi Takashi."

Tommy was very short and shy. He was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with a v-neck and green around the arms, collar, and bottom of the shirt with a green shirt under. He had on light green pants with orange suspenders (sp?) falling down. He had orange socks and green and white sneakers and a big orange hat that covered his brown hair. He had greenish-black eyes. His forehead protector was covered by his hat but still on his forehead.

Ana was dressed in a black shirt with red hearts. She had on dark blue shorts and had red and blue sneakers on. Her forehead protector was used as a headband to pull her yellow hair back and she had gray eyes.

Takashi had on a white shirt with a yellow collar and he had on light blue shorts and blue and white sneakers. His forehead protector was around his forehead and he had purple eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

"The rest are Chuunin. Team 4 is Ohtsuka Kira, Ohtani Kate, Morikubo Sasha, Junko Kit."

Kira had on a white tank top and green cargo pants with green and white sneakers. Her forehead proctor was around her bare arm and her light pink hair pulled back into a braided ponytail and she also had green eyes.

Kate was dressed in a gray tank top and brown cargo pants with red sneakers. Her forehead proctor was worn as a headband to pull her dirty blonde hair back and she had hazel eyes.

Sasha wore a tie-day pink and light blue tank top with darker blue cargo pants and yellow sneakers. Her forehead proctor was around her waist and she had dark blue hair and black eyes.

Kit had on a silver tank top with a black skull on it and pink cargo pants with silver sneakers. Behind a pair of glasses where pink eyes and she had black hair. Her forehead proctor was worn around her neck.

"And you know everyone else. Now Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Azuma, we have that meeting to go to. We'll be back." And with that, all the Jounin left and Gaara was pissed he couldn't fight Shelly right then.


	15. At the ramen shop

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: TOOK YOU DAMN LONG ENOUGH!

Me: shut up! sorry about the long update. i have been in camp (and still in camp)

Gaara: your so full of shit

Me: you have such language

Gaara: and proud of it!

Itachi: good god...

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **i'm so glad you like it! and i'm very happy to hear its not hard to follow! actually, it IS the digimon people. i love digimon and i just wanted to put them in there. yay suger!

**digitalcat17:** yesh yesh yesh lotsa deicription. yesh its maroon. that part of the chapter is just for you my doomish friend. i like darker... :D

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE ON THE FATES OF DOSU, KIN, AND ZAKU!

1. Kill them off

2. Keep them but make them evil

3. Keep them and make them good

and! (this is only if they are are good but still vote please)

1. Have a Dosu x Kin thing

2. Have a Zaku x Kin thing

So far we have here are the results

Kill them off: 3

Keep them but make them evil: 0

Keep them and make them good: 5

Dosu x Kin: 0

Zaku x Kin: 5

Dosu x OC: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto orDigimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"So…Kouichi...why is your shirt pink?" Naruto asked, already on his 10th bowl of ramen.

"ITS MAROON!" all the mist people yelled.

"Wow ok dude!" At that moment Terra and Kumiko walked into the shop and Wes and Kankuro went to greet them.

Also at the same time 4 other girls came in. They where from the Leaf Village.

One has long black hair and black eyes. She was dressed in an orange tank top with a matching orange skirt with green swirls on both. She had fishnet leggings also. She had on black sandals and her forehead proctor was around her waist.

Another had shoulder length brown hair and you couldn't see her eye color because she was wearing a pair of shades. She has on a black tank top with a black skirt with a sliver pattern and oddly she wore a trench coat. Her forehead proctor was around her neck and she had black sandals and fishnets around her ankles.

The third had purple hair that came to the middle of her back and green eyes. She had on a sliver tank with a matching skirt with a blue pattern and she had blue sandals. She also had a brown messenger bag over her shoulder and there was a little dog in it. Her forehead proctor was worn like a headband and she had fishnets around her upper arms.

The forth had orange-red hair that was to her chin and sliver eyes. She had on a red tank top with a matching skirt with black patterns and blue sandals. She had fishnets around her forearms and her forehead protector was around her forehead.

"HEY! CATTY-CHAN!" Hinata yelled. The girl with the silver eyes turned and smiled.

"Hinata-sama! Neji-kun!" Catty said happily.

"Catherine-san," Neji mumbled, going back to his ramen.

"Guys, this is our cousin," Hinata gestured to Neji, "Catherine."

"Hi. You can call me Catty or Cat. It doesn't matter," Catty said. "This is the rest of my team, Yuzuki Lily," she gestured to the girl in orange, "Toochika Clara," she gestured to the trench coat girl, "and Masukawa Emily with her dog Akita," she gestured to the girl in sliver.

Kiba, Lee, Shino (we think), and Choji all stared at Emily, Lily, Clara, and Catty. Lee then stood up and bowed to Lily.

"Mss. Lily! It would be my honor as a gentleman to buy you a bowl of ramen!" Lily giggled.

"Thank you um…"

"Lee! My name is Rock Lee!"

"Thank you Lee. I would love some."

Shino and Clara seemed to stare at each other.

"Cool shades," they said together.

"Ug…I like your eyes," Choji said to Catty.

"Thank you…" she said

Kiba walked over to Emily.

"So…you like dogs?"

"This is the saddest flirting I have ever seen," Gaara mumbled to Shelly.

"You think you could do better?" she asked.

"I bet you 10 bucks that I can do a much better job at flirting then them."

"I'll take that bet!" They shook on it and slammed 10 bucks each on their table. Gaara then got up and went over to the girl of his choice, which happened to be his secret crush.

"Hey Rika! It's nice to see you again after all this time," he said.

"You too Gaara," she said. He smiled.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Rika blushed.

"T-thank you…"

"Wanna go out Friday?"

"Sure."

"Great. Pick you up at 7." He kissed her on the cheek and went back to the table. Shelly put the 20 bucks in his hand.

"I hate you…"

"You just hate me cause I'm smooth!"

"Like your ass?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Your such an ass."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"


	16. Temari's diary and attacked

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: ...

Me?

Gaara: tired

Me: well...that's expected! you don't sleep!

Gaara: ...

Itachi: oh my...

**Alien26: **ya about the language...all the kids at camp swear a lot and it's been getting to me but this is that last chapter (i think) with the really bad langauge! and exams start...in 2 chapter i think! but i have the first thing typed and will be posted today!

**Matt and T.K.: **mhmm, mhmm, mhmm ya you said that alreday!

Ok the voting is over! I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to kill the Sound 3 off or wanted to make them evil but they are good and staying! Also there will be new Zaku x Kin and Dosu x OC (suggested by Matt and T.K.) And her name is Narita Tibby so there you go!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto orDigimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

The next day after dragging Lee back to the hospital (he escaped and no one noticed) the Sand Siblings and their 'brothers' and 'sisters' where hanging at their apartment. Shelly was trying to get her nose to stop bleeding and Gaara was treating a highly bloody wound on his forehead.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

"What the fuck did you say!" she snapped.

"Oh nothing."

"You know," Temari said, sipping on a Sprite, "you two need to chill or your going to get killed before the exams have the chance to. And Gaara, if you punch Shelly in the nose one more time, it WILL brake. What is this? The 7th time?" Gaara shrugged.

"Damn. It won't stop bleeding." Shelly then coughed and some blood came up. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Your just upset cause that'll be there for your date." Gaara then bashed his head against the wall, leaving a bloody mark.

"Date?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh look at this now!" Wes said. "Our little Gaara has a date!"

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, tossing cards in a hat with Naruto.

"OH! LET ME GUESS!" Naruto yelled. He then though about it. "Ug…I have nothing!"

"I couldn't care less," Jackie mumbled. Gaara sighed.

"Its Rika OK?" he snapped. Temari then chocked on her Sprite.

"Rika! Haku's sister Rika? Red haired, bitchy Rika!" she yelled.

"Ya. Why?"

"Oh no reason!"

"Liar!" Kankuro yelled. He then pulled out a purple diary. In gold letters _Temari _was spelled out.

"Oh no you didn't you son of a bitch! Give it back!" Kankuro was able to keep her back with his foot.

"April 30 

_Haku came today. He's SO CUTE! Yes he does look a little like a girl and when we first met I wasn't sure he even WAS a guy! But he's hot! And he's sensitive! I feel bad for him. He died before! I wonder what its like to die…oh well! He's hot!"_

"FUCK YOU KANKURO!" He just smiled and gave her the diary back.

"Hey! Ya know what?" Naruto said, "If Tamari was going to marry Haku and Gaara was going to marry Rika, they would be brother and sister AND brother-in-law and sister-in-law! Weird!"

The room was so quite you could hear crickets.

"Come on Gaara…let's clean up that thing on your forehead…" Shelly mumbled and they walked away.

"WHAT DID I SAY!"

* * *

Shelly and Gaara went over to the Trio's apartment since the Sand Siblings where out of any good medical supplies, due to the constant fighting between the Siblings.

"You would make a good medical ninja," Gaara said.

"…ug…" Shelly never told anyone about going to Tsunade's office and begging her to teach her. "I already am in training…"

"SINCE WHEN?"

"When Lee got hurt."

"Oh…"

They walked in silence of a bit until Shelly suddenly stopped. "What?" Gaara asked. Her eyes narrowed and turned Sharingan red.

"We're being followed." Gaara stopped for a second.

"No we're not. I don't sense anything. Come on," he walked on. Her Sharingan deactivated and she walked on, too.

Suddenly a shower of Senbon came at them but Gaara's sand stopped it.

"I TOLD YOU!" Shelly yelled. The Senbon kept coming.

"What do we do!" They where being attacked from every side and there was no enemy in site.

"The only thing I know to do in this situation is…RUN!" They ran as quickly as they could without any power. Some Senbon got pass the sand and embedded itself in their skin.

About 10 minutes and 20 more Senbon getting past the sand later, Gaara tripped and took Shelly down with him. The sand left and they where faced with millions of Senbon.

"Yo!" a voice called and suddenly the Senbon where gone.

They looked over their shoulders and Kakashi was coming.

"DID YOU GO THAT!" Gaara yelled.

"Do what?" he asked. "Hey what happened?"

"THERE WHERE MILLIONS OF SENBON AFTER US AND THEY STOPPED WHEN YOU CAME!" Kakashi looked around, only visible eye narrowed.

"Maybe you walked into a trap. Tsunade has been setting up things like that at night."

"THAT WAS NO TRAP!" Kakashi looked into the forest and could swear he saw a fast moving shadow.


	17. Move, Flashback, and 'define different'

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: -happy-

Gaara?

Me: more then one update!

Gaara: oh...

Itachi: you danm know there isn't a review

Me: oh well!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

By Friday, Lee was out of the hospital but on crutches.

"MY BEST FRIEND WES! I DO NOT BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" He pulled Wes in a tight hug, which made his face turn blue.

"L-l-lee!" Wes mumbled. Lee let go.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Since Lee is so energetic, he was ready to move that day, which was ok for everyone since they where already packed. It was REALLY ok for Naruto because his landlord said that this was the last day he could live there without paying another months rent.

So they poofed back and forward and with in an hour and a half they where done!

"That was the fastest move I've ever seen!" Jackie said.

* * *

A few hours later Shelly and Shizune went over to Gaara's to help him get ready for his date.

They knocked on the door and Gaara answered.

"TEMARI!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Your friend is here!"

"Who?"

"Shelly!"

"Oh…hi!"

"Gaara, we're help you for your date," Shelly said.

"Are you going to make me…pretty?" he asked with a face.

"Do you want to look pretty?" Shizune asked.

Shelly opened his closet.

"Gaara. You have 10 fishnet tops. 10 pairs of brown capris. 10 white sashes. 10 brown tops. 10 red tops and 10 pairs of khakis colored cargo pants…WHAT'S WRONG ITH YOU!"

"Well…I do have more cloths. Just not in the closet," he said.

"Are they the same?" Shizune asked.

"NO!" He showed his drawers, which had very different cloths.

"Good," Shelly said. She pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black shirt. "Put these on." She threw them at him and he walked in to bathroom, swearing under his breath.

Shizune suddenly though of her old boyfriend.

(Flashback)

_Shizune was walking down the halls of Konoha hospital. Kabuto was walking towards her, behind a bundle of papers. Shizune wasn't paying attraction to where she was going and accidentally crashed into the young medical ninja._

"_Oh my god," Shizune said, going to pick up the papers. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_It's ok," Kabuto said with a smile. _

"_Aren't you __Yakushi Kabuto?"_

"_Ya. That's me! And you Shizune, right?" She nodded. As they where picking up papers, their hands went for the same sheet and touched. They quickly pulled back and blushed. "Well…thanks for helping me pick them up," he said quickly._

"_No problem," and Kabuto was gone._

(Flashback)

About 2 minutes later he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"So is this ok for you?" he asked.

"What do you think Shizune?" Shelly asked.

"We need to do something about his hair," she said.

"WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?" Gaara asked, putting his hands over his long red hair.

* * *

Shizune added gel to Gaara's hair and combed it so it had that wet look but it wasn't wet.

"Wow. Cool," Gaara said.

"Now your good," Shizune said. Gaara smirked.

* * *

A few hours later Gaara came home. Shelly and Shizune where still there cause they wanted to hear what happened.

Gaara walked in with a smile and was humming.

"Have a good time?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded.

"Kiss her?" Temari asked. He nodded again. All 3 girls squealed.

"Good job lover boy!" Shelly said.

"Guess who I ran into on the way home," Gaara said.

"Who?" Shizune asked.

"Those 3 from Sound along with some new chick." All of them, except Gaara had a weird look. "No! It was them but they seemed…different."

"Define different," Shelly said. Gaara walked out of the room and came back with a dictionary.

"Different:

Adjective

Unlike in form, quality, amount, or nature; dissimilar: took different approaches to the problem. 2. Distinct or separate: That's a different issue altogether. 3…"

"GAARA!" they all yelled.

"Oh…well…they just didn't have that evil glint in their eyes, ya know?" They still looked uneasy.


	18. WELCOME TO HELL! JOUNIN EXAMS START!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Gaara: damn woman! a 3rd one?

Me: mhmm

Itachi: ...

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

With in a blink of an eye, it was the first day of the Jounin exams. They where ordered to the Academy to take their test.

They waited. The only sound was the sound of dripping water. Some couldn't stand the noise and left and some went mildly crazy.

Then there was a loud 'poof' and Iruka showed up.

"All who didn't go crazy or left passed," he said. Temari raised her hand.

"Excuse me but wasn't there suppose to be a written test, not that I like that kind of thing?"

"Well we decided that this was better. It's a form of Chinese torture but instead of the water dripping on you, you just hear it. As a Jounin, you will be tortured and we needed to see who can stand it!"

Next they where all ordered to meet inside the fighting hall with their sensei.

All teams stood in single file lines with the sensei at the back, inside the arena.

Tsunade stood in front of them with some other Jounin with her and Jiraiya.

"Welcome," she greeted. "Before I begin, I must warn you, Jounin exams will be the hardest exam you will ever take. You think the Chuunin exams where hard? That will be a walk in the park compared to this. If you don't think you can handle it, please leave now." She paused but no one left. "Ok then. Now here is your referee for this section of the exams, Mitarashi Anko."

Anko stepped up and looked around. "Why hello babies! Ready to visit Hell?" There was a deadly silence.

"Well these rules are the same as they are for Chuunin exams. Fight until one person dies or until you can't fight anymore. I will stop matches to stop death if I see it need. Got that?"

"Hai," they all said. Anko smiled.

"Good! Now let's see who is first to walk into the gates of Hell!" The screen lowered and all the names went flying by. They landed on Uchiha Sasuke vs. Matsuki Takato.

"Now Uchiha! Matsuki! Up and center!" Takato and Sasuke got out of line. "Now if you're not these two people standing in front of me, up to the risers now!"

As everyone walked up, Saskue and Takato went into the center ring.

"Now…START!"

Saskue started by activating his Sharingan. Takato took out a few Senbon and threw then at Sasuke. He easily dodged them.

"Going to have to do better then that!" Saskue said. Sasuke them moved so fast no one saw anything but a blur of black and blue. Next thing anyone knew Takato was on the floor. He got up and grabbed a kunai knife. He ran towards Sasuke, who just stood there with his hands behind his back, smirking. When he got close enough Sasuke took his hands out from behind his back. They where on fire.

"Nani!" Takato said. He tried to get away but…

"Too late!" Sasuke yelled. "Flaming Fist no Jutsu!" He punched Takato in the stomach and he fell backwards, pass out and on fire. Sasuke put the fire out and walked away.

"WINNER! Uchiha Sasuke!" Anko said.

"Too easy," Sasuke mumbled.


	19. Zaku and Haku, rhyming and fighting!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: yo

Gaara: yo

Me: whee writing fights is fun

Gaara: too bad you suck at it

Me: shut up

Itachi: surrounded by idiots...

**digitalcat17: **WHY THANK YOU! yesh the language. you should hear brandon! its so funny. i would never think that someone's favortie word would actually be 'bitch' but he proved me wrong

**Matt and T.K.": **mhmm! i was typing it and i was like 'oh ya! Matt and T.K. wanted some kabushiz' so that was for you! and about the old boyfrined thing...you'll see:) i'm going to like have flashback stories with Shizune on what happend and that _should _lead up to the suppries but i'm not sure.

**Alien26: **yesh,rika. WHY THANK YOU MY FRIEND!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

And thanks to Jackie for making the first name for the dude who fights Haku.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and glomped him. "THAT WAS AMAZING! Where did you learn that Jutsu? I never seen you use it before."

"I've been working on it at night," he responded.

"SO COOL!"

"Hey!" Anko yelled. "Quite! The 2nd match is about to begin!"

The names rolled by on the screen. When it stopped it read 'Abumi Zaku vs. Kazu'.

"Zaku," Dosu started.

"I know," Zaku said.

"But Zaku…!"

"I know!" Dosu sighed.

"Just don't die." Zaku smirked.

"Dying isn't my style, ya know?"

"Now…START!" Anko yelled.

Kazu started quickly. He formed some hand seals then said, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

A thick layer of fog surrounded Zaku and Kazu.

Zaku looked all around, trying to sense Kazu but the fog was interfering with his senses. Then a flash of color hit Zaku. It kept hitting him.

'_Damn! I need to get out of this fog!'_ Zaku though desperately. He pushed his way through the fog, getting hit every step of the way. Eventually he was knocked of the fog.

"That's it!" He formed some hand seals then flexed his hands. "Zankuuha!" The air blast pushed all the fog away and smacked Kazu to the wall. Blood came from his mouth. Zaku then punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the chin. Then he kicked him back down and slammed his elbow into his back. Kazu shakily got up. "You should have stayed down! Zankuuha!" He re-flexed his hands and the air blast smacked him back into the wall and he passed out.

"Winner, Abumi Zaku!" Anko yelled.

"Damn. Too easy. Way too easy. Poor thing didn't even give me the chance to have some fun."

A medical nin came and took Kazu to the infirmary.

When Zaku got back up Dosu scolded him for his bad temper and that shinobi need to keep their cool.

"Hey, but I won didn't I?" he asked his mummy-looking friend. Dosu sighed.

"That's besides the point. We made a pact to chill."

"I'm chilled. I wanted to win and that's what I did." Dosu sighed and gave it up.

"Zaku, good job," Kin said with a slight blush. That made Zaku blush.

"T-thanks." Tibby rolled her eyes.

"You have suck an negative attitude," Dosu scolded.

"Screw you." Dosu didn't like Tibby and was only on his team is because her teammates and old sensei where loyal to Sound and she had nowhere else to go.

She had mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore the traditional Sound gray and purple wrap around her neck with a purple tube top with purple arm warmers. She also had the same pants as the other 3 but in skirt form. Her legs where wrapped to about mid lower leg and she had on purple sandals. Her forehead proctor was around her forehead.

"Listen up! Round 3 is starting!" The names flew pass on the bored until it landed on 'Morikawa Soubi vs. Haku'.

"Kill him, Haku," Rika said.

"Let me think about that. A-NO! I don't _try _to kill people unless it's needed," he said and walked down to the arena.

Soubi was a ninja from Hidden Cloud. He had on a tan jacket on under a thing of electric proof armor. He also had on long army patterned pants with green sandals. His forehead proctor was around his forehead. He also had green hair and light brown eyes.

"Now…start!" Anko said.

Soubi waited no time. He started forming hand seals right away. "Saikou no Justu! (Lighting)" he called. A cloud formed in front of him and glowed yellow. A shot of lighting came out. Haku did a back flip and barely dodged it.

"HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Haku performed the hand seals. Suddenly a small area of water appeared and Haku stomped in it. Ice needles shot up and flew at Soubi. They went into the cloud and never came out. Then the cloud started glowing again. Haku started performing more hand seals. "HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou!" The water around him started to rise and form ice mirrors.

"Your bloodline isn't going to help here!" Soubi said. A flash of lighting left the cloud and hit the mirror. Haku smirked.

"Looks like you where proven wrong."

"Was I?" Soubi formed more hand seals and the bolt of lighting got brighter. "Kyoujaku, (power)," he mumbled. Suddenly the mirror creaked then shattered. Haku gasped as the ice turned back to water. Then the bolt hit him. He was thrown back against the wall, a whole in his cloths where the lighting hit. A trail of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.

Haku wiped it away and shakily got up, using the wall for support.

"If I was you, I would give up," Soubi said. Haku ignored him.

"HiJustu, Makyou HyouShou!" The mirrors surrounded the cloud.

"That trick again?" Soubi seemed disappointed. "Kyoujaku." The cloud flashed an even brighter yellow and the lighting popped out. But instead of breaking the mirror, it bounded to one mirror to another and eventually hit the cloud and it exploded.

Haku then walked to the mirrors and got in one. Inside the mirrors, he threw about 10 Senbon at Soubi. When the mirrors broke, Haku fell to his knees, breathing heavily and Soubi was out.

"Winner, Haku!" A med nin came out and checked Soubi's pulse.

"Is he...dead? I'm not getting anything." Haku rolled his eyes and rolled Soubi on his stomach.

"See?" Haku pointed to the Senbon embedded in his neck. "Pressure points. He's not dead. It's just a dead-like state." Haku walked back. "And he calls himself a medical ninja. Feh."


	20. Enter Gaara

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ...

Gaara?

Me: Itachi...tell them!

Itachi: its been 4 days since she updated and she's pissed no one reviewed

Me: that's right!

Gaara: oh well

Me: ...i'm also pissed at said person! the all american jackass! (ha jackie!)

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Enter Sandman by Metallica

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

And thanks to Jackie for making the first name for the dude who fights Gaara.

* * *

"See! That's what I meant by killing him!" Rika said. Haku rolled his eyes.

Zabuza smiled at Haku. "Good job!" Haku rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Zabuza-sensei!"

"Ok the 4th round is starting!" Anko yelled. The names flew by on the board.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Naruto yelled, anxious to get going.

The names finally stopped on 'Gaara vs. Kusunoki Rai'.

"SON OF A …!" Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"I think I'm going to do this the old fashion way," Gaara said to Temari and Kankuro.

"What? Having the demon come out and kill everyone?" Kankuro asked.

"NO BAKA! Just standing there and letting the sand do all the work!"

"Is that really fair Gaara?" Temari asked.

"I doubt it but I'm not in the mood to go into my new groove."

Gaara walked to the arena with his arms crossed. Rai was from Hidden Rain. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and he had on long black pants. He kept the traditional umbrellas of Hidden Rain on his back and his forehead proctor was worn backwards.

"Ready?" Anko asked. "START!"

Rai started by pulling out his umbrellas and tossed them into the air. They started spinning. "Jouro Senban!"

The Senbon hidden inside the umbrella came flying at Gaara. He just stood there, playing with the cork from his gourd.

When the Senbon hit, the sand shot up and saved him.

"Hey guys," Wes said to Jackie and Shelly. Then they whispered then suddenly a mini guitar, bass, and drum set appeared. And they started playing!

Wes: _Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget, my son _

_To include everyone _

_Tuck you in, warm within _

_keep you free from sin _

_till the sandman he comes _

_sleep with one eye open _

_gripping your pillow tight_

Gaara's sand shout out at Rai and he crashed into the wall with extreme force. He tried to get up but the sand attacked again. Finally Rai was able to get loose from the sand.

All: _Exit, light _

_Enter, Night _

_Take my hand _

_we're off to never-never land_

He grabbed a kunai in one hand and 4 shurikan in one and threw them at Gaara but the sand saved him again.

Jackie: _Something's wrong, shut the light _

_heavy thoughts tonight _

_And they aren't of snow white _

_dreams of war, dreams of liars _

_dreams of dragon's fire _

_and of things that will bite _

_sleep with one eye open _

_gripping your pillow tight_

The sand shout up and fell like a wave onto Rai. He came up on top of the sand, spitting some out. He ran towards Gaara and tried punching him but the sand stopped him.

All: _Exit, light _

_Enter, Night _

_Take my hand _

_we're off to never-never land_

Wes: _Now I lay me down to sleep_

Shelly and Jackie: _Now I lay me down to sleep_

Wes: _I pray the lord my soul to keep_

Shelly and Jackie: _I pray the lord my soul to keep_

Wes: _If I die before I wake_

Shelly and Jackie: _If I die before I wake_

Wes: _I pray the lord my soul to take_

Shelly and Jackie: _I pray the lord my soul to take_

Rai suddenly disappeared. Gaara gasped. He appeared behind him and got him from behind. That pissed Gaara off.

"TO THE NEW WAYS IT IS!" Gaara yelled. He took his gourd off and started fighting with hand – to – hand. He kicked Rai in the chin and then punched him in the stomach. He it the wall. Gaara then smashed him into the wall and kicked him back so he slammed into the ground.

Shelly: _Hush little baby, don't say a word _

_never mind that noise you heard _

_it's just the beasts under your bed _

_in your closet, in your head_

Some sand then moved from the gored.

"Desert Coffin!" Some sand covered Rai's legs. He looked scared. Gaara opened his hand and closed it. "Desert Funeral!" Rai then cried out as his legs got crushed.

"Winner! Gaara!" Anko yelled.

All (including Gaara): _Exit, light _

_Enter, Night _

_gain of sand _

_we're off to never-never land_

_Exit, light _

_Enter, Night _

_Take my hand _

_we're off to never-never land_

"WHOO!" Gaara yelled. "That is SO my song!"


	21. Into Shadow and Uchiha and Hyuuga hatred

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: dude!

Gaara: what?

Me: I HEARD DIEDARA'S VOICE!

Gaara: ...

Me:)

Itachi: Deidara...

Deidara: Itachi-sama, yeah?

Itachi: nothing...

**Alien26: **yesh! go gaara and haku and zaku! ya you told me not to update but...yeah...

**digitalcat17: **yesh i'm weird. yes said person is odd and a jackass!

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flameing...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHOO!" Gaara yelled. "That is SO my song!"

Gaara ran up the stairs as Rai got taken to the hospital.

"Hyper much?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe. Problem?" Gaara asked in response.

"Maybe."

"Hey…look there!" Jackie pointed to an oddly dark corner. She saw a pair or blood red eyes look at her.

"What?" everyone asked and looked. They saw nothing. Whatever was there is now gone.

"Never…mind…"

(In the shadows)

"Oh! My! God! Itachi-sama! That was TOO close, yeah!" Akatsuki member, Deidara cried. "Danna! Did you see that girl? She looked RIGHT AT US YEAH!" Deidara was really yelling loud but it didn't matter because all the Akatsuki members where in the world of Shadow that Itachi summoned. No one could see them or hear them unless they wanted.

"Shut UP Deidara!" Sasori yelled. "And STOP calling me 'danna'! I'm NOT your master!"

"That girl has a name," Itachi said in a cool voice that sent a chill down everyone's back.

"Itachi…did you take your rage pill?" Kisame asked.

"YES OK?" Itachi snapped before going into his 'I'm cool' stage.

Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan where all amused by this, though Tobi was also staring at Kakashi and Rin (who was standing with Tsunade).

"Oi! Itachi-sama! Look at Sasuke! He's so much older then the last time I saw him, yeah!" Deidara said, pointing out Sasuke. "And he's strong too!" Itachi nodded.

When Deidara and Itachi where 13, they where best friends even though they lived in different countries. Deidara played with Sasuke when he was over. Sasuke loved to play with Deidara almost as much as he loved playing with Itachi.

Itachi and Deidara where so close they where even on the mission that changed their lives together but that will be explained more later.

"You know…" Sasori said, "that Gaara is quite a person. I think he'll be a fun little challenge for Deidara and me. What ya say Itachi-sama?"

"Fine," Itachi mumbled. Damn did he hate being Akatsuki leader. At least he had Kisame and they did have someone above them, calling the shots. Though everyone secretly hated him and his bitch, Kabuto and everyone around the damn Orochimaru-look-alike. "Then it's settled. Kisame and I have the Kyuubi. Sasori and Deidara have Shukaku. Tobi and Zetsu have Sanbi and Hidan and Kakuzu have Nibi."

"Now that's settle," Kisame started, "can we go?"

"NO!" Itachi and Tobi said together.

"I want to watch the rest," Itachi said.

"Ug…ya! Me too!" Tobi lied.

Kisame had no choice but to obey. Though he may also be leader, he's still under Itachi in power.

"QUITE!" Naruto and Anko yelled together as the names begin to move. It read 'Uchiha

Jacqueline vs. Toochika Clara'.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, anime tears running down his cheeks. Hinata patted his back.

"It's ok Naruto-kun," she said.

Jackie sighed and started to walk down. "WAIT!" a few voices yelled. She turned and looked at Wes, Shelly, and Sasuke.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Now I know you don't like using it but use it. It might make it go by faster!" Wes said.

"YEAH!" Shelly and Sasuke said together. Jackie sighed again.

" It would be faster just to send her into some nasty twisted genjutsu!" They gave Jackie this really sad look. "FINE! Whatever."

"Ready? START!" Anko said.

'_This should be fin to watch,' _Itachi thought from the Shadows.

Clara got into fighting stance and Jackie activated her Sharingan. Then she started to from some hand seals. Clara got out a kunai, ready to counter attack but saw that Jackie wasn't attacking.

"NANI?" Neji yelled, recognizing the hand seals that his teammates best friend was forming. Hinata also noticed but didn't spaz like her cousin.

"Byakugan!" Jackie said as she finished forming the seals. Her blood red Sharingan turned a bit white but the red and black was overpowering it so it seemed like her eyes where in a fog and 4 veins emerged around each eye.

"Oh and what is this?" Kakashi asked. Shelly, Wes, and Sasuke snickered.

"A new Jutsu. Uchiha exclusive mind you," Wes said.

(Flashback)

"I have gathered you here today to teach you a Jutsu that is your blood right to know!" Wes said, looking at his cousins, who where sitting on a log.

"Oh and what is that, oh wise one?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. A vein popped out of Wes's temple.

"I have discovered a way where we can activate something similar to the Byakugan but not as strong nor able to do some Justu that someone like Neji or Hinata could do and our curse has nothing to do with it. It's just our right as Uchiha or very distance cousins of the Hyuugas."

"How?" Jackie asked, looking up from her candle.

"Simple! You activate your Sharingan then perform the hand seals of the Byakugan! See!" Wes did that and his red eyes looked like they where in a fog and 4 veins where on either side of his eyes. "Now with this you can perform a very week Kaiten. You can attack the charka network and if you're lucky you can do **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou but don't count on it. Maybe you can hit 4 points, 36 at the most but I doubt you can do all 64. You can also see the full 360 degrees."**

**Wes spent about a month teaching the Gentle Fist and the Hyuuga style (which Shelly was very happy to learn, being the Taijutsu Mistress of Konoha, only behind Gai, the Taijutsu Master, and Lee, the Taijutsu Master's apprentice).**

**(Flashback)**

**"Is this the special Uchiha/Hyuuga style **Hiashi-sama teaches you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hell no!" Wes said. "I made this up on my own, especially for my cousins. What Hiashi-sensei teaches me is much more in depth and more effective. I would have taught them it but they live the life of an Uchiha and when I live the life of a Hyuuga."

"Oh my god," Itachi mumbled.

"OMG!" Tobi said for no reason, oddly saying the letters o and m and g instead of the easy OMG.

"What Itachi-sama, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"This is distressful!" Itachi said. "An Uchiha fighting like a Hyuuga! Back when there was an Uchiha clan, no one would have EVER though of learning the Hyuuga ways! There was a rivalry between the clans even though somehow we where related. The whole clan is falling apart! I mean, we have a Taijutsu Mistress, an Uchiha who thinks he's a Hyuuga, a revenge bitterer teen, and an exploding candle lover! And 3 out of the 4 aren't even from Konoha! Let a long Japan! It was such a pain in the ass to get to America to try and kill them!"

"Now Itachi-sama…when you say 'the whole clan is falling apart' isn't it too late for that since ALL but 5 are dead, yeah?"

"…shut up Deidara!"

Jackie got into the Gentle Fist style and the fight begin. Clara was trying to dodge but she could feel the small blasts of charka that Jackie was sending. But she was use to it, fighting with Catty a lot.

Clara kicked Jackie and then punched her into a wall. Jackie got up again and continued to send blasts of charka into Clara's charka network.

After a few hits, Clara started coughing up blood.

"Is that good?" Jackie asked her crazy cousins. They gave her a thumbs up and she deactivate the Byakugan. "Good. Not to do it my way." She walked up to Clara and held out a white candle with a smile on it. "Wanna candle?"

"Ugg…sure?" Clara took the candle.

"Boom," Jackie said with a smile as it exploded. Then she did some hand seals and the world fell apart to Clara to reveled her worst nightmares. She then passed out.

"Winner! Uchiha Jacqueline!" Anko announced as they quickly got Clara to the hospital (she was still coughing up blood).

Shino sadly watched as they took Clara away. He would have to remember to visit her.

"Wow Itachi-sama!" Tobi said. "It looks like using Hyuuga ways is cool!"

"No Tobi! It's NOT cool!" Itachi said darkly. "An Uchiha is an Uchiha! A Hyuuga is a Hyuuga! DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND! Deidara? Deidara, my best friend! Do you understand?"

"I understand where your coming from Itachi-sama, yeah but that was wicked." Itachi wanted to kill someone.

"Ok the next match is starting you annoying idiots!" Anko yelled. The names moved until it read 'Hyuuga Catherine vs. Uchiha Michelle'.

"Dude," Neji said to Shelly, laughing. Shelly noticed that Catty was glaring at her.

"What's with your cousin?" she asked.

"She hates all Uchiha."

"But…when we meet her…"

"She didn't know your last name. She only knew Sasuke and if you where watching, she was glaring at him." A sound came from Shelly's voice. She shoved her camera at Jackie and left.

"Whee camera!"

"Ok! Start!" Anko said.

"Before we start…Uchiha…there is something I should say," Catty started. "Not to sound like Neji when he was an asshole but…forfeit the match." Shelly raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha are week. That is why they where all murdered by one of their own. That is why Itachi is evil. That is why Sasuke is bent on revenge. That is why Obito was crushed by a rock. That is why you are so easy controlled by a curse. Someone from a clan so weak could not win in this match."

Her words not only pissed Shelly off but it pissed everyone else off whom where close to any Uchiha.

"Uchiha are weak, huh?" Shelly asked.

"And you use a cheep version of what was a powerful and respected bloodline limit!" Shelly growled slightly.

"I _will _beat you and prove that Uchiha are not weak." Catty shook her head.

"So be it. Your funeral."

"WHOOWHOO!" Lee yelled, fire in his eyes. "This is TRULY a fight between Hyuuga and Uchiha! Of course Shelly will win!"

"What!" Neji snapped at his life long rival.

"Shelly is clearly stronger! She is Konoha's Black Beauty and Taijutsu Mistress!"

"Ya well, you know how I'm the most gifted Hyuuga in years?" Lee nodded. "Well she's the second most gifted, only a little weaker then me. And she has a deep hatred for Uchihas. I donno why but she does. I don't think Shelly will win so easily."

"You do just know that you're saying that about your teammate?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yes."

"I bet you that Shelly will win! The power of youth is with her!" Lee said. "If I lose then I must do 1000 laps around the Village on my hands!"

"Fine. And if I lose, I'll do whatever you want for a month." They shook. Their bet made Sasuke want to go back to being Bookie so he started taking bets.

Catty did the hand seals needed. "Byakugan!"

Shelly activated her Sharingan the did the hand seals. "Byakugan!"

They both got in the Gentle Fist style. "Let's see if the mistress of Taijutsu can handle Hyuuga Taijutsu! Bring it!" Catty challenged.

They started exchanging blows, trying to target vital organs but Shelly was having trouble seeing them.

"Personally I think Uchihas are better then Hyuugas! I'm sorry Neji!" Lee said, not paying much attraction to the fight. Hinata was watching closely with her Byakugan active, to get a better knowledge of the internal damage. It wasn't that bad…yet…but Hinata see the intention to kill in Catty's eyes. It was the same look that Neji use to give her.

"Well Lee. I would have to disagree with you. For centuries the Hyuuga clan has been better then the Uchiha clan."

"Like hell it has!" Sasuke snapped. "Uchihas are NUMBER ONE! And Itachi is number nothing cause he's a bastard who needs to die a horrible painful dead by my hands but other then him, UCHIHAS ARE NUMBER ONE!"

"Sasuke…Lee…Neji…SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

Catty was able to block Shelly's attack with her arm. They kept attacking each other and it looked like they where missing but damage was slowly taking effect.

THEY THEN ATTACKED AT THE SAME TIME AND PAUSED. Shelly then coughed up blood. "See? You can't even handle a few hits to your heart." Shelly moved Catty's arm away and tried to attack again but Catty poked her in her arms. Red dots formed. Shelly scowled.

Catty formed some hand seals.

'_Shit,' _Shelly thought, recognizing them.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" She started delivering a series of pokes. "Two strikes! Four strikes! Thirty-six strikes! Sixty three strikes!" Then…she stopped. Shelly hugged her body. She could feel the **Byakugan deactivate.

'_At least I have enough charka to keep my Sharingan going,' _she though. _'Wait…sixty-three? I though it was sixty four.'_

She could sense Catty gather charka in her hand. "Sixty four strikes!" She took her charka-loaded hand and punched Shelly in the nose.

"That's all? Feh. I'm punched in the nose almost every…" she stopped because suddenly she couldn't breath. Blood was flowing from her nose in a steady stream. She could feel it already start to swell and the Sharingan deactivated.

'_Shit. It's finally broken,' _Shelly though. She coughed up come blood. Catty smirked.

"Every body has a spot where most of the person's charka is stored. For you, it's your nose. It seems the charka is stored there to heal it often. You must hurt your nose a lot." Shelly glared up at Gaara.

"Now…what are you going to do now? You can't use your 'Byakugan' nor Sharingan nor can you gather charka."

"You're forgetting! I _am _the Taijutsu Mistress! That means all Taijutsu. Not just Hyuuga style!"

Then another Taijutsu battle begin, which was hard for Shelly, with blood clouding her vision. Catty was still using the Gentle Fist style with a mix of normal Taijutsu.

Catty went down and tried to kick Shelly just she jumped and kicked Catty in the face. She sprung back and did a back flip and kicked Shelly to the wall. Shelly then ran towards her, ready for the attack but Catty sent a blast of charka to her and she stopped.

"Even going to back what your best in, you won't win. Give up or die." Shelly coughed up some more blood.

"I won't give up," she mumbled. "I'll win for my clan."

Shelly took a deep breath. _'Please have enough charka for this!'_ She formed 3 hand seals.

A very light and faint sound of birds filled the room and a very small ball of electricity formed in Shelly's left hand. It was so small she doubt it would do damage to the Hyuuga but she had to try.

"Chidori!" She used the small ball of electric light to punch Catty in the chest. That made Catty pass out. Shelly smirked. "I guess Uchiha don't suck as much as you though, ne?"

"Winner! Uchiha Michelle!"

"YAY!" Lee yelled. A medic took Catty away and looked at Shelly's nose. They gave her a cloth and said that there wasn't much they could do but put this metal thing over it. But it was too bloody so they decided to do it later.

As Shelly came back Neji stopped her. "Let me take a look," Neji said. He activated his Byakugan and took a look at her organs. He did this a lot and it made Shelly mad cause every time he tricked her and said there was something wrong and even got Hinata into it.

"Neji, I know there is nothing wrong," Shelly said in a muffled voice. Neji looked puzzled.

"Hinata. What is that?" He pointed to what only looked like a spot of blood on her shirt. Hinata took a look.

"Damn…Catty-chan did a number on many organs. You should go to the hospital Shelly. That doesn't look good." Shelly just waved her hand and walked away.

"5. 4. 3. 2. Now." Shelly stopped suddenly. She gripped her chest and coughed up blood. She was going to fall but Kakashi caught her. "She needs to go to the hospital." Kakashi nodded and took her. "Told her I was right but NOOO!"


	22. The clash of swords

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude

Jackie: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeee

Gaara?

Me: hehe. ak! high school starts a week from tomorrow. i'm in MAJOR spaz mode! and i have the devil civic teacher and last time i had a devil teacher (which was 2nd grade) i wasn't ok for 2 years

Gaara: HA! sucks for you!

Me: T.T your not nice...

Gaara: your point?

Me: ... well at least my boyfriend dumped me! that makes me happy!

Gaara: and WHY is that?

Me: cause he wasn't being nice and he was acting like a jackass!

Gaara: ...ok...

Itachi: good god your all nuts...i need my range pills...DEIDARA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Thanky note: I would like to thank my Co- Author; Alien26 for help with this chapter! You rock! -good guy pose!- THIS CHAPTER ROCKS!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Itachi-sama," Hidan started, trying to think of his words carefully, so not to piss off his leader, "If you don't mind me asking…why are we staying?"

"Ug…um…ah…" Itachi stuttered. Then a though came. "Ok I have an idea! I shouldn't said that," he mumbled the last part. "Ok here it is!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wanna candle?" Jackie asked.

"Is it going to explode again?" Gai asked.

"Of course not!"

"Ok then." Jackie handed him a candle. 'Boom…' "YOU SAID IT WASN'T GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"Ok. Ok! It won't explode this time! I swear!" 'Boom…'

"Agg!" Gai had anime tears running down his face.

"This is very amusing," Asuma said. Kurenai and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Jackie, stop tormenting Gai, that's Kakashi's job," Kurenai ordered.

"Awww…do I gotta Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Oh snap. Alright."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Next match!" Anko shouted.

The screen started its lottery of names. Naruto and Lee were both gripping the railing with anticipation. However, their spirits were crushed once more as the screen displayed,

Hyuuga Wesley and Ryuzaki, step forward!

"Finally," Wes grumbled. He leaped from his position on the balcony effortlessly and landed softly on the ground. He was met with what seemed to be his match in swordsmanship.

Ryuzaki was wearing acid-washed jeans and a black tank-top shirt. He had raven-hair that was in a messy manner and he did not wear any shoes. On his belt were two identical katanas, both with black handles.

Anko gave the signal to get ready. Both combatants threw their hands over their weapons, inches away from touching them. Through some sort of mental contract using their eyes, they had agreed to use their swords only to see if two blades were more adept to win with than one.

Anko threw her hand down and jumped out of the way.

Wes and Ryuzaki simultaneously drew their swords and charged. Almost instantly after, the sounds of metal-against-metal clashing rang throughout the arena.

Ryuzaki was swinging his swords like a madman in an eerie dance, while his opponent calmly defended. For almost two minutes the battle raged with no differences.

Suddenly, Wesley whirled Blood Stain around in a complex manner of strikes and slit the weapon back into its scabbard. Ryuzaki froze. Then, both his swords broke into two, and slash marks appeared all around his body. He fell to the floor, blood beginning to pool around the corpse. It was obvious he was dead.

"Winner! Hyuuga Wesley!" Anko shouted as they took the corpse away.

"Was killing him really necessary?" Asuma asked when his sword wielding student came back up.

"Is smoking really necessary?" he asked his sensei. Asuma shut up at the comment.


	23. Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: poppet!

Gaara: ...

Me: ZOMG! only 4 days till sch...sch...that thing...

Gaara: school?

Me: DON'T SAY IT!

Gaara: school, school, school, school!

Me: -blacks out-

Itachi: oh my...

**Alien26: **no smoking isn't necessary

**digitalcat17:** whoosh to you too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. I didn't think a GEEK could kill someone!" Ino snapped.

"Geeks surprise you but then again…geeks do suck," Kumiko added.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BITCHES?" Wes yelled.

"GEEK!" they yelled back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"YO!" Anko shouted. "No fighting unless I SAY ITS OK! Got that brats!"

"Hai…" they mumbled.

"Good! Now for the next match!"

The names on the bored flew by until it read 'Hyuuga Neji vs. Kirihara Kei'.

Lee and Naruto sighed.

"NEJI!" Gai yelled in Neji's ear. "LET YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS LEAD YOU TO VICTORY!"

"Ug…sure, Gai-sensei…" Neji mumbled, rubbing his ear.

"GOOD LUCK!" Lee yelled.

Wes huffed. "Good luck…I suppose…whatever…YOU STILL SUCK!"

"Good luck, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said happily.

"Go get them!" Tenten said. Neji give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek before jumping down.

Kei was from Hidden Sand, one of Terra's teammates. He was dressed in black shorts with a red jacket. His forehead proctor was around his leg.

"Ok go!" Anko said.

"WHERE!" some people yelled, thinking she was talking about the band.

"I mean start…"

"Oh…"

"Byakugan!" Neji said, activating the bloodline. Neji took the Hyuuga stance and before Kei even got a chance to move, Neji attacked his charka network.

Kei grabbed a kunai and hit Neji in the arm before he could attack again.

When Neji was distracted, Kei started forming hand seals.

"Desert storm no Jutsu!" he yelled. A weird wind formed and sand and charka where embedded in the wind, cutting flesh and making sand get in the wounds and blinding the person.

Everyone had to block it except Gaara, who was enjoying the sandy breeze and didn't mind the cuts forming on every inch of his body.

"Kaiten!" Neji started spinning and made it so he jumped up and moved closer to Kei.

Once close enough he attacked. "**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" He started delivering a series of pokes. "Two strikes! Four strikes! Thirty-six strikes! Sixty-four strikes!" Kei winced and coughed up some blood but didn't look like he was going to pass out anytime soon and Neji didn't know how much longer he could be in this storm.**

**'_GOT IT!' _Neji though happily.**

**"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!" Neji yelled. He easily made 4 clones of himself that surrounded Kei.**

**"U! ZU! MA! KI! NARUTO COMBO; NEJI STYLE!" Neji kicked Kei in the air and smashed him back down. The sand storm stopped and Kei tried to get up but failed.**

**"Winner! Hyuuga Neji!"**

**Neji smirked as he went back up.**

**"Neji! Good use of that!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Earlier Naruto told everyone who was able to make shadow clones; they could use his clone style Taijutsu, they just has to add their name, like Neji did.**

**"YOUTHFUL NEJI!" Gai and Lee yelled. Hinata smiled and Tenten hugged him.**

**"Next!" Anko yelled. The screen moved until it read 'Uzumaki Naruto vs. Ryo',**

**"FINALLY!" Naruto screamed. He jumped down and waited for the Mist nin.**

**"GO!" Anko yelled.**

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto made 8 clones from himself, kunai in hand.**

**"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!" Ryo called, making 8 water clones, kunai also in hand.**

**Naruto and Ryo easily beat each other clones and Ryo was able to kick Naruto in the stomach with such force that the wall crumbled slightly when Naruto hit it.**

**Naruto ignored the searing pain and did a back flip right into Ryo's chin, sending him up. Naruto jumped up and kicked him up then down.**

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The 4 newly made clones surrounded Ryo. "U! ZU! MA! KI! NARUTO COMBO!" Ryo got smashed into the ground and the clones went away. Ryo shakily got up.**

**"Water hole no Jutsu!" A swirling vortex of water appeared under Naruto's feet, dragging him in. It closed then in midair reappeared, spitting him out. He hit the ground hard and was clearly unconscious. "That's just sad."**

**The ground under Ryo then started to crank. He looked under with wide eyes. Naruto popped out and punched Ryo with bone shattering force. Ryo passed out as the wet Naruto clone disappeared. **

**"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" Anko called.**


	24. Here It Goes Again Teen Leaf Style

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ok this chapter has nothing to do with anything and its toatally pointless but i wanted to do it

Gaara: ...

Me: shut up

Gaara: i didn't say anything!

Me: i can tell what your thingking

Gaara: ...

Me: if you want to see the real version the link it; w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v C x e Q N 2 G W A z w

Gaara: take the spaces out, member that

Me: if that doesn't work, tell me and i'll regive it to you

Itachi: too weird

**Alien26: **Yesh go Neji. Ya it should only belong to Naruto but Kakashi can do it and this one site I saw said Mr. Jackson (Orochimaru) and Kabuto can do it to so...yeah and yesh, Go Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon nor the song 'Here It Goes Again' by Ok Go

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok next ma…" Anko started.

"Hold on!" Shizune said. She whispered something in Anko's ear.

"She's letting them do WHAT! Ok fine. Um…by the order of the Hokage there shall be…a performance by Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji who are calling themselves…. 'The Teen Leafs."

They jumped down and made 12 treadmills appeared.

"Yeah we're going to be performing the Treadmill Dance to the song 'Here It Goes Again' by Ok Go on the CD Oh No," Neji announced.

Sasuke and Naruto stood on two serpent treadmills with Shikamaru and Choji behind them in the windows they made and so on. Sasuke then turned on a boom box.

Sasuke and Naruto then moved so they there holding on to the handles. Shikamaru and Choji did the same but in the other direction and so on. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji then spared out the they where about to do a jumping jack while Sasuke and Naruto took one foot off the treadmill and lifted an arm. Then they pulled their arm in and looked at the ground and the others clapped their hands.

Sasuke and Naruto then got off the treadmill and jumped back on. All 8 started moving back or forward depending on the treadmill.

Then they all reversed places a few times before Sasuke started to move in some undesirable way before letting the treadmill move him back. He put his hand to his jaw.

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

They guys in the back jumped off the mills and ran back on. They all clapped their hands and fell forward and gripped the handles and started running. They lifted their hands up and slid off. Then they started walking through all the mills and it looked like they where skating.

Sasuke and Lee where left on the mills and they walked on the mills while waving their hands. They went back as the others moved forward.

_Just when you think you're in control,_

_just when you think you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,_

_should have known,_

_should have known again,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

They started running in black before moving in circles on the mills. They did one hop while holding on to the bar and they let their legs slid down until they where on the ground. They let go of the bar and let their hands slide down.

Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and Lee then hopped up when Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Neji sat on the mills and moved backwards. As they where sitting and moving the other 4 slid on their stomachs and rode the mills that way. Then they all slid off.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up onto the mills and gave each other a high five before sliding back down. Their legs swung back wards as the other 4 ran back on the mills. Their legs hit another set of bars and stayed there as the others jumped through the mills and on to other ones.

Sasuke and Naruto put their feet down as the other 4 slid off and they started walking. Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee joined Sasuke on his mill and Choji, Kiba, and Neji joined Naruto on his and copied their movements.

They kicked up a leg and an arm very few seconds. They then grabbed each others waists and slid off.

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve._

_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb._

_Just when you think you're in control,_

_just when you think you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known, should have known,_

_should have known again,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes._

_Oh, here it goes._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji ran onto the mills and slid through the bars with a jump as Sasuke and Naruto walked on them. The other 4 slid up the mills and jumped onto the bar. They stood up, saluted (sp?), and struck a pose for a few seconds before jumping off and sliding up. They then repeated it and Sasuke and Naruto posed with them.

Then they went back on a single mill (same as before). They looked to the left, then the right.

Sasuke and Shino then moved up one mill and started walking before moving on to the next mill. The other 4 did the same but going back. When they where as far as they could go, the other 2 repeated before all taking a jump forward and sliding back. Sasuke landed on the mill as he wanted for the other 4.

They then all jumped on to the mills, arms up, spinning so one foot was on one mill and another was on a different and they jumped in circles. They then jumped to the next mill over and Sasuke and Naruto slid off and Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji jumped through the bars. They grabbed onto the bottoms of the bars and kicked their legs up as Sasuke and Naruto went back on the mills.

They walked down them like they where skating as the other 4 slid off on their backs. They spun around on the mills as the other 4 came back on and slid down. Then Sasuke and Naruto jumped off as they 'skated' up.

Sasuke and Naruto came back up, waving a arm as the other 4 crawled on the mills. They then kinds stood over them, the body between their legs. They then slid off and past Sasuke's legs and Naruto did the same. The 5 came back onto the mills, running on them. They then all lifted their arms and slid off.

_Oh oh_

_Oh, here it goes._

_Yeah, oh here it goes again._

_Hey hey_

_Oh, here it goes._

_All right!_

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh here it goes again._

_I should have known, should have known,_

_should have known again,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes._

_Oh here it goes again._

_I should have known, should have known,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it goes_

_I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have known_

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh here it goes again._

Oh, here it goes again.

"THE END!" they all yelled as they crowed started clapping.


	25. Sand and Leaf

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: -sigh- go back to school tomorrow...

Gaara: HA!

Me: i'll try not to think about it! so i got streeks today!

Gaara: o.O blonde...

Me: yesh blonde

Gaara: -pokes hair-

Me: GET AWAY! -slaps him upside the head-

Gaara: .

Me: so, a few days ago me and my parents went to Canada for a few hours...

Gaara: you went to a different countery for a few _hours_?

Me: i live like...20 minutes from the bridge!

Gaara: oh...

Me: so i got this news paper with an artical that was about emo kids and it listed soical lables so every chapter until i'm out of them, Itachi will read them for you!

Itachi: must i?

Me: yesh

Itachi: fine. "**Chav:** Trendy but fake. Dressed in brand-name sportswear and knockoffs of the lastest fashion trends. Also like to sport 'bling' - usally fake gold. says the term originated in Britain, but its etymology is both vague and disputed."

Me: are YOU Chav?

Itachi: next time we'll be learning about 'Gangsta'. now for reviews...

**Alien26:** yesh it was. i suddenly felt like trying that!

**digitalcat17: **you are assless my friend. yay Ok Go! ITS AN UPDATE MAN! ITS AN UPDATE! yesh you found a carrot...lol you and caps. SEE YOU WHEN WE ARE DOOMED TOMORROW! FIRST CLASS...CHOIR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok are we done?" Anko asked. Shizune nodded. "Good. Coming up!"

The names on the bored moved around until it read 'Ohtani Kate vs. Terra'

"WOOT! GO TERRA!" Kankuro yelled.

"Go!" Anko yelled.

Kate started by throwing some Senbon at Terra she easily dogged them.

'_Ak…I'm SO not in the mood for fighting today,'_ Terra though, a slight headache forming after watching that performance. _'I better finish this soon but in a cool way to impress Kankuro-kun!'_

Terra formed some hand seals.

"Sabaka floor no Jutsu!" Terra smashed her hand into the floor and the whole thing turned to sand. The area around Kate's legs turned to quick sand, pulling her in. It stopped when she was in to her ankles. Terra then did a few black flips into Kate's stomach. The Mist girl coughed up blood before passing out. The floor returned to its original state.

"Winner! Terra!"

"Woot! That's my girl!" Kankuro yelled. She blushed.

"Next!" Anko yelled. The screen moved until it read 'Rock Lee vs. Ohashi Fuji'.

"WHOOHOO!" Lee yelled, flames in his eyes.

"YOUTHFUL LEE! GO OUT THERE AND WIN! KICK! KILL!" Gai yelled.

"You got that from a movie," Neji sighed.

"YES I DID! BUT GO LEE! GO AND WIN!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SESNEI!"

"I think they're going to disqualify him if you don't shut up," Kakashi said.

"COOL AND YOUTHFUL KAKASHI! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" Gai asked.

"Oh about 5 minutes ago."

"KAKASHI! YOU ARE SO HIP HOW YOU MANAGED TO GO UNSEEN FOR SO LONG! TELL ME! HOW IS THE BLACK MISTERSS?"

"Ug…she's going to be ok…just don't call her that again."

"OH YOUR JUST LIKE HER! SHE ALWAYS TELLS ME TO STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL 'MEET MY MAKER'! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT BUT IT SOUNDS YOUTHFUL!"

"Gai!" Anko yelled. "Tell your student to get down here NOW!"

"LEE! GO OFF INTO THE SUNSET AND WIN!"

"HAI SIR!" Lee yelled and jumped from the railing, making his normal pose.

Fuji was from Hidden Cloud. He was dressed in gray cargo pants with a gray top. The sleeves where cut off. He had platinum blond hair with brown streaks and blue eyes. His forehead proctor was around his wrist.

"Start!" Anko said.

Lee started right away, running toward Fuji at a speed that made the boy gasp is shock. Lee turned up at his side and punched him down.

Slowly Fuji got up and started forming seals.

"Wiping wind no Justu!" A heavy and blinding wind started, embedded with charka. Everyone sighed, as they had to cover their bodies for the second time that day.

"THIS WIND DOES NOT MATTER! I WILL RUN THROUGH IT!" Lee yelled through the howling wind.

Though that turned out to be a challenge for every time he moved, he was pushed back. He finally decided to take his weights off though Gai didn't tell him too.

"That is much better!" Lee was now able to run through the wind with ease. He jumped up and kicked Fuji in the face then coming around his body and kicking him in the stomach. Before he fell, Lee was able to punch him in the stomach.

Fuji fell to his knees, the wind stopping. He was gasping hard.

"Oh my…I think I may have busied his lungs," Lee sweat dropped, not meaning to do that.

"Winner! Rock Lee!" Anko declared.

Lee grabbed his weights and ran up to Gai.

"LEE! YOU ARE THE BEST!" Gai yelled. Lily smiled at him, which made him blush and rub the back of his head shyly.


	26. The Shadow of the Leaf

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: OMG OMG OMG! I'M SO SORRY!

Gaara: lazy ass

Me: no! i've been busy with school then i got sick

Gaara: weekling...

Me: here's Itachi with that soical labe thing from Canada!

Itachi: "**Gasgsta**: Baggy but real. Tends to talk in rhyme, yo. Lots of bling and pants where the pants are so loose the waistband is often mistaken for the pants cuff. Prominent bling, baseball caps, and boxer shorts. Often found discussing the finer points of hip-hop music."

Me: are YOU gasgsta?

Itachi: next time. look forward to the wonders of the geek. now to reviews...

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **here's the new chapter! thanks for reading! and sorry about that mess up, again hehe...

**digitalcat17:** yesh ah and run away to school. biiiiiiiiiig mobs! and lota goths!

**Alien26:** your match will lee WILL KICK TOTAL ASS! there are a handful of those matches that WILL be better then the others and your is one of them. school is...ok

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"QUITE GREEN FREAKS!" Anko yelled. 

Randomly, Zabuza nudged Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, does Anko like…have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "Why you liiiiiiiike her?" Zabuza blushed.

"NO! I was just wondering…"

The names on the screen moved until it read 'Nara Shikamaru vs. Sunoha Hiroma'.

"What a drag…why am I the only one so far who gets a girl? How troublesome," Shikamaru wined.

"KICK HER ASS SHIKA-KUN! YEAH!" Ino yelled.

"WOOT GO SHIKAMARU!" Wes and Choji cheered.

'How troublesome…' 

Hiroma was also from Konoha. She had very long _maroon_ (A/N: JACKIE!) hair with purple eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top with sliver bell-bottoms. Her forehead proctor was around her waist.

"Go!" Anko ordered.

Hiroma started by running very fast around Shikamaru until she was behind him and kicked him in the back, forcing him to fall and roll into the wall. Then she ran to his side and grabbed his arm. She spun him around and let him go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" he yelled just before he hit the other end of the arena.

"GRR! SHIKA-KUN! KICK! THAT! BITCH'S! ASS!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru got up, ignoring the blood at the corner of his mouth. " Kage mane no Jutsu!" Hiroma struggled to move but failed.

Shikamaru slowly moved to his shurikan case. He was lucky that her case was on the other leg.

Hiroma's shaky arm moved just as Shikamaru's did, opening a non-existent case.

Shikamaru smirked before throwing the shurikan at her arm. She winced. Shikamaru broke the Justu.

"Baka!" Hiroma snapped. "Now I can beat you."

"Oh no you can't!" Shikamaru said in defense. "Try moving your arm." Hioma did what he said but she couldn't.

"Nani?"

"I aimed for a nerve in your arm and by hitting, it's rendered useless until it heals. So now you can't form hand seals nor use Taijutsu."

Hiroma sighed. "I forfeit."

"Winner! Nara Shikamaru!" Anko announced.

"Ok are we done?" Anko asked. Shizune nodded. "Good. Coming up!"


	27. Bells and yells

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: i want to say i'm sorry for not updating but i have something even more important to say!

Gaara: oh and what could that be, ms. 'i'll-leave-her-brother-waiting-for-god-knows-how-long'?

Me: THE Detroit Lions, the suck ass Lions who have sucked since the 80's have...MADE IT TO THE WORLD SERIES FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE 80'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: omg...whatever...

Me: you SUCK!

Gaara: why thank you

Me: ok now, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! With school and jap club and art club and last weeks homecoming and picture issues (WESLEY!) i've been busy

Gaara: so you choose Friday the 13th...

Me: 13 is a good number in the jewish religon

Gaara: well i'm not jewish!

Me: I AM! hehehe!

Gaara: we're DOOMED!

Me: hellz yeah! we are! now here's Itachi with the social labe thing from Canada!

Itachi: -sigh- "**Geek**: Future billionaires. The smart kinds who are socially awkward in person but are constantly designing computer software to ger around it. Fashion sense (what there is of it) usually tends to light weight clothing including T-shirts because computers generate a lot of heat"

Me: are YOU a geek?

Itachi: next time look forward to the wonders of the neo-hippie. now for reviews...

**Alien26:** Shikamaru's brainpower...FEAR IT! I can't wait for your match either...its gonna be good -evil laugh-

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **yeah it was kinda short but glad to hear you though it was good. maybe he wouldn't always have to fight girls if he gave them more respect! i'm glad he inspires your laziness. D

**digitalcat17: **THE GOTHS ARE COMING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKA-KUN!" Ino screamed, glomping him. "YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SMART!"

"Kicked ass dude!" Wes said.

"Yeah!" Choji agreed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, Ino still hanging off his neck.

"Up next!" Anko yelled as the names started moving until it read, 'Tsuchi Kin vs. Morikubo Sasha'.

"Ug…um…g-good luck, Kin," Zaku stuttered, a blush on his cheeks. That made Kin blush.

"T-thanks."

Dosu rolled his eyes. "Just go before you get disqualified," he sighed. Kin nodded.

"Ok go!"

"WHERE?!" people yelled.

"THE BAND ISN'T HERE YOU FRIGGIN IDIOTS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jackie yelled. Everyone had a 'o.O' expression. Gaara chucked.

"Ug….yeah start or…something…" Anko mumbled and slowly walked away.

Sasha started by throwing some shuriken at Kin. She easily dodged it.

'_Ok I feel like I've been here for months. I'm gonna finish this,' _Kin though.

Kin threw a Senbon at Sasha, cutting her arm slightly, before embedding itself in the wall. Sasha saw that there was a bell, seeming dangling in mid air.

Kin tugged on the string ever so slightly and a vibrating nose echoed through Sasha ears.

Her head felt tingly and she tried shaking it to make it feel better. When she looked up there where 11 Kins.

"Nani?" she asked herself.

"Like my special sound genjutsu?" the Kins asked. They all lifted a few Senbon. "Where is it gonna hit? You never know which one is real," they smiled and threw the needles, easily hitting their target, causing her to pass out.

"WINNER! TSUCHI KIN!" Anko announced.

"YAY!" Zaku yelled, making Kin blush.

"Next!" The bored moved until it read 'Aburame Shino vs. Nebiros Ren.'

Ren was a cowardly looking young man from the Sand village. One of Terra's partners. His straw colored hair was down to his mid-back and tied in a ponytail. His sand colors where filled with fear. He was dressed in tan shorts that went below his knees, his legs wrapped in tape up to that point. He had on a brown shirt and had a sand colored cape around his neck (A/N: if I may quote 'Seinfeld', "Who wears a cape? Where would you even BUY a cape?!). His forehead protector was around his forehead.

"Ready? Go!" Anko told them. Ren was frozen in fear…before…

"RUN AWAY!" he yelled and dashed out of the arena and the building.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ug…Shino wins by default…I guess…" Anko mumbled.

"THAT is a victim of my insanity when I was younger," Gaara said proudly. "I scar them gooood!"

Jackie smacked him over the head. "Ouch!"

"Baka…" she sighed in an annoyed tone.


	28. Bazooka Gum, Water Hole, and the Punk

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: woot weekend!

Gaara: whatvere...

Me: BE HAPPY!

Gaara:...no

Me: you suck

Gaara: why thank you

Me: ug i'm tired...

Gaara: its 1:45 in the morning...

Me: good point! ITACHI! let's read the newspaper from Canada!

Itachi: -twitch- "**Neo-Hippie:** Peace and love 40 years later. The grandsons and granddaughters of the oringinal hippies who transformed a generation in the 1960s but without the civil disobedience. Usually identified by beads and dreadlocks and personal items decorated with rainbows. Musical tastes tend towards their grandparents' bands including the Greatful Dead and their parent's Phish CDs."

Me: are YOU a Neo-Hippie?

Itachi: tune in next time for the Goth kids. now for reviews...

**digitalcat17: **yay chapters! OH SHIT! i said Lions! **I MENT TIGERS PEOPLE! THE DETRIOT LIONS ARE THE SUCK ASS FOOTBALL TEAM! SO SORRY! **NO FISHY CRACKERS!!!

**PirateCaptainBo: **amazing isn't it? though remeber its VERY OCC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Bazooka Bubblegum/the Bazooka Bubblegum rap or Goldfish crackers or Barbie

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"Next up!" Anko said after everyone got over the shock of Shino's match.

* * *

Ok things are crazy over there…so let's check on Akatsuki!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW YEAH! –BEATBOXING!- YO MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A DOLLER! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A COLLAR! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO COLLER! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLE GUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A QUARTER! SHE TOLD ME TO TIP THE PORTER! BUT I AIN'T TIP NO PORTER! I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! YO MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A DIME! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A LIME! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO LIME! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A NICKEL! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A PICKEL! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO PICKLE! I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! –BEATBOXING!- YO MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A DOLLER! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A COLLAR! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO COLLAR! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLE GUM! MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A QUARTER! SHE TOLD ME TO TIP THE PORTER! BUT I AIN'T TIP NO PORTER! I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! YO MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A DIME! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A LIME! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO LIME! INSTEAD I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A NICKLE! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A PICKLE! BUT I AIN'T BUY NO PICKLE! I BOUGHT SOME BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! YO MY MOMS, SHE GAVE ME A PENNY! SHE TOLD ME TO BUY SOME BUBBLEGUM! SO I BOUGHT MYSELF SOME GUM!"_ they all raped/sang.

o.O I wanna go back over there!

"I WANT FISHY CRAKCERS!" Jackie yelled. She pulled out a bag of Mini Goldfish crackers and quietly sat in a corner, eating them.

O.o IS IT BETTER WITH AKATSUKI!?

"Itachi-sama…isn't your mom dead, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"SHUT UP DEIDARA! SHUT UP MAN!" Itachi screamed.

…No where is safe…

Wes, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto had a 'o.O' expression. Temari went to ask Jackie a few…questions and Wes took those sneaky anime side steeps towards them. He slowly bent over and grabbed something.

"YAY I GET THE CAMERA NOW!" he yelled happily, running away with Shelly's camera that was entrusted to Jackie.

"You know…" Gaara started. "You have your own camera…"

"Don't care." Gaara sweatdropped.

"Only a GEEK would be that happy about a camera," Kumiko taunted. A vain popped out of Wes's forehead.

"WHAT YOU SAY BITCH!?"

"YOUR! A! GEEK!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WORMS!" Anko yelled. Wes and Kumiko stopped fighting and stood there like stones.

Finally the bored stopped moving and read "Junko Kit vs. Endoh Kumiko".

"Sorry Geeky! We'll deal with this later!" Kumiko said.

Wes twitched in annoyance.

* * *

"Go!" Anko ordered.

(A/N: Ok! Here is the dealio! I will finish typing the first round but they're gonna be LAME! Like totally lame 5 sentence long nothings. WE NEED TO MOVE ON! And I might post more often if this goes by quicker! Plus after the final match –smiles- something cool is gonna happen. That is all! I'm outta here! SCREW YOU!)

Kit started right away charging at Kumiko, who's hand was already on the handle of her katana. She easily blocked the Water nin's attack.

Kit started forming hand seals and a square of water formed around Kumiko before the floor turned into water. Kumiko sank somewhat into the water and felt whirlpools around her ankles.

She took her katana and drove it into the pool. Using her charka, she make the sword shoot a line of fire into the pool, making the water evaporate. Then she did the same thing but the fire was headed for Kit and hit her full black, causing her to pass out.

"Winner! Endoh Kumiko!" Anko announced.

"Feh! That was too easy looking!" Wes complained when she got back.

"Shut up Geek boy!" she snapped.

"EXCUSE ME BITCH!"

"GEEK BOY!"

"HEY!" Anko screamed. "DO I HAVE TO DISQULIFY YOU?!"

"No…" they both mumbled.

"THEN SHUT UP!" At that the names started moving again until it read 'Yamanaka Ino vs. Fleurety Tsukiko'.

"Good luck Ino," Shikamaru said with a smirk that made Ino blush.

"Thanks!" Ino said happily.

* * *

Taukiko was from Hidden Rain. She short black hair that she spiked up that had blonde streaks and black eyes. She was dressed in black and gray striped leggings with a very short jean skirt on over them. She had on a black tank top with a skull on the front and a gray vest over it. Instead of sandals she had black boots and her forehead protector was around her lower left leg. Being from Hidden Rain, she had the traditional umbrellas strapped to her back.

When Ino came down she laughed. "I have to fight this weakling?" she asked. "You should give up girly-girl. I'm too tough for you."

"No way bitch! I'm taking you down!" Ino said. Taukiko laughed again.

"Whatever."

"Go!" Anko started the match.

Taukiko started automatically, throwing her umbrellas in the air. With a single seal the umbrellas started spinning and with another one the Senbon hidden in them came flying at Ino.

Ino ran away from the needles, only a few embedding themselves into her skin.

Taukiko growled under her breath as the umbrellas fell to the ground. With another seal the umbrellas rose again but only a few feet up. Then they went on their sides and shot at Ino like a bullet.

Ino dodged it but one of them hit her hard and a bruise formed on her arm.

Ino then formed her famous seal. Taukuki didn't know what it was so she got ready to defend herself.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Ino's body fell limp, as Taukuki's body was token over by the blonde. Taukuki/Ino smiled.

"I, Fleurety Tsukiko, do hear by forfeit this match," Taukuki/Ino said. "Oh and I love Barbie!"

"Winner! Yamanaka Ino!"


	29. Choji's Anger and Sakura's New Jutsu

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: ...

Gaara?

Me: ...

Gaara?

Me: don't...feel...good...

Gaara: again?

Me: SHUT UP!

Gaara: o.O

Me: ITACHI! do the newspaper thing please

Itachi: dok "**Goth:** Dark, morbid, mysterious. Easily identified by the prominence of the color black in their clothing, make-up, and hair. Goths are a subculture started in England in the 1970s. Post-punk music is very important, including the melding of heavy metal like Marilyn Manson and others who sing about death."

Me: are YOU goth? SEE JACKIE! I AM **NOT** GOTH SO STOP CALLING ME GOTH!

Itachi: next time look for the wonderful world of the Punk now for reviews...

E-mail: -makes that sound like in the movies where nothing is there-

Gaara: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE LIKES YOU! NO ONE REVIEWED!

Me: GO TO HELL DEMON BOY!

Gaara: ooo touchy!

Me: oh before i forget, i'm gonna try and update at least once a week, most likely on a saturday or sunday, k? cool

Gaara: ha watch her forget...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Oh: And I would also like to thank Jackie for making the names of some of the people! Here are the names she gave me:

Kirihara Kei  
Ohashi Fuji  
Shusuke Keigo  
Nebiros Ren  
Sunoha Hiroma  
Kaasu Junos  
Fleurety Tsukiko  
Satanashi Rei  
Kuruta Kane  
Kuruta Rai  
Sargatahas Nara  
and Ashtacla Mink

THANKS JACKIE!

* * *

"Way to go Ino!" Choji, Wes, and Asuma said together. Shikamaru hugged her, which made her blush.

"INO PIG! YAY! We're moving on together!" Sakura cheered.

"Just wait Forehead Girl! I'll go all the way!" Ino said proudly.

"Next match!" Anko yelled. The names moved until it read 'Akimichi Choji vs. Kaasu Junos'.

"EEP!" Choji yelled.

Junos was just as scary looking as Taukuki. He had a black hair that was spiked up with red streaks through it. He was wearing crappy contacts to make his eyes look red but they where so crappy that you could see the green under, making his eyes look like a Christmas tree. He was dressed in black jeans that had holes through them. They where also studded with chains. His shirt was a black tee shirt that had the sleeves ripped and a leather vest over. He had on skater shoes (go figure). His Sand forehead proctor was around his wrist.

"Ooooh Junos," Kankuro said. "He's tough man. Even tough enough to pick a fight with Gaara when he was unstable."

Choji grabbed the bars and fell to his knees. He was shaking.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I don't wanna fight someone like that!" Choji cried.

"Choji!" Asuma said happily. "Fight and I'll get you all you can eat BBQ." Choji shook his head.

"No way!"

"GASP!" everyone said.

"CHOJI WON'T FIGHT FOR BBQ!?" Wes yelled. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!"

Junos was already in the arena. He smiled when he heard this.

"So, this fatty doesn't wanna fight?" he asked.

Choji froze.

"Uh oh…" everyone said and took 20 steeps away from him.

"Fatty?" Choji whispered. "FATTY?! WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FAT!? I'M BIG BONED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Choji jumped from the railing and started forming hand seals.

"AAK! UG! GO! START! WHATVER!" Anko yelled and ran away from Choji's furry.

"BAIKA NO JUSTU!" Choji yelled as his body started to grow in mid air. When he hit the ground he started rolling.

Junos' eyes winded and he screamed.

"OH SNAP!" he yelled and tired to get away but Choji smashed him and rolled away. Juno was in a huge hole, twitching. "He…he…stars and birdies…"

Everyone was twitching after that.

"Ug…winner… Akimichi Choji…" Anko said.

"ALL RIGHT! Choji yelled.

"Choji…wow…" was all that Shikamaru, Ino, Wes, and Asuma could say.

"Ok ug…next!" Anko yelled. The names on the board moved until it read 'Haruno Sakura vs. Katou Jeri'.

"WOOT GO JERI!" all her Mist friends yelled.

"YAY! GO SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

"GO!" Anko said.

Sakura started forming hand seals. When she was done, her hands glowed green before stopping. Then she went to punch Jeri.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but felt nothing even though Sakura had hit her.

"Huh? That didn't hurt," Jeri though aloud.

"Of course not!" Sakura said. "It's a new Jutsu Tsunade-sama taught me. Each time I hit you, the pain will slightly increase."

Sakura then started a series of punches and she was right. Each time Sakura struck Jeri, the pain level increased.

Finally after about 20 punches, Jeri couldn't handle the pain anymore and fainted.

"Winner! Haruno Sakura!" Anko announced.

"That's my student!" Tsunade said proudly.

"No," Kakashi said. "She's MY student."

"Did you teach her that?! NO! I did! When's the last time you taught her ANYTHING!? SHE'S MY STUDENT!" Then Kakashi and Tsunade got into a fight on who was REALLY Sakura's teacher.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

"Not bad Forehead Girl!" Ino said.

Sasuke was actually SMILING!

-With Akatsuki-

"Itachi-sama?" Hidan asked as Tobi and Kakuzu poked the Uchiha.

"ITACHI-SAMA, YEAH!?" Deidara yelled.

"I think seeing Sasuke smile made him faint," Kisame said, not caring at all.

"Freak…" Zetsu and Sasori mumbled together.


	30. Kankuro's Quick Chapter

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: OMG this is a short chapter. sorry. i donno why but today i'm having problems typing!

Gaara: then whats the point of this?

Me: i would like to say sorry to everyone who DID review the last few chapters. i guess there was something wrong with the site and i didn't get any e-mails saying i got reviews and i never though of going and looking in the story. though...i should have known something was wrong when i didn't get a update e-mail...oh well! sorry!

Gaara: baka...

Me: whatever. itachi! if you would...

Itachi: and you say your typing like shit

Me: you have no idea how hard this is! JUST DO IT!

Itachi: fine! "**Punk:** Hair tjat'll poke your eye out. The music is the message with these ne're-do-wells (A/N: hehe what a werid word). Starting by 1970s aratchists in the I.K. to mock the queen, punk music led to the spiky haircuts (the longer the better) sleevless shirts, jeans, and attidude that would get you turfed from a self-respecting biker gang. A punk concert that didb't end in a riot was heavy metal."

Me: are YOU punk?

Itachi: next time learn about jocks

Me: ew!

Itachi: and you wanna try out for soccer and track...

Me: try out yes. make it? i highly doubt. plus today i was named vice-prez of art club so...

Itachi: -rolls eyes- reviews...(from the last few chapters)

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver:** i wanna a cape...that would be cool...and fingerless gloves! oh snap! thay can't handle the cape! HEHE! I MUST BE EMO!

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **lol my friend Marissa just got me a tad obsessed with it a little bit ago.

**digitalcat17: **i didn't think so...yes yes fishy crakcers...

**PirateCaptainBo: **:)

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver:** yeah...something was messed up with that...lol more reviews is always fun! not going to school is fun unless your in DAMN HIGH SCHOOL! and having to go to the docter yes...halloween...i'm forced to be Grumpy the Dwarf...though i WAS gonna be Itachi! damn people...i understand the grade thing...we only have 2 weeks (maybe less) until the marking period is over and i'm getting 3 Cs, 2 Bs, and 2 As (very easy classes). i'm scrwewd...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

P.s. look out for my 2 short halloween stories! 1 naruto and 1 FMA. hoping to be out by the weekend

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

"16 left…" Anko said, looking around the arena. "Let's see who's going next, shall we?" 

The names on the on the bored moved until it read 'Kankuro vs. Kuruta Kane'.

"Nananananananananananananananana CAT MAN!" Gaara yelled happily.

* * *

Kane was from the Hidden Cloud Village. He was dressed in jeans with a few holes here and there. Under his yellow zip up hoodie an orange shirt was poking out. His dirty blonde hair looked hike he had just gotten out of bed and there where bags under his orange-red eyes. His forehead proctor was around his forehead. 

He yawned. "Can we get this over with please? I got like no sleep last night then over slept."

"Just try and stay alive kid," Kankuro told him.

"Go!" Anko ordered.

Very quickly Kankuro formed some hand seals and disappeared, becoming the perfect camouflage with the arena around him. Karasu appeared from the camouflage.

Kane readied himself for Karasu's attack. The puppet came flying at him and its mouth opened, revealing the blade that was dripping in poising.

"EEP!" Kane yelped, just barley getting out of the way. The boy started forming hand seals and a cloud appeared Karasu.

The cloud crackled and flash with lighting. Kane smirked. There was no way something made of wood could get out of a close range lighting attack.

But Karasu suddenly charged from the cloud, its wrists up, and the blades hidden within dripping with purple poison.

Kane didn't have time to dodge the attack and the blades went into his arms. His body froze.

"Winner! Kankuro!" Anko announced as a med team came rushing.

"Yo med dudes!" Kankuro said. One looked up and just barely caught a vile that Kankuro threw. "The antidote."

"NANANANANANANA CAT MAN!" Gaara yelled happily.


	31. Hok now that we're done hereWTF!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: hok so i said i was gonna update like a week ago, as you see, that didn't work..

Gaara: LIRE!

Me: QUITE NAVE! i wanted to finish the fight!

Gaara: nave?

Me: and i have a lot of homework plus a project

Gaara: whats a nave?

Me: but there is a lot of days off coming up and the project is done next week, plus the next chapter, maybe the next 2, are almost done

Gaara: has any one heard of a nave?

Me: ITACHI! if you would?

Itahci: i guess. "**Jock:** Go team. The supremely well-co-ordinated group of athletes that spend a great deal of time on the football field, hockey rikn, or weight room and precious little time helping their seience partner. Often sterotyped as "male" and "dumb" in the past, more females are joining the ranks and there is nothing dumb anout a multi-million-dollar contract, plus endorsements"

Me: are YOU a jock?

Garra: can YOU tell me what a nave is?

Itachi: next time learn about the wonders of a nerd. now for reviews...

**digitalcat17:** i know i'm odd! o.O wtf is a picky? zenyways...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"NEXT!" Anko yelled.

The lottery of names, now dramatically smaller, rolled by until it read 'Kinuta Dosu vs. Kenta'.

"Go buddy!" Zaku gave him the thumbs up. Kin smiled. Tibby scoffed.

(A/N: this match may be scientifically incorrect so please don't flame me for it.)

Dosu and Kenta walked down to the arena.

"GO!" Anko ordered and gave the signal to start the match.

Kenta quickly started by forming hand seals. A bubble of water formed around his head.

"HA! Now your sound waves can't reach me!" Kenta said.

Dosu rolled his visible eye. How stupid can someone be?! He pulled his sleeve up to reveal his sound amplifier and swung at Kenta, missing him purposely.

Suddenly the bubble around Kenta popped and he looked sick. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Water makes it worse baka," Dosu said.

"Winner! Kinuta Dosu!" Anko announced.

"YAY DOSU!" Kin and Zaku yelled. Tibby rolled her eyes.

"Ok next!" Anko yelled as the names started to move. It finally read 'Hyuuga Hinata vs. Ohtsuka Kira'.

"Go Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone cheered and Naruto gave her his trademark fox grin that made her blush.

* * *

'Hok so…GO!" Anko ordered.

Kira's clan had a special way to do Taijutsu. They would get into a special stance and with their charka, no matter where they hit, that part of the body would be rendered useless. The time depended on the strength of the attack. But it had to be a dead on hit to work.

Kira got into her special Taijutsu stance as Hinata started forming hand seals.

"Byakugan!" After her bloodline was activated, Hinata got into the Hyuuga stance.

With lighting fast speed on both parties, the battle begun.

Hinata could feel Kira's charka try to enter her body but Kira couldn't get a direct hit to cause damage.

On the other hand, Kira felt all of Hianta's charka enter her charka network. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to use her charka in her arms anymore.

Kira spun to doge Hinata's attack. While doing so, she ducked down and hit Hinata's leg. Hinata felt the muscles in her leg cramp up.

As Hinata was falling, she used her good leg to trip Kira and delivered a hard blow with each hand, one to Kira's arm and one to her chest.

Kira coughed up blood and fainted.

"Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!" Anko announced. Hinata had to be taken to the hospital but she waved to Naruto as she passed him.

"Next!" Anko yelled as the names started moving. When they stopped it read 'Temari vs. Satanashi Rai'.

"GO TEMARI!!! WOOOOT!" Gaara, Kankuro, Wes, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jackie yelled.

"Good luck!" Haku randomly added, which made Temari blush.

* * *

Rai was from the Hidden Leaf Village. She had blueish red hair that came down to her mod back. She had washed out pink eyes. She was dressed in stone washed jeans that came to her knees. She was also wearing a pink tank top that matched her eyes. Her forehead protector was used as a headband.

"Go!" Anko ordered.

Temari stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for Rai.

"Come on. I don't have all day," Temari smiled.

Rai smirked and with lighting fast speed she appeared behind Tamari. But Temari was faster.

Suddenly Temari had her fan in hand and opened it all the way. With a simple flick Temari created a wind tornado around Rai.

Rai, being the weakest on her team, couldn't handle the charka embedded in the wind and fainted.

"Winner! Temari!" Anko announce. Temari swetdroped.

"Oh…my…god! That was SUCH a waist!"

"Ok next!" Anko called. The names on the bored moved until it read 'Nonaka Rika vs. Sargatanas Nara.'

"Finally!" Rika said under her breath as her sensei, friends, and brother wished her luck. Gaara smirked at her. Tibby, who she became good friends with a few weeks before, gave her a thumbs up.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…she took my last name…"

Nara was from Hidden Leaf. She had long ice blue hair and matching eyes. She has on a dark purple tank with black arm warmers. She also had on deep red pants. Her forehead protector was around her waist.

"Go!" Anko ordered.

Rika started forming hand seals. "HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" A small puddle of water appeared and Rika stomped in it to form the ice needles and flew towards Nara.

She dodged them with grace and formed her own hand seals. "Katon!…"

"Hey…that mine…" Sasuke sighed.

"Not really," Kakashi said.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Nara cupped her hands over her mouth and shout a fireball at Rika.

Rika let out a slight streak and started forming hand seals.

"HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou!" Water formed around her and an ice mirror formed in front of her, saving her from the fire.

The ice mirror dissolved, showing a very pissed Rika. She formed the hand seals for the ice mirrors again and many mirror formed around Nara.

From the outside they heard Nara's cries of pain but then Rika yelled something and a mirror broke and Rika came flying from the mirrors, making them dissolve.

Nara stood in the center of where the mirrors once floated, with many cuts and bleeding but looking like she could still fight.

"Is all you have is your bloodline?" she asked Rika who slowly stood up. Rika smiled at her.

"You want to see what I have? Let's see how you like the special Jutsu my friends, brother, and I came up with!"

"What's she talking about?" Kakashi asked Zabuza. He sighed.

"You know that Digimon manga, right?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Well these guys are OBSESSED with it! So much they made their own Jutsu involving it. They use Genjutsu to form their own Digimon and that Genin kid Izzy all made devices that are called Digivices in the manga, that transfer charka to the Digimon they made so it can perform attacks. Each group of kids has a different device to do different things. A quarter of them have a very simple type that only transfer charka. An other quarter has a slightly more complex type that does the same but also they have these Genjutsu eggs they use. An other quarter has ones that they use charka embedded cards with the device. Only the kids here have that one. And finally, the rest use these things called sprits, where is only another Genjutsu, with their devices. I find it totally stupid but it does work…"

Rika formed some hand seals and out of thin air, a yellow fox like creature appeared. The fox was just as tall as Rika. It had blue eyes with purple squiggles under them. Most of it's arms where purple and had an yin/yang sign on each arm. Its paws where white and its claws where purple. On its legs, there was a pattern resembling an almost devolved Sharingan, with two purple comas. Its feet where the same as its paws and its tail was yellow with a white tip. Its chest and stomach where also white along with the tips of its ears.

Rika got out her blue and white 'Digivice' and her opened the pouch on her belt.

"Let's show Nara that we can do things beyond the abilities of out bloodline, Ranamon," Rika said to the fox.

"Of course Rika," it resounded.

The fox-like creature, apparently called Ranamon, bowed to Nara. "It's my pleasure to fight you, Nara-san." Nara just looked very confused.

"Same here?" she mumbled.

Renamon the attacked with a series of punches which Nara blocked. The ninja then did a backhand spring into Ranamon's stomach, hoping it would make the Genjutsu fox go away but…

"Ha! You think you can get rid of Ranamon with a kick? Oh no. Only I can make it so Ranamon leaves," Rika told her but she left out that each attack weakened her Genjutsu.

Rika got out a card and slid it, her pupils dilating as she did this. A surge of charka formed and went to Ranamon. When it disappeared, Rika's eyes went back to normal but she rubbed her eyes and had to put on her purple sunglasses.

"Ranamon, finish this please," Rika mumbled.

"Hai Rika," Ranamon responded. Rika swiped another card, making the charka surge come back and go away.

Ranamon flipped in the air and opened her arms. "Diamond Storm!"

Diamond shaped objects appeared and attacked Nara. She let out a cry of pain and fainted.

"Winner! Nonaka Rika!" Anko announced. Ranamon bowed to Rika and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the diamonds in Nara going with her.

Rika smirked and passed out.

"Did I mention it takes a lot of charka?" Zabuza asked.

"No…" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Next!" Anko yelled. The names moved until it read 'Sakamoto Tibby vs. Ashtada Mink'.

(A/N: I remember making a different last name for Tibby but I can't remember it nor do I have it written down so I changed it! Got a problem? –waits for an answer- Didn't think so.)

"Woot go Tibby!" Zaku and Kin cheered. Dosu only rolled his ug…eye.

Mink was from Hidden Rain. She had storm gray hair that came to her neck with matching eyes. She had on a gray skirt that came to her mid lower leg with black boots that covered the rest of her skin. She also had on a long sleeved gray top that had a hole form the thumb on the sleeve cuff (A/N: like your shirt Jackie –cough that I'm gonna steel cough- :D). Her forehead protector was around her waist.

Tibby took out a scroll and bit her thumb until it bleed. She whipped the blood the scroll and performed some hand seals. In a poof of smoke a small sliver piccolo appeared.

She picked it up and licked her lips before placing it. She took a breath but stopped as Mink started to talk.

"A flute? What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Tibby lowed the piccolo slightly.

"Fist of all, it's a PICCOLO not a FLUTE! Learn your fucking musical interments! And I guess you never fought my friend Tayuya. Musical interments can be more then that in Sound."

Tibby then raised the piccolo again and started playing but she used her charka to make it higher pitched then normal and to just it so Mink could hear it.

After a few seconds Mink grabbed her ears and fall to her knees. A trail of blood was running from her ear. Tibby then lowered the piccolo and left.

"Winner! Sakamoto Tibby!" Anko announced.

"What the hell did you do?" Dosu sighed.

"What? I only messed with her brain waves. She'll be ok…maybe. I don't really know," Tibby smirked.

"Next!" Anko yelled. The names moved until it read 'Tenten vs. Masukawa Emily'.

"YEAH! GO EMILY!" Kiba yelled but was thinking _'God dammit I'm the last one'_.

"YEAH TENTEN!" Gai yelled. "LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH LET YOU WIN!" Gai yelled.

"YES YOUTHFUL TENTEN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOU ARE BRIGHT!" Lee added.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Right guys…" She gave Neji a quick hug and leaped down to the arena.

"Go!" Anko said.

Akita barked at Tenten.

In the stands, Kiba smirked. "What's so funny?" Shino asked. After he spazzed about Shino talking he answered.

"Though I just meet Emily, the Masukawa and Inuzuka clans have always worked well with each other and have similar Jutsu, that's why Emily always carries around a dog. And let's just say, that time you where sick and missed group training with Gai's, Asuma's, and Kakashi's team, you missed Tenten getting the crap beaten out of her by yours truly and Akamaru!"

"…Your really full of yourself."

Akita suddenly turned into a clone of Emily.

"Seeee?" Kiba asked his best friend, who, as normal, didn't respond.

"Let's go Akita!" Emily said.

"Yeah," the dog responded, in English. She feed both herself and her dog partner a solider pill, causing both their teeth to grow into fangs and their nails to grow into claws. A weird sliver substance spread around them, like Naruto's red charka.

They both got down on all fours, growling, before talking off.

Like it was a dance, they moved together gracefully, attacking Tenten with their claws. She could only try to cover herself the best she could and wait until the attack was over.

After what seemed like forever to Tenten, but in reality was only a little over a minute, the attack was over, leaving a scratched and bloody Tenten.

Tenten fell to her knees, suddenly feeling very weak. "What…did…you…do?" she breathed. She noticed bit marks on her.

Emily and Akita smiled. "Akita has the ability to suck out charka when biting someone," the real Emily explained.

Tenten sighed and looked down at the floor. _'I may have just enough charka…'_ she though.

Tenten grabbed two scrolls and placed them on either side of her. "Soushouryuu!"

The scrolls lifted in a 2 puffs that where slapped like dragons. Tenten jumped up and made all the weapons pop out and threw them at Emily and Akita.

Using their speed they dodged most of the weapons, getting hit here and there. But the sharp objects rose from the ground and dangled in the air, attached to charka strings that Tenten was holding. She made them hit Emily and Akita in a spot where they would only pass out. Akita transformed back to her normal self.

"Winner! Tenten!" Anko announced. Tenten smiled and passed out.

"TENTEN!" Gai and Lee yelled as a medic took her to the hospital. "YOUR YOUTH WILL MAKE YOU BETTER!"

"And finally, can Inuzuka Kiba and Shusuke Keigo come down so we can be done already?" Anko asked.

"HAI MA'MA!" Kiba said, jumping down. Keigo nodded and walked down.

Keigo was from Hidden Cloud. He had slivery white hair and pale yellow eyes. He was dressed in tan colored pants with a red tank top, covered by an open button up white shirt. His forehead proctor was around his forehead.

"Go already!" Anko said, like she said it 5 times already.

Akamaru growled at Keigo as Kiba ate a solider pill and fed one to Akamaru. His fur turned red and he hopped on Kiba's back.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Akamaru then changed into Kiba.

Kiba then formed more hand seals. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba's teeth and nails grew into claws and fangs and he was able to go on all fours.

Finally Kiba and Akamaru started spinning causing 2 slivery tornados. "Gatsuuga!"

They attacked Keigo head on. Poor thing. Didn't even get a chance to defend himself. He passed out from the force.

"Winner! Inuzuka Kiba!" Anko announced.

"YAHOO!" he yelled happily.

"Now, Tsunade-sama would like all the winner to walk down if they're here that is."

All the ones who where there filed up in the arena but one person was there who really shouldn't…

"ZOMG SHELLY!" Jackie spazzed, noticing Shelly was next to her, dressed in a hospital shirt and pants.

"Yo," Shelly said calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsunade yelled. "YOU CAN'T BE WALKING AROUND!"

"Chilax. I just wanna hear this and go, hok?"

"Ug…fine. Whatever.

I would like to congratulate you all on making it to the 2nd level to the exams. Now before I continue, is there anyone who whishes to disqualify themselves now?" no one said a word. "Ok. Now the for the next part of the exams, even if you loose, you may still go on to the final round. It depends on what the Kazekage and myself think after watching your fight. Now, a warning, you may fight a teammate, a brother, sister, girl or boyfriend, anyone who is close to you. This reason is…you never know who will turn to the other side and be your enemy or if your friend will be controlled by the enemy and you are forced to fight. It'll hopefully mentally prepare you. Let's just hope no one will need this training."

Wes raised his hand.

"Hai Wesley?"

"How long is it until this takes place?" Wes asked.

"Ug…depends…can someone lend me a phone? Mine's dead." Wes handed her his cell phone. She punched in some numbers and waited. "Hello? Hey Akira it's Tsunade. What up? That's good. Just finished the second part of the exams. Uh ha. They all made it. Mhmm. Did very well. Listen when do you think you can be out here for the next part? A week? That's not enough time for them, taking injuries of winners into consideration. When do you think? Oh ok. That should be good. See you when you get here. Bye." She hung up and handed the phone back to Wes. "Kazekage-sama and I have agreed that the next round for the Jounin exams will take place 2 months from today."

"You JUST talked about this?!" Naruto asked.

"Hai now shut up! Before that time, I will announce where it's being healed. Now Shelly, BACK TO THE HOPSITAL!" Shelly was gone in a puff of smoke. "You can all go now."

They went back the risers to pick up some thing and when they went to move…they discovered they couldn't.

Then a laugh filled the room.

"HAHAHA! AKATSUKI HAS YOU!"


	32. Akatsuki's Fun

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: wow!

Gaara?

Me: 17 pages on word this chapter is!

Gaara: daaaamn!

Me: no school tomorrow! but i have a project -sigh-

Gaara: HA!

Me: STFU!

Gaara: ...

Me: Itachi, if you will?

Itachi: ha i'm in this chapter! "**Nerd:** Button up that top button. Often mistaken for their socially inept cousins, the geeks, nerds lack the technical abitily to be really, really good with a computer. Or, maybe it's the other way around. Who cares? They're nerds."

Me: are YOU a nerd?

Itachi: next time preppy

Me: EW! EW EW EW EW!

Itachi: for reviews...

**digitalcat17: **YES YOUR THUMB HOLE SHIRT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or 'When Jutsus Go Wrong' or Foamy the Squirrel or Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach or I'll Cover You from Rent or Just Like You by Three Days Grace or I'll Made A Man Out Of You from Mulan or the idea of Itachi needing glasses or any lines from the WBHS fall preformance of Robin Hood

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Gaara, Itachi, and Me: REMEMBER TO TELL YOUR PARENTS TO VOTE TOMORROW OF VOTE YOURSELF IF YOUR OLD ENOUGH!!!!

Me: there are Kakuzu and Hidan Jutsu spoilers, FYI. just in case you donno much about them and don't read the manga aren't are planing to (like me) go to w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m and read about them under bios and ninjutsu

* * *

Everyone was dead silent, Sasuke, if he could have moved, would have been twitching.

"And now to introduce the LOVELY members, really! Seriously our leaders! Uchiha Itachi from Hidden Leaf and Hoshigaki Kisame from Hidden Mist!" A smoke bomb went off and two figures dressed in the Akatsuki robe and the Akatsuki hat where there. "Next, really! Deidara the artist from Hidden Rock and Sasori of the Red Sand from Hidden Sand!" Two more figures dressed the same came. "Seriously now! Zetsu the cannibal from Hidden Grass…OUCH! And Tobi the good boy from…Hidden Grass? Or is it Rock? Sand? I donno!" Two more figures came. "And now for us, really! The newest members! Kakuzu the money lover from Hidden Waterfall and myself, Hidan…"

"The over religious murder!"

"Yeah whatever. From Hidden NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hidan took off his hat. He has slicked back sliver hair and he had purple eyes. His coat was opened a little and he wore a necklace of his cult. He also carried a 3-blade scythe.

Kakuzu wore a mask like Kakashi's and also had his hair wrapped in cloth (like another mask) so you couldn't see it but you could see his yellow eyes.

Tobi wore an orange mask that had a swirl pattern with only a hole fro the right eye. He had black hair. He also had black gloves on.

Itachi took off his hat and dropped it. Everyone who still had their hat on followed.

"Now! All you little…people! Relax. We're not here to kill you! I'm not joking! That was not our orders and if we go against them…we will get in a LOT of trouble! We're just gonna mess with you for a little!" Itachi announced. "Plus, its out day off."

"GO TO HELL!" Sasuke yelled, upset he wasn't able to move and Itachi was RIGHT THERE! Itachi glanced up at Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother! You still lack hatred!"

"You don't know that, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Deidara…SHUT UP!"

"Now! To go do really weird things that are…weird! Tobi asked to go first so...go!" Zetsu encouraged. Tobi nodded.

"I'll make you proud Zetsu-san!" Tobi said with anime tears…which was weird cause you couldn't see his eyes. He recollected himself and hopped up to the rails. He sat right in front of Kakashi and Rin. He was smirking under his mask. "Now, to freak you out, I will say some words you most likely haven't heard in oh…16 years." Kakashi and Rin looked at each other. "'But of course, those ninja on the world who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Those who don't care about their companions are…even worse trash.'" Kakashi's eye was wide and Rin looked extremely sad. Tobi moved in close to Kakashi's face. "Are you still trash….Kakashi?" Then he jumped down, doing a back flip, next to Zetsu. "DID TOBI DO A GOOD JOB!? ZETSU-SAN?!"

"Good Tobi!" Zetsu said.

"O.M.G!"

"Now!" Itachi said. "Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and myself would like to perform a skit we made!" They performed some hand seals and Itachi turned into a bag of Betty Crocker Peanut Butter cookie dough, Deidara turned into Toaster Oven brownie mix, Sasori changed into Pillsberry Toaster Buns, and Kisame turned into Jell-O mix with Oreo.

Zetsu quickly placed a kunai in the center and left.

"Oh how cruel fate is! Look at me! The once proud Uchiha Itachi turned into Beatty Crocker Peanut Butter homemade cookie dough! HOW COULD IT BE SO?!" Itachi said dramatically.

"Well at least your cookie dough Itachi-sama, yeah! I, Deidara, am now Toaster Oven brownie mix, yeah!" Deidara said.

"All thanks to that stupid magical kunai! LOOK AT IT! It's horrendous! It's despicable! Wait…where are my puppets? WHERE'S MY HAT?! WHERE'S MY COOL HAT?!" Sasori yelled.

"I can't eat meat anymore. I can't eat meat anymore! NOOO! WHAT GOOD IS A SHARKS LIFE WITHOUT MEAT?!" Kisame cried.

"Shut up Kisame!" Itachi complained.

"Yeah, shut up," Sasori agreed.

"No one wants to hear you rant, yeah!" Deidara added.

"You guys are just so mean!" Kisame wined. Then he fell over.

"Ok I think he left us," Itachi said.

"Insanity much?" Sasori asked. Then they all returned to normal.

"And that is what happens when transformation Justus go wrong, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Now Kakuzu and Hidan would like to perform episode 52 of the Foamy the Squirrel things from the Internet: Squirrel Songs with Kakuzu being Foamy and Hidan being Germaine," Zetsu said.

Hidan grabbed a regular guitar and stood there, playing a few notes as he did.

Kakuzu: Attention all! I am here today to sing for my supper and collect money (holds up a buck) for the almighty church of Foamy! What I'm doing here today (Hidan strums guitar) everyone is taking donations to build the grandest monument to the LORD and master, me. And of course I don't expect you to give me money for free, so what I'm going to do is entertain you with song. (Hums) So here we go! (Hidan plays)

_I will kill you all_

_Nothing you can do about it_

_I will kill you all_

_Nothing you can do about it_

_Squirrelly Wrath_

_Squirrelly Wrath_

_You're all gonna die_

_You're all gonna die_

_Squirrelly Wrath_

(Music stops) All right, fine, probably not the best song to pick, buy, you cheap bastards! Oh, oh, oh I see; you bastards probably didn't like the message, huh? Squirrelly wrath, huh? Well fuck you, all right? (Gives finger) How about this one? This one's better, huh? Huh? (Hidan plays music)

I'm the lord and master 

_You all are bastards_

_Worship me_

_Or I'll stab your eyes 'till you bleed _(takes out a kunai and stabs the air)

_I'm the lord and master _(Music stops)

That's me you son of a bitch! Now give me money. Money! Money, money (hums and dances) Yee-aah! Cheap bastards. All right. This next song, I wrote, because…I am the Squirrel! Now shut up and listen, ya fuckin' bastards! (Music starts)

And so I'm, a squirrel And you're not, how pathetic you are 

_So I'm, a squirrel_

_And you're not, you just human, how pathetic you are_

_You don't have a fluffy tail_

_You don't have squirrelly wrath_

_You just build to destroy _

_While I collect some nuts _(holds up acorn)

And you all SUCK! 

Oh, come ON!! That one had a message to it! A MESSAGE! You know? That, like, you people just blow up stuff, just, for no reason? And all squirrels have to do is collect NUTS? Be more nature-like, Maaaaan! Respect the trees, respect them all! And respect me! Ugh. All right, you know what? Tomorrow, I'll come back with a full band. Maybe it would impress you if I have the fucking 8th street band, like Bruce Springsteen! You'll go pay $80 to go see that fucker at Madison Square Garden, but you won't gave me a nickel? Awww! Yeah, cross the street so you won't have to deal with me! Hope you get hit by a fucking bus!

"And end!" they said.

"That…still scares me," Kisame said. Itachi nodded.

"OOO! Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama! Let's sing 'Getting Away With Murder', yeah!" Deidara yelled. Itachi signed. God Deidara was an idiot.

"Anyone have interments? We left ours? Or can anyone play? If you do, we'll let you out of the frozenness! But lie…and I'll let Zetsu eat you."

No one spoke then Wes yelled, "Jackie, Gaara, and I do."

"So does Shelly!" Jackie added. "But she's not here so…ya!" Itachi released them and Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu lead them down. Jackie also put the camera on a tripod.

They took out the interment and set up and started on Itachi's commend.

Itachi and Kisame: _Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_what creates my own madness_

Deidara and Sasori: _and I'm addicted to your punishment_

_and you're the master_

_and I am waiting for disaster_

All: _I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Tobi and Zetsu: _I drink my drink and I don't even want to_

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to 

Hidan and Kakuzu: _I never look back cause I don't even want to_

_and I don't need to_

_because I'm getting away with murder_

All: _I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting_

_away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away_

_with murder)_

Itachi and Deidara: _Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

I need to calculate 

_what creates my own madness_

Kisame and Sasori: _and I'm addicted to your punishment_

_and you're the master_

_and I am craving this disaster_

All: _I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

"AKATSUKI IS GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER! DEAL WITH IT (YEAH)!" they all yelled.

"Oh! Oh! Sasori-danna! Wanna do that thing, yeah?!" Deidara asked happily.

"NO!" Sasori yelled.

"Please danna!?"

"Itachi-sama!" Sasori wined. "_Must _I?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes," Itachi ordered.

"Shit," Sasori cursed.

"YAY!" Deidara yelled happily. Itachi whispered the song the 'band' needed to play.

Deidara: _Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back,_

_With one thousand kisses_

Be my lover - I'll cover you 

Sasori (mumbled and dully): _Open your door, I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

I'll be there and I'll cover you 

Both: _I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love,_

_On life - be my life_

_Just slip me on I'll be your blanket_

Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat 

Deidara: _You'll be my king,_

And I'll be your castle 

Sasori: _No you'll be my queen,_

And I'll be your moat 

Both: _I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love,_

_On life - all my life_

_I've longed to discover_

Something as true as this is 

Sasori: _So with a thousand sweet kisses _(Deidara: _If your cold and your lonely_)

_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses _(Deidara: _you got one nickel only_)

_I'll cover you _(Deidara: _with a thousand sweet kisses_)

_When you're worn out and tired _(Deidara: _I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses_)

When your heart has expired 

Both: _Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhh_

Oh lover I'll cover you 

Everyone had a 'WTF?' look on their faces.

"I would like to say that I am NOT gay!" Sasori yelled. "This is just a thing we did for the talent show a few months ago! I repeat; I AM NOT GAY! And neither is Deidara. He loves this girl back in Iwa or whatever."

During that whole thing, no one noticed that Sasuke was struggling to move his hands together to form the release Jutsu (A/N: the same one as Ino's thought that might just be for her Jutsu but in here, it's the same). Finally his fingers meshed together.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi whispered, noticing the seal and the sudden increase in charka in the Uchiha's body. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting my revenge," he hissed. "Release!" He glowed light blue and the Jutsu was broken. He jumped down and ran towards Itachi.

"Ug Itachi-sama, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi sighed.

'_I though Friday was our day off!' _he though. He let Sasuke get really close to him before he stuck his hand out. Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother that was a mix of anger and confusion. "Orokana otouto." Sasuke scowled.

"STOP CALLING ME FOOLISH!" Itachi smirked.

"Come little brother! Sing a song with me! You know 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace?" Sasuke nodded slightly. "Good! Hit it!"

Sasuke: _I could be mean, I could be angry _

_you know I could be just like you_

Itachi: _I could be fake, I could be stupid_

_you know I could be just like you_

Both: _You thought you were standing beside me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Sasuke: _I could be cold, I could be ruthless_

_you know I could be just like you_

Itachi: _I could be weak, I could be senseless _

_you know I could be just like you_

Both: _You thought you were standing beside me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_All I own, cause I can't take living with you_

_I'm alone, So I wont turn out like you want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_you were only in my way_

_you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Itachi: _I could be mean, I could be angry _

_you know I could be just like you_

The song got Sasuke angry. His Sharingan activated, ready to fight but Itachi shook his head.

"No little brother. Not today. It's my day off and I want to take full advantage of it."

"Wait!" Deidara said. He ran up to Sasuke and gave him a big hug. "Oh my god Sasuke yeah! You've gotten so big and strong since the last time I saw you, yeah! Last time I saw you, you where only 8, yeah! Only this big!" He moved his hand closer to the ground. "I bet you don't remember me, yeah. That was a long time ago. Do you remember me?"

"Ug…" Sasuke searched his memory.

(Flashback)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Oh and I brought Deidara with me!" Itachi called, taking his black sandals off. He was dressed in a black high collard shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back and black pants the came to just above his ankles. His forehead proctor was around his forehead.

Deidara followed him into the Uchiha household, taking off his blue sandals. He was dressed in a red shirt that had 3-quarter length sleeves and kaki pants that covered his feet without anything on. Also the little skin that was showed on his arms where wrapped with tape and it went all around his hands, covering the mouths there. His hair was the way it was normally but shorter and his forehead proctor was around his forehead.

"Welcome back Itachi! Deidara-san! How was your mission?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Good (yeah)," they replied.

"How long will you be staying, Deidara-san?"

"My mom said 2 weeks would be fine, if its ok with you guys, yeah."

"Deidara-san, you know your welcome for as long as you like!"

"Thanks, yeah!"

"ITACHI-NIISAN! DEIDARA-CHAN!" a little voice yelled. A little Sasuke came running into the room and crashed into the two 13 year olds.

"Ouch (yeah)…"

"Niisan! Niisan! Dei-Dei-chan! Dei-Dei-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun, yeah!" Deidara hugged the little Uchiha then Itachi patted him on the head. "I got something for you, yeah!" Deidara unraveled one of the bounds on his hands and put some clay in the mouth. Then after a few moments, a clay fox popped out. He handed it to Sasuke.

"Wow! Thanks Dei-Dei-chan!"

(Flashback)

"You're the one who gave me the clay fox!" Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Ya ok so Sasuke, it's our day off. We just mess with people, relax, and get drunk," Itachi told him.

"…Your underage for drinking," Sasuke pointed out. "Both you and Deidara."

"…You lack hatred!"

"Bad comeback." Itachi took a deep calming breath. "You know I bet you don't wanna fight cause you're scare you'll lose."

'_1…2…3…'_

"Yeah…I have no idea how you became Akatsuki leader."

'_4…5…6…'_

"Maybe some 4 year old will kill you accidentally or something."

'_10! 10! 10!'_

"THAT'S IT!" Itachi yelled, eyes red with Sharingan.

"GOOD! Like you said… I hated you, detested you… and just to kill you, I've…" after performing 3 hand seals, a blue light started to form in Sasuke's left hand. "I've survived!" he yelled, tugging on his shirt collar.

Every member of Akatsuki left and watched from the sidelines with the frozen people.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

"Chidori?" Itachi asked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He slammed his hand into the wall and ran toward Itachi.

"DIE!" He moved his hand in front of him, getting ready for the attack. Itachi caught Sasuke's hand and the wall exploded. Sasuke's hand turned white as the sound of birds faded. Itachi's grip on Sasuke's wrist tightened and he bent it slightly.

"AAK!" Tsunade yelled. "That's going to cost SO much to fix!"

"Why you!" Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"You're a bother," he said. He snapped Sasuke's wrist. You could slightly hear a bone creaking but Sasuke's scream covered the sound. Sasuke gripped his wrist and fell to his knees.

"SASUKE!" Naruto, Sakura, Wes, Jackie, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara yelled.

He went to punch Itachi but he kicked Sasuke back. He flew down the arena and hit the wall. Sasuke got up. "I told you before… I've lived up until now…for this moment… for this day!" Sasuke ran across the arena, ready to punch Itachi. Itachi blocked the hit, raised one knee, and hit Sasuke in the cheek. Some blood came from his mouth from the impact. He then shoved Sasuke back down the arena.

"I-I'm not trough yet…"

'_He cannot even from seals anymore,'_ Itachi thought.

"This is my battle…"

"You can't form seals and your weak from your exams. Give up so I can enjoy my day off!"

"No!" Itachi sighed.

"Very well."

Itachi slowly walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him then quickly got up. "Bring it on, then!"

Itachi raised one knee and kneed him in the stomach.

'_Why…'_ Sasuke thought. Itachi hit him in the neck and the stomach again. Blood dripped from Sasuke mouth.

Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach again, pushing him into the wall. _'The difference between us has not shrunk since then…' _he thought as he fell. _'What is this difference?'_

"You're not going easy on him at all," Kisame pointed out.

"Really Kisame? I though I was!" Itachi said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Kisame rolled his eyes.

'_What have I been doing up until now? I should be stronger then this…I'm in Jounin exams…'_ He lost conscious for a few moments. When he was out, Itachi grabbed him by the collar and held him against the wall. Sasuke opened his eyes a bit as he felt himself slide up.

"You are weak," Itachi said. Sasuke only coughed in response. "Why are you weak?" Itachi moved forward, so he was right next to Sasuke's ear. "Because you lack… hatred." Itachi closed his eyes and Sasuke got a weird but familiar feeling.

* * *

Sasuke looked around. He could only see two copies of himself. "Where am I?" Then he felt like he was falling over and over again.

Sasuke was now back in the room where his parents where killed. He looked out the window and the sky was red with black clouds floating around.

"Is this…Could it be…" Sasuke said, but his voice was different. It was higher and child-like sounding. He looked down at his hands and he started crying.

"That's correct," a voice said. Sasuke opened his eyes and his parents where there. "This is our house."

"Father! Mother!" He gasped when he saw Itachi's figure standing behind them.

"You are weak," a voice behind him said. "For the next 24 hours…"

"Stop," Sasuke begged.

"…you will wander around hopelessly within that day."

"STOP!"

* * *

Sasuke was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's he doing to Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled. "Stop! Stop hurting Sasuke!"

"Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, sending Sasuke into Tsukuyomi, where Itachi can make you feel whatever he wants you to feel for how long he wants you to feel it, but 3 days can go buy in that world, and only seconds goes buy in this," Kakashi said.

* * *

His parents where dead…again. Their blood all over the floor.

Again and again Sasuke saw everyone die, heard Itachi's words in his head.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he was screaming.

"Being cruel, as usual," Kisame said from the stands.

"Ok I'm done," Itachi said with a sigh.

In a weird dust cloud, Shelly came back. "I heard something weird…" she noticed Itachi. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: LMAO JACKIE!)

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi pointed to Shelly.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled together. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"MESSING WITH PEOPLE!" Itachi yelled. "WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"BREAKING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Shelly noticed Sasuke's bad conduction and glared at her cousin. "WTF did you do now?!"

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Itachi said. "What you gonna do about it? Fight me?" With that Shelly felt a tighten in her chest and she coughed. There was blood in her hand but she was smirking.

"No. Not me but someone else." In a puff of smoke she appeared next to Naruto. She formed the needed hand seals and touched Naruto's shoulder. "Kai."

"Huh!? WHY ME!?" he cried.

"Just go!" Shelly pushed him down.

"We should help, yeah," Deidara said, who was sitting on the railing, his feet dangling. Sasori tripped and knocked into Deidara, causing him to stumble and almost fall but Sasori grabbed his hand.

"Deidara…don't look down," Sasori warned. Deidara had a fear of heights even if it wasn't that long of a drop. But of course…Deidara looked down.

"AGG! Danna! I don't wanna fall, yeah!"

"God Deidara…"

"Someone say 'God'?" Hidan asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sasori snapped before going back to Deidara. "It's not like you'll die if you do."

"But I might break something, yeah!" The first time Deidara discovered his fear of heights was when he was about 8 and he fell a short distance off a small cliff that was about 4 feet from the ground. He fell on his leg and he broke it. Since then he's been so scared of not only heights, but also breaking his leg.

Sasori's grip on Deidara's hand loosen and Deidara slipped and started falling. Before he hit the ground and even before Itachi could move to get his best friend, someone broke the freezing Jutsu and got him just before he hit the ground. Deidara looked up at the person who saved him and he yelped and got out of the person's arms.

"Rachel yeah!" Itachi started laughing.

"No way!" Itachi was rolling on the floor laughing.

Rachel looked at Deidara with sad black eyes. She was dressed in a long robe like dress that was blue with a red sash (like Shizune's outfit but a different color). Her long navy blue hair was tied in a low ponytail. She had on formal sandals and her Iwa forehead proctor was around her forehead.

"Ug…thanks, yeah," Deidara mumbled, his cheeks red. Rachel nodded.

"No problem," she replied in an icy tone.

"Your still mad?" She nodded. Deidara unwrapped the tape from one of his hands and a little but very detailed rose popped out of the mouth. He handed it to her and rewrapped his hand. She looked down at the rose.

"It's very good." She was amazed at the details in the clay. "I take it your still an artist?"

"Of course, yeah!" Deidara noticed Itachi telling him to come with his hand. "Oh…I gotta go, yeah." He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget me, yeah. Oh…and things aren't always as they seem, yeah." He kissed her cheek and went to Itachi.

"I so need a smoke," Sasori sighed. When Sasori said that, you KNOW he's stressed.

"So am I gonna fight you or what?" Naruto asked. Itachi and Kisame smirked.

"Sure Kyuubi. Let's see if you can beat us," Kisame chuckled.

"But seriously, if you want to get to them, your gonna have to go through us," Hidan said as the rest Akatsuki covered the leaders.

"I'll take ya all on! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, making 10 clones of himself. "LETS GO!"

The fight was…odd…Sasori was using a puppet, Deidara was blowing things up, Zetsu was trying to eat the clones, Tobi…we trying to punch things but kept missing, Kakuzu was THROWING HIS ARMS at the clones, and Hidan was tossing his scythe at eh clones.

The real Naruto formed Rasengan the blindly threw it…it landing…in Hidan's chest. The whole battle stopped and looked, the clones looking in shock but none of the Akatsuki members seemed to care.

Hidan sighed and removed Naruto's trembling fist from the new hole in his chest. "Ew I hate the bloody smell, really," Hidan said.

"B-b-b-b-but you're…not dead…" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Oh well yeah. Cut my head off, seriously." Naruto started at him in shock.

"NANI!?"

"You heard me, really. Cut my head off." The rest of Akatsuki was smiling at Naruto's fear and disbelief.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded his head in agreement. Shelly did the same. But Naruto was still unsure, they where too anxious for him to do it.

"Aw come on already!" Shelly said. "Cut his friggin head off or I will!"

Naruto nodded and got a kunai ready. He shut his eyes tight and randomly took aim. He heard a thunk, a room wide gasp, and some girls screaming. He opened his eyes slowly and screamed. He was covered in blood and Hidan was headless!

"Really, see?" the head asked, causing more gasps and screams. "Kakuzu, can you lend a hand?"

"Sure," his partner replied. He picked up the talking head and balanced it on its body. Kakuzu then pulled up his sleeves and to revel black thread that sew his forearms onto his upper arms (A/N: that's how he was able to throw his arms). Some black thread, that was attached to a needle flew from Kakuzu and started sewing Hidan's head back on. His purple eyes glanced at the needle, wincing as the needle did its work.

"Really, now you see that I can't die," Hidan said with a smile. Naruto took a few steps back before standing still, a determined look on his face.

"I couldn't care less! I'll take all of you down! BELIEVE IT!"

Shelly was secretly releasing everyone as this was happing then ran back to the hospital, as more blood was being coughed up.

"GET THEM!" Gaara yelled.

"Snap and I was just getting pumped," Naruto sighed.

"Oh shit! On our day off! Akatsuki out!" Itachi called and he ran.

"ITACHI-SAMA! Watch out!" the members yelled. Everyone stopped as Itachi hit a wall…hard…veeeeeeeeeeery hard.

"OMFG! OMG! OMG! THE PAIN! THE BLOOD! I CAN'T SEE! SO MUCH BLOOD! DEIDARA! KISAME! OMFG! I THOUGH IT WAS A DOOR! IT WAS A DOOR!" Itachi yelled, clutching his nose tightly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and rolling down his face.

Kisame and Deidara ran to him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kisame asked, holding up 2 fingers. Deidara tried to wipe the blood away with his hand, seeing as he didn't have a cloth or anything on him at the time. Itachi squinted through the blood and tears.

"Ug…4?" Itachi asked. Kisame shook his head.

"Over use of the Mangekyou Sharingan! I told you your eyes can't handle it! Your eyesight is going!"

"Itachi-sama! Don't go blind on me, yeah!" Deidara cried.

"Come on. To the eye doctor. You need glasses."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Itachi yelled. "I'll look less sexy!"

The mob of angry people where coming closer and closer but the members of Akatsuki didn't think they could get out in time with Itachi bleeding everywhere.

"I'll hold them off, yeah!" Deidara said. He bit his thumb until it bleed and starting to do hand seals. "Kuchiyosu no Jutsu!" he yelled as he smashed his hand into the ground.

A huge clay bird appeared in front of Deidara. "THIS is why art is a bang, yeah! This is art, Sasori-danna!"

"No its not," Sasori argued.

"STOP!" Kisame ordered. "Have your stupid 'what-is-art' fight later!"

"Hai Kisame-sama!"

"Release, yeah!" Deidara said, after forming the release hand seal. "Boom…yeah." The bird exploded.

When the smoke cleared from the bomb, Akatsuki was gone with only a pool of blood and a hole in the ground left. Sasuke had also passed out. But there were also 3 notes. One addressed to only Rachel, one to Sasuke, and one to everyone there.

Jiraiya picked up the notes and handed Rachel hers and Sasuke's to Kakashi before reading the one to everyone.

"'Remember, the key to being a great Shinobi is to be tranquil as a forest but on fire within, you must be swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Don't worry, our paths will cross again. Until then,

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu

P.s. yes we got that from Mulan. Got a problem?'

Anyone else think this is weird?" They nodded. "Good! Now ug…someone…fix this wall! Fix that floor! Clean that blood! Take that boy to the hospital! Now I'm going to watch some girls!" A perverted smile crossed the frog Sannin's face.

"NO YOUR NOT!" the slug Sannin yelled. "YOU'RE HELPING ME!"


	33. Hospital fight! Sasuke vs Naruto!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: my hairs wet!

Gaara: o.O oh my

Me: hehe

Gaara: you crazy

Me: ITACHI! if you will

Itachi: hn. "**Preppy: **My daddy's richer then your daddy. White kids with cash to flash. Polo shirts often display an alligator or polo player logo. Can be found in summer "working" at the country club or vacationing on the Cape. University tuition was paid long before they where born."

Me: are YOU preppy? (oh god please don't be)

Itachi: next time learn the wonders of the skater. now for reviews...

**digitalcat17: **i LIKE songs! those shits don't work with my shoulders anyway blah 

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **(ch 31) lol yes it was cheesy. YOU GOT THAT RIGHT I'M RANDOM DON'T DON'T FORGET IT DAMMIT! i know! i saw that too (i like spoilers) i can't believe -insert name here- DIES! T.T

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver:** yes! INTO A WALL! HAHAHAHA! poor Chi-kun T.T don't die...!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

**Warning for anyone who wants to read or is reading Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. I am adding the people from the books in here because I, am crazy..., and like these books so much that I had to add them. They will become important so don't spaz on me and start bitching about it. But there are spoilers so you have been warned.**

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke had woken up from his Itachi induced coma and was stuck in a hospital room with Shelly.

That day, she was leaving the hospital but Temari had stopped buy for a favor.

"You come to me…on this day of my release from the hospital…asking me this favor…that clearly goes against the feelings of your demonic/homicidal brother," Shelly said.

"Hai, God sister," Temari said.

"Hum…"

"This is a very weird request," Wes said, in a thug voice.

"Gonna cost you," Jackie said in the same voice.

Sasuke rolled over slightly to look at this living sense form the movies.

"What's your price?" Temari asked.

"DEATH!" Sasuke blurted out, still in a VERY bad mood.

They all glared over at him.

"Quite," the Americans said together in a monotone. He shrugged and rolled back over, thinking of ways to kill Naruto (who he's mad at for the fighting Akatsuki thing when he couldn't).

"Our price…Raman, Goldfish, and Hershey bars!" Shelly announced. "A year supply!"

Temari sweatdropped. "Alright."

"Good. I'll talk to Haku to see if he likes you."

"Thank you!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How stupid, getting these people to see if someone likes someone else.

"Sakura!! Wait up!" a voice yelled. Sasuke twitched.

"Hurry Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke twitched.

The door slid open and Naruto came busting in.

"HEYZ!" he yelled happily. Sasuke twitched.

Sakura put a flower next to Sasuke's bed.

"Hey Sasuke, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Hn…" he mumbled.

"Teme! Suuup!? Feeling better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke twitched and in a flash he threw the blanket off his and glared at Naruto, Sharingan spinning with anger. No one dared to breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. Suddenly his face relaxed and he smirked and closed his eyes. "Naruto," he said more calmly. "I…want to fight you." He opened his eyes.

"Now? Here? At the hospital? Again?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Hai."

"WHY!?"

Sasuke had already walked toward the door. "You…fought…him…and did better them me. I must prove I'm not weak." He walked out and everyone ran after him.

* * *

When they got outside, clouds had blocked out all sunlight, casting a gray shadow over the village.

Naruto and Sasuke stood, facing each other when the others where at a safe distance.

The roof no longer had the bedding drying up there, after what happened last time.

"This is pointless, Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "What's the point? So I caused a little damage to Itachi and you didn't. We both need to rest for the finals." He took a pause and smiled. "And you know I'm better then you. Why embarrass yourself?"

Sasuke glared at the boy. "NARUTO!" he yelled as he ran to punch him.

"BRING IT!" Naruto caught Sasuke's punch in his hand and with his other he tried punching Sasuke back, who also caught it.

Suddenly Sasuke tried to kick Naruto who caught his leg. He swung him around but Sasuke put his palms to the moving ground under him and kicked Naruto, who did a back flip to lower the force.

In the air, Naruto got ready for another punch but Sasuke grabbed him before he made contact and threw him.

Sasuke then threw a series of punches and Naruto did a good job defending himself but Sasuke raised his leg and kicked him and he flew backwards, hitting the fence.

In a flash Naruto was on top of one of the 2 water towers, smirking.

A ray of light from the clouds hit Sasuke in the eyes, making him blind so he didn't see Naruto jump off and punch him.

He did a back flip off the pence, ready to punch Naruto.

"Quit playing around!" Sasuke yelled as he punched him.

Sasuke then punched him many times before Naruto picked him.

"Calm down!" Naruto ordered.

They both jumped onto the fence then jumped in mid-air, delivering a series of punches and kicks to each other.

When they landed, they glared at each other, panting. Then Naruto formed his famous hand seal and Sasuke's eyes winded.

"Tajyuu! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly they're where roes and roes of Narutos surrounding Sasuke and they all attacked at once.

Sasuke skillfully dodged some of the clones, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. He would throw one and it would collide with another or he punched one or he spun on his hands and used his feet to kick them.

While he was on his hands, he noticed some of the clones coming after him.

"U!" one yelled.

"Zu!" another yelled.

"Ma!" a third yelled.

"Ki!" another yelled.

In the air, Sasuke was fighting over if he should snoop to Naruto's level and make his own shadow clones or not. He started forming hand seals.

"Naruto Randan!" the real Naruto yelled, getting ready to kick Sasuke back to earth. Sasuke turned just as his leg came down and the kick was deflected with his arm.

Naruto frowned when he saw the hand seal. Sasuke turned back around and took a deep breath as he brought his fingers to his lips.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

In the huge swirling ball of fire, little poofs could be seen and under the roar of the fire the pops could be heard.

When the fire reduced, Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto and a clone down there, the clone helping Naruto from the blue swirling ball in his hand. Sasuke growled.

Sasuke started forming more hand seals. "Shit…" he mumbled as the electric chirping of Chidori formed.

"CHIDORI!"

"I'll win!" Naruto yelled. "RASENGAN!"

"YOU WISH!"

"STOP!" Sakura suddenly screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Naruto and Sasuke looked and she was right.

Suddenly an ice-cold white figure grabbed each of them by their wrists and spun them so their direction changed and they where going to hit the water towers.


	34. The New Guys

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Itachi: let's just get through this since she updated like 5 seconds ago. "**Skater: **Surfers who can't swin. Loosely tied to punk and hip-hop culture, the skater look has devolped on its own. Loose shorts and T-shirts and rubber-soled shose that help the skater stick to the board when gravity would prefer it otherwise. If you know an "ollie" from a "grind" and Tony Hawk for Alan Gelfnd, you're a skater, dude."

Me: dude, are YOU a skater?

Itachi: next time is the last one of these with trendy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

Guilde (this chapter only):

"blah blah blah" - regular story talk/Jap.

"_blah blah blah_" - English

* * *

When Sasuke hit the tower, there was a hole the size of his fist in the metal, a steady flow of water coming out.

Naruto's was only a small indent with small hole in it. But a scream and a groan was heard.

Everyone but the white figure looked down. The back of the tower Naruto hit was totally gone, a rush of water flowing.

Right underneath was Kankuro, ringing his forehead protector out, his messy brown hair matted to his face.

Gaara was next to him, running around in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs "I'm wet! Water! AAAAAG!"

The trio peered over the side of the building and examined everything. They randomly pulled out a piece of paper and a black marker.

Jackie held up her sign and it read '8'. "That was good but too dramatic."

Wes held up his card and it read '10!' "Hahaha Gaara's spazzing! How better can it get?!"

Shelly held up her card and it read '10'. "I agree!"

Suddenly everyone remembered the white figure. They turned around and it was a boy, 17 or 18 at the most, with messy reddish brown hair and topaz colored eyes. There where black bruises under his eyes, like he didn't get enough sleep. He was kind of lanky, lacking in muscles. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweater that matched his white skin.

"Hey! Thanks for saving theses two idiots!" Wes yelled.

"_Ug…I don't know if you can understand me but I don't speak Japanese…yet," _the boy said with a small grin.

"_Oh. Sorry! I said, thanks for saving these two idiots," _Wes repeated in English.

"_It's not a problem. That's quite impressive, what they can do."_

"_Yes but really, that's nothing. So…your name?"_

The boy answered but his voice was drowned out by screaming.

Shelly, Temari, and Sakura where screaming at Sasuke and Naruto, who where going back and forward from screaming at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULD HAVE DIE!" someone screamed.

"WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT YOU NARUTO?!" Sasuke screamed.

"YOU'RE JUST UPSET THAT I CAN HURT YOUR BROTHER AND YOU CAN'T LAND A SCRATCH ON HIM!" Naruto screamed back.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" one of the girls screamed.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED US!" Sasuke screamed.

"YEAH!" Naruto agreed.

"QUITE!!!!!!!!!" Wes yelled louder then the rest. They grew dead silent. "SHUT UP ALREADY! NARUTO! SASUKE! WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YES WE COULD HAVE STOPPED YOU BUT WE DIDN'T! SASUKE SCREW ITACHI! NARUTO STOP ACTING BETTER! GOD!"

"Goman…" they mumbled.

"GOOD!" He turned back to the boy. _"Sorry about that. What was your name?"_

"_It's quite alright. I'm Edward Cullen," _Edward said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Wesley but you can call me Wes if you want. That's Temari. Uchiha Jacqueline, call her Jackie. Uchiha Michelle, call her Shelly. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The screaming idiot in the street is Gaara and the other one is Kankuro."

"_Siblings?" _he asked._ "That's a lot." _Wes shook his head.

"Cousins. Including me. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are siblings though."

"WHAT YOU TALKING BOUT SIBLINGS?!" Sasuke screamed, anger in his eyes.

"Chill dude. We're not talking about him."

"AAG!" Sasuke jumped to the next roof and ran away.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled and went after him.

"_Siblings a touchy subject?" _Edward asked.

"_Yes, very touchy," _Wes sighed. _"Let's just say Sasuke has a problem talking about his older brother Itachi."_

"_I see…"_

"So what brings you here? Um…it's kind of…off limits from people outside the Shinobi countries without permission from a Kage or a Feudal Lord."

This comment sparked Edward's memory and he pulled something out of his jeans. A passport, the kind that the Shinobi carried when traveling between the countries. He opened it to show Wes. Edward's picture plus some normal info was there.

"_My family and I where asked to come here by the Hokage," _Edward told him.

Wes checked out the passport, to make sure it was real. It was.

"Here to see Tsunade-sama, eh? Hum...we'll take you if you don't mind. We need to tell her Sasuke broke out of the hospital…again." Edward laughed.

"That would be most helpful. Thank you."

"Hey guys, wanna come with us to see Tsunade-sama?"

"What about Sasuke…?" Naruto mumbled.

"Sakura's with him, he'll calm down eventually. Let's go."

* * *

Edward lead them to the ally next to the hospital where his family where.

The boy kept looking back at Naruto and the shivering Gaara, like he could tell there was something different about them.

They approached a little group of 7 after a little bit of walking.

"I would like you to meet my family," Edward said. "That's my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My mother Esme Cullen. My siblings, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Japer Hale. And this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

Dr. Cullen and his wife looked WAY too young to have teenaged children. Carlisle had blonde hair and had to be in his late 20's, early 30's. He was dressed in a pair of gray dress pants with a white button down shirt.

Esme looked about the same age. She looked very motherly and kind. She had caramel colored hair. She was dressed in a black skirt that came to her ankles and a white sweater.

Emmett was huge! He must have worked out a LOT to get muscles like those. He had dark curly hair. He was dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Alice was extremely thin with pixie like features. Her hair was black and cut short, spiked out in all directions. She was dressed in a floor length black shirt with a black tank.

Everyone in Edward's family was beautiful but none could compare to Rosalie. She was very tall, model like, with long blond wavy hair. She was dressed in white pants with a red tank.

Jasper was taller then Emmett but leaner, but not lacking in muscle. He had honey blond hair. He was dressed in jeans and an open dress shirt with a green tee under.

It was clear that the Cullen and the Hale where not related by blood (especially since it was clear that Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie where a bit more friendly to each other then blood siblings should) but they all has the same topaz eyes, white cold skin, and bruises under their eyes, like they where lacking in sleep of where recovering from a broken nose.

Finally Bella stood out among her unnaturally white skinned companions. She had pale skin and brown hair with natural red streaks and blue eyes (A/N: I think her eyes are blue but the book confused me because it said, "Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine" (pg. 10) so I'm can only assume that her eyes are blue. And yes her hair is brown with red; they talk about it later.) She was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater.

After Edward introduced everyone, Emmett started laughing.

"Hey Dad. Shelly looks a bit like us don't cha think? Look at her eyes! No sleep much?"

"Hell no!" Gaara said in flawless English. "Her nose is broken, AGAIN! AND I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME! HAHAHAHA!"

"Teme," Shelly muttered under her breath.

"May I take a look?" Carlisle asked, getting all doctery. He spoke perfect Japanese. "Actually you all look a little beaten up. What happened?" He started examining Shelly's broken nose, making her flinch.

"Jounin exams," Wes told him.

"Ah," the doctor said, moving on to look at everyone else.

"You know what those are?"

"Of course. That's one of the reasons we're here. I've been told you don't have many doctors here." They all nodded.

* * *

Wes and the others lead the weird family to Hokage Tower and knocked on the 5th's door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Wes asked as he knocked. No answer. "TSUNDADE-SAMA!?"

Shelly groaned and pushed Wes out of the way. "Your doing it wrong," she scolded. With a powerful and swift kick, the door was down. The family gasped at how easy it seemed to be to kick down the heavy wood door.

Of course, when the door fell down, Tsunade was passed out on her desk, a bottle of sake next to her. Shelly growled under her breath and walked over there.

Shelly took a big breath. "TSUNADE-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed, waking the 5th with a start.

"Wah? Huh? Huh?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Sensei you have company," Shelly mumbled.

"Oh," Tsunade looked over. "Oh! Carlisle! Esme! So glad you and your family could come!"

Everyone was confused. How could someone as young as Dr. Cullen and Esme know Tsunade? She was at least 20 years older and none of Dr. Cullen's family was ever spoken of or anything.

"Seems like there is a misunderstanding," Edward informed the Hokage, gesturing to the Chuunin.

"How do you know that?" Temari asked. Edward didn't reply.

"Carlisle, you didn't tell them?" the Hokage asked.

"Wasn't sure if I was allowed," Carlisle replied.

"Well, go ahead. They're going to find out anyway."

Carlisle then explained.

Everyone looked shocked, save for the Hokage, the Cullen and Bella.

"V-v-vampires?" Temari stuttered.

"Sweet! Vamps!" Jackie said.

Yes, the Cullen family where vampires who made a promise to themselves to only feed off animals and never harm a human. It was all in the desperate attempt to had the monster within. Whenever their eyes turned from topaz to black, it meant they where thirsty and it was best to stay away from them until their eye color returned. All the myths and legends about vampires where lies. No fangs, no crosses, no coffins, no burning in the sun. They didn't even sleep so the use for coffins where not necessary. But in the sun, their skin sparkled like diamonds. They all had excellent senses of smell and hearing and are extremely fast and strong.

Edward was able to read minds, Alice as able to predict the future (but of course, if a person changes their mind the future changes) and Jasper could make you feel any emotion that's good.

"And that comes to why we're here," Carlisle says. "One you need more doctors and I did teach Tsunade the basics of medicine and was close friends with her grandfather and grate uncle and her sensei and his student…"

"YOU WHAT?!" they screamed.

"YOUR OLDER THEN GRANNY AND THE SHODAI AND THE NIDAIME AND THE SANDIME AND THE YONDAIME!?" Naruto yelled before fainting.

"I'm over 300 hundred," Dr. Cullen said calmly, like it was nothing over 20.

"YOUR WHAT?!" they yelled.

Dr. Cullen said that the youngest in their family was Jasper, turning into a vampire wise, and he was over 70.

Carlisle ignored their gasps of shock and continued in telling them why his family was there.

"And secondly, these exams…they're quite…bloody, yes?" They all nodded, still in shock. "Well this is a test of strength for my family, just to see how well they can resist your blood. Don't worry," he grinned. "Even if they can't nothing will happen, I promise."

They nodded dumbly.

"And while we're here, we're going to be helping out with the exams, epically in the final round."

"Carlisle, would you and your family like to see an example of what these fine young ninja can do?" Tsunade asked.

"That would be wonderful," the doctor said.

"Shelly, have anything with you?" The Uchiha nodded and popped a DVD in the DVD player in the office.

"These are random scans from before we came here, Chuunin exams, missions, sparing, Jounin exams, whatever. The song is "The Hell Song" by Sum 41."

Clearly it was a music video.

The images playing did nothing to the Shinobi there but it really did frighten the vampires.

There were clips from Saskue and Naruto vs. Haku, Neji vs. Naruto, Neji vs. Hinata, Lee vs. Gaara, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Ino vs. Sakura, Sasuke vs. Naruto (2nd time), when Sasuke left Kohoha, Orochimaru vs. the Third, Sasuke's curse activating, Uchiha and Seal, Wes's curse activating, the accident with Wes and Kumiko, Jackie vs. Clara, Gaara vs. Rai, Wes vs. Kumiko, Wes vs. Ryuzaki, Shelly vs. Gaara, Shelly vs. Catty, Kakashi vs. Gai, Naruto vs. Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kabuto vs. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto, Sasuke vs. Itachi, Naruto vs. Akatsuki, Akatsuki messing with them, Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan (all the Shinobi naturally turned away at that second), the one tailed raccoon vs. Sasuke, and a bunch of other stuff.

Jasper, who had the hardest time when it came to human blood, was leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths, with Alice trying to calm him down.

Bella was shaking and Edward was holding her.

"Impressive indeed," Edward mumbled.

"Sorry to scare you," Shelly apologized. "This is the life of a Shinobi its hard to accept that its dangerous and brief." Bella seemed to nod in understanding. "And some of those clips…well…they are more scary them most are…"

"You see," Tsunade explained, "Naruto and Gaara are Jinchuuriki, meaning "power of human sacrifice". It means they have one of the 9 tailed demons within them, Gaara had Shukaku, the one tailed Tanuki and Naruto has Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox."

"That explains a lot," Dr. Cullen mumbled. Tsunade then got into deeper detail that you readers have…read so I'm sparing you! YAY!

"And then there is the Curse Seal…" She explained all that crap.

"And the Uchiha curse…"

"OH! I want to explain!" Jackie said. "I haven't gotten the chance!"

Tsunade nodded.

"Ok well…The Uchiha Curse only applies to the ancestors of the 5 Uchiha brothers, who proved that the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan was once the same, proving that out bloodline limit, the Sharingan, evolved from theirs, the Byakugan. These 5 where able to perform the techniques that Hyuugas can only do, thanks to the Byakugan. They gave themselves tattoos to show who they where," she made Wes show his tattoo, "It was actually kinda cool I think. They're eyes turned white with the 3 commas of the Sharingan. They could still copy and Nin, Tai, or Genjutsu they saw and still see and attack the Charka network!

"But…eventually…the gift became a curse. 2 of them where slightly able to keep it under control but the other 3 had to leave the country. One to the normal part of Japan, one to Spain, and one to Malaysia. It turns out that Shelly, Wes, Sasuke, his brother Itachi, our late cousin Obito, and myself are the ancestors to the brothers and expert for Obito, the only Uchiha's alive.

"Now the curse only activates when the body feels its in extreme danger. Out eyes turn white with the black commas and the tattoo is like…magically drawn or something. Our body heals and the person's Charka is restored and we're able to perform all Hyuuga techniques perfectly. But we loose control, can't tell friend from foe. And if it gets bad enough…if out body still feels it's in danger, there are 3 levels you reach before the cures eventually kills your soul. Its quite amazing I understand.

"Each level you keep the Hyuuga powers but your eyes change. Level 2 your eyes turn white with a pattern and you get 1 extra special power. Level 3 your eyes turn totally white and you gain the single special power of the others. Then level 4… your eyes turn black and…if you don't snap out of it soon…it'll suck your soul," Jackie finished on a spooky note.

The vampires looked shocked.

"God Jackie! Could you make it seem any more like…emo?" Shelly asked.

"Sasuke's emo!" That was Jackie's only defense.

"Whatever…but its all good! No need to be scared." Shelly noticed Bella wasn't taking this well. "You hang out with vampires and THIS scares you?"

"It's a bit…different," Bella said.

"Wow she speaks Japanese!" Naruto said, earning him bumps on the head.

"Baka…" they all mumbled.


	35. Naruto Learns The Truth

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Itachi: FINALLY! "**Trendy: **Preppies whose parents aren't rich. Trendies try to stay on top of the lasest fashions. They buy cloths regularly but their cash flow is limited. If you don't fit anywhere else and your buy new cloths regularly, congratulations, you're trendy."

Me: are YOU trendy?

Itachi: these where all written by Brian Gray of some newspaper

Me: worry not if you don't fit in with these 11. i don't

Gaara: freak!

Itachi: good god i'm stuck with a bunch of idiots...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Everyone stayed with the Cullen family as they discussed some things with Tsunade. Like where they where going to be staying, what Carlisle's hospital schedule was, and other things. Tsunade gave the vampires ANBU Black Op clocks, just in case they wanted to venture outside on sunny days without blinding the citizens.

"Ok your free to go but Sensei, Esme," Tsunade looked at Carlisle and his wife, "can you hold on a moment?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile. She nodded also with a smile.

The rest got up to leave when Tsunade noticed something.

"HEY! WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!?" she yelled, pointing at Shelly. She was gone in a puff of dust. "COME BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO BE TESTED! YOUR ORGANS!!!!!!!!!!" She let out a sigh.

After everyone left Carlisle looked at his ex-student.

"Hyuuga attack?" he asked, thinking about the organ thing.

"Yeah but she's fine." He nodded.

"Tsunade, I have a feeling that you asked me here for more reasons then an extra doctor…"

"Carlisle-sensei…there is a problem…with the Village that Orochimaru set up…"

* * *

When the rest of them got outside, it was poring rain.

"Hum…just like home," Bella said.

Then Shizune same running from the rain.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEE…Oh…hello. You must be the Cullen family, right?" she asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Edward said, suddenly mastering Japanese.

"Hope you enjoy Konoha," she said with a smile. "Uchiha Michelle! Acting JUST like your cousin, who is ALSO missing! You're coming back NOW! AND Sasuke if we can find him."

"I though I was being released today," Shelly said.

"You WHERE but not anymore. If you had stayed you would have learned that." Shelly's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why is that?"

"Your heart and a few other organs didn't heal as fast as others." Shelly smiled.

"Why didn't you say so sensei? Guys if you see Gai-sensei, tell him 'the river flows upstream only on the second Tuesday every 23 years in May unless it's a Wednesday, which then the river flows sideways'."

"What?" Wes and Jackie said, confused.

"He'll understand."

"Only Gai would understand THAT!" Shelly smiled and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"YOU BETTER BE AT THAT HOSPITAL!" Shizune was also gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Hey Alice, is Jasper going to be ok?" Wes asked, noticing he was walking a few steps back, hands in pockets, staring at the ground. She sighed.

"He will be. He doesn't like it that he's weak when it comes to human blood. That video depressed him."

"Oh. We're sorry."

"It's ok. That's one of the reason's we here anyway. We all need to learn more self control."

* * *

The days passed, Sasuke was found, him and Naruto made up, both Uchiha's where released from the hospital (after Sasuke being gone for 2 days and Shelly went to go train with Gai instead of going back), and the whole village learned about Cullen family except one.

"Vampires?" Jiraiya asked, in a meeting with Dr. Cullen and Tsunade. He had asked the same question about 20 times.

"HAI JIRAIYA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Be in town more often and maybe you won't be the last one to learn EVERYTHING!" Tsunade yelled at him, forgetting her ex-sensei was in the room.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR RESARCHING!"

"HA! YOU CALL THAT RESARCHING YOU PERERTED OLD MAN!? ALL YOU'RE DOING IT LOOKING AT PRETTY GIRLS!"

"MY NOVLES ARE BEST SELLERS!"

"AMONG PERVERTS!" Jiraiya took a deep breath, trying to be all Zen like.

"This is not why you asked me here, is it?" Tsunade frowned.

"No. Sensei, will you explain?"

"Sure," Dr. Cullen said. "The Uzumaki boy, you know who is father is, right?" Jiraiya stiffened.

"Your not going to tell him now, are you?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Jiraiya, these exams have less then a half of a survive rate. Even with the Kyuubi, Naruto only has about a 50 chance of living. I don't want him dying without the truth."

"It'll destroy him!"

"Will it? He's always wondered…it might make him upset but he may find closer."

Jiraiya sat down and put his hands over his eyes.

"When?"

If scheduled, there was a knock on the door.

"Now?" Jiraiya snapped.

"Come in!" Tsunade called, ignoring him.

"Hey Old Lady! Dr. Cullen! ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yo kid," Jiraiya said.

"So Granny, what's the big deal? I'm losing training/sleeping/ramen eating/Hinata time!"

"Please have a seat Naruto," Tsunade told him.

"Uh-oh…what did I do? You're being too nice…"

"You didn't do anything. We just felt it was time for you to know the truth…"

"The…truth? What truth?"

"Of who your father is." Naruto stiffened in _suspense._

"Yeah!?"

"It's…the…Fourth…"

Silence penetrated the room.

"That's…a…lie…THAT'S A LIE!" Naruto yelled, tears in his eyes. "MY OWN FATHER WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE WHAT THE FOURTH DID!"

Naruto stormed out and slammed the door.

"Well THAT worked," Jiraiya snapped and left too.


	36. OOOOH YEAH! That was NUTS!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Somewhere in Akatsuki… 

"THSES GLASSES ARE SO UGLY! I'M NOT SEXY ANYMORE!" Itachi yelled, throwing his new glasses on the bed.

"You look just as sexy Itachi-sama, yeah!" Deidara said, hoping to make his friend feel better.

"You're just saying that!"

A knock on the door interrupted their weird conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's opened," Itachi sighed. The Uchiha's big blue partner opened the door.

"Itachi-san, I just got a message from Him. He wants us to start the missions before the sunsets," Kisame told him.

"K."

Itachi left the room and banged on all the bedroom doors. "HIDAN, KAKUZU! SASORI! TOBI, ZETSU! MOVE YOUR ASSES TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

* * *

After a fight between Kakuzu and Hidan, Tobi tripping down a flight of stairs, and a death threat, they where all assembled in the living room.

"Ok so I learned today that He wants is to begin our missions today so…remember who your after?"

"Hai Itachi-sama," they all said.

"Good now Deidara and Sasori will travel with Kisame and myself since our targets are together. Everyone one else go!" In a blink of an eye the others where gone.

"Ready?" Kisame.

"I was BORN ready!" Itachi said. (A/N: Laura was BORN ready Jackie!)

Itachi want to leave but Kisame stopped him.

"Glasses?"

"AAG! YOU SCUK KISAME! YOU SUCK!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets with Jiraiya, who had caught up with him. He looked down at the boy with sad eyes.

"You know what Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked up.

"What?" he asked in a dull tone.

"You need to do something to get your mind off the 4th…"

"Bringing him up won't help!"

"LET ME FINSIH! Now the next part of the exams isn't coming up for a while so…how about I take you training? And I suggest you bring someone." Naruto's eyes shined with happiness.

"Really Ero-sennin!? GREAT! Hold on! Stay there!" he yelled as he ran down the street.

---

"KANKURO! GET THE DOOR!" Gaara yelled.

"TEAMRI! GET THE DOOR!" Kankuro yelled.

"GAARA! GET THE DOOR!" Temari yelled. Gaara sighed and got the door.

'_Every time,'_ he though. When Gaara opened the door, Naruto was there with an idiotic grin on his face and a backpack.

"Gaara my brother!" he said happily.

"…"

"Hey…Jiraiya is going to take me training for a little. Wanna come?"

"Training with _the _Jiraiya? SURE!" He ran upstairs and packed then yelled "I'M GOING TRAINING WITH NARUTO! BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS! OK BYE!" Then he slammed the door behind him.

"What he say?" Temari asked.

"Something about cheese?" Kankuro asked.

* * *

"Ok now where are we going?" Sasori asked.

"Well…ug…I'm not sure really. Deidara! Check the village to see where they are!" Itachi snapped.

"Sure, yeah!" Deidara said. The 4 where standing on a cliff, just outside the village where they could see everything.

Deidara pulled his hair back to revel the scanner Itachi gave him to…scan things on missions. This was the only time anyone got to see Deidara's whole face but you still couldn't see his eye.

Deidara pushed the button on the scanner. "Ug…it doesn't look like they're here, yeah."

"Shit," Kisame swore. "What now?"

"We go through the country and look in every village. They couldn't have gone far," Itachi sighed.

* * *

"You wanna go out of the village for a few days?" Tsunade asked.

"Problem?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh not really…only that you wanna take the two boys that the 4 strongest ninja in Akatsuki want and YOU'RE the only one with them and you get distracted every time you see an ass."

"HA! ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto laughed. Gaara just blinked.Carlisle rolled his now black eyes.

"Well…ug…" Jiraiya stared.

"AND! Not only are they the 4 strongest ninja, they are working for that snake Maru and that traitor Kabuto! Do you understand the danger your are putting them in?" Tsunade yelled.

"Ug…"

"Fine! Permission granted! On one conduction…Rachel!"

"Hai Hokage-sama?" the Iwa nin asked.

"Please travel with these 3. Make sure nothing happens and make sure Jiraiya doesn't act like the D- ass he is."

"HEY! I ONLY GOT A D- ONCE AND YOU KNOW IT!" the frog Sannin yelled.

"D- ASS!"

"Ug…hai Hokage-sama," Rachel mumbled.

"Tsunade if you wouldn't mind I think that this will be a wonderful test for my children, may a few join them?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, who?" Carlisle though about it, most likely thinking on which ones needed to hunt or not.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella."

* * *

"Hey! Ero-sennin! What cha gonna teach us?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" Jiraiya yelled. Gaara rolled his eyes. Rachel was confused.

The clocked figures of Jasper, Alice, and Edward, along with Bella walked a few feet behind them, kinda freaked out.

"Baka. Be more respectful," Gaara said.

* * *

After some traveling, they arrived in a new village. Jiraiya said that there was a good training field near there and they could stay in a motel.

"Ok we need a room with 6 beds. Have those?" he asked.

"Hai," the worker responded.

"Good!" Jiraiya turned to get Naruto and spotted a very pretty woman. "NARUTO!!! LOOK!!!" he whispered.

"Eh?" Naruto then saw the woman. "WOW! SHE'S CUTE!"

"Yeah! Now you and Gaara take Rachel and the Cullens to the room and model charka or something!" Jiraiya handed Naruto the key and was off.

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING TO TRAIN US!" But his words where unheard by the white hair ninja.

* * *

In the room Naruto and Gaara sat on their beds, Indian style, modeling charka and Rachel read a book. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella watched in interest. Naruto was mumbling under his breath on how stupid Jiraiya was.

* * *

30 minutes later, Naruto made about 4 clones of himself and Gaara did the same but with sand. Rachel was still reading. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella where still watching.

* * *

An hour later where even more clones of the boys but they where all asleep. "Way are they all sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Donno," Gaara replied.

* * *

"Are they in that one, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Iie," Itachi responded.

"That one, yeah?"

"Iie."

"That oooone yeah!?"

"IIE! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I FIND THEM OK!? GOD DEIDARA!"

"You know you love me, yeah!" Itachi dug his head father in his coat and pushed his hat father on his head. After some walking Itachi stopped.

"Here," he pointed. They walked in and up the stairs with not a single person stopping them.

* * *

_"Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!" _Gaara sang randomly.

"God your emo," Naruto pointed out.

"Are not!"

"You steal Temari's eyeliner!"

"DO NOT!"

"Ok I know what to do," they heard a voice say.

"You don't know what to do. You talk, talk, talk, all the time!" another voice said.

"Do you want my help?"

"Yes I want your help!"

"Tell me what to say. But don't tell me what to say."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Perfect!"

"Follow my lead."

"What the hell?" Edward said, listening to the thoughts of those who just spoke. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"You'll see. Get ready…"

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"We'll get it," Naruto said, dragging Gaara to the door. He opened it to 4 guys dressed in red and black and with bamboo hats.

"Naruto-kun…Gaara-sama…your coming with us," one of the 4 said.

Naruto screamed like a girl.

"AKATSUKI IS HERE TO TAKE US AWAY AND TAKE THE DEMONS OUT OF US AND KILL US! AAAAAAAG!"

"Right…so can you make this easy?"

"Go to hell!" Gaara snapped.

"Boys! Get behind me!" Rachel made it so that she was in front of the boys, kunai in hand. "If you want these boys, you're going to have to go through me!"

"That can be arranged," the once at the door said.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice pushed Bella next to Rachel and covered them.

"Try going through us!" Alice threatened.

"Either give them to us now or I'll kill you and make a puppet out of your corps!" another said. (A/N: omg…I have no IDEA who that is! -.-)

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" a voice said and Sasuke jumped in front of The Cullens. "Stay away from them!"

"Orokana otouto…move or die," Itachi said, taking his hat off.

"So…that's the infamous Uchiha Itachi," Edward mumbled.

"And who the hell are you, yeah!?" Deidara snapped.

"Vampires," Itachi said coolly. "The Cullen Family. From Forks, Washington."

"Oh them, yeah," Deidara nodded.

"No way! We fight! Here and now!" Sasuke told Itachi, not noticing the other convocation going on. Itachi sighed.

"Again!? Haven't I proved that I can kick your ass?"

"I want Naruto and Gaara to help me kill you! I think it would be an honor for my REAL brothers to kill you with me!"

"Fine." He turned to the other 3. "Cover the girls and the vampires. If the girls tried to move or help, kill them. Do what you see fit to the vampires."

"Hai!" They surrounded them, all had kunais in hand.

"Kyuubi, Shukaku, steep forward." Carefully, Naruto and Gaara moved next to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto and Gaara. They nodded back.

"ATTACK!" Sasuke yelled.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto called, making 4 clones of himself. The clones grabbed Itachi by the arms and legs and pushed him against the wall, immobilized.

Sasuke then ran to Itachi's right, Naruto to the left, and Gaara in the middle.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Go!" Sasuke and Gaara started forming hand seals.

"Chibi Ryuusa Bakuryu!" Gaara yelled.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi stared in wide-eyed horror as an avalanche of sand, an eclectic ball of charka, and a spinning ball of charka where heeding towards him and there was nothing he could do.

"ITACHI-SAMA NOOOO!" the three yelled.

_'Oh my god. I'm going to die. I'm going to die right here, right now and SASUKE is going to be the one doing along with my mission and Deidara and Sasori's mission. Oh my god!' _Itachi though. In his mind's eye, his life flashed before his eyes but right around the age of 15…it stopped and all he could see was a white light and felt a horrible burning sensation on his upper right arm. He cried out in pain as a white glow shown from his right sleeve.

The attack stopped and Naruto ordered the clones to take Itachi's coat off.

Under the coat Itachi was dressed in black pants that connected with his sandals (like Zabuza) and a short-sleeved purple top with a V shaped neck, showing fishnet and his necklace. His ANBU tattoo was still on his upper left arm while on his upper right arm, was glowing white as a new tattoo formed. One that was shaped like a star with the Uchiha fan in the center.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke said. The glowing stopped and Itachi slowly opened his eyes. The Sharingan activated itself but it wasn't red but Hyuuga white with 3 black tear drops in the center.

All 3 boys took a step back in horror. Bella was frozen in terror also.

"What's that?" Kisame asked, taking his hat off to get a better look.

"White eyes?" Sasori asked, taking his hat off also.

"Eyes of a Hyuuga, yeah," Deidara said, doing what the other 2 did.

"Be careful," Sasuke warned everyone. "Itachi has no idea what's going on right now. He can't tell the difference between friend and foe. We're all in danger."

"Itachi has a lot of anger…does that make it worse?" Kisame asked, not even knowing if his question made sense or not.

"Hai…it does." The shark man gulped.

Itachi smirked evilly, white eyes directed at Sasuke. He charged for Sasuke but he ducked right before. There was a deep hole in the wall where Sasuke's head was just seconds ago.

Itachi spun around and kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach, making the boy cough up blood.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Naruto yelled.

"How about the room?" Gaara asked.

"That's good too!" Gaara and Naruto pushed the 3 Akatsuki members, Rachel, and the Cullen Family in the room and mostly closed the door; they left it open enough so just their eyes could be seen.

"Right now, we're allies but after this, we're kidnapping your demon asses!" Kisame said. "And we'll do something to the girls and the vampires. I donno. We'll cross that path when we get there."

"Agreed (yeah)," they all said.

Deidara grabbed Rachel's hand in fear. Bella did the same to Edward and Alice to Jasper.

Outside, Itachi was basically killing Sasuke. He kept punching and kicking him so hard that bones where breaking all over the poor Uchiha boy's body.

"That strength and speed is amazing," Sasori said.

"Itachi is stronger then Tsunade herself and faster then Gai-sensei, Lee, and Shelly combined right now," Gaara explained. He then started to explain the curse as they watched.

Sasuke was bent over; tears of pain streaming down his cheeks, blood all over his body. Itachi only smirked evilly.

Inside Jasper tried to not look but Alice forced him to keep his now black eyes on the fight. "Look. This is part of why we're here. Control yourself." He stopped breathing and nodded. (A/N: they don't need to breathe, they do it out of habit and they can smell better if they breathe.)

_'I…I can't win…he's going to kill me…I can't win…'_

Suddenly, Sasuke's own star tattoo glowed and his blood red Sharingan eyes transformed to white Byakugan eyes. His whole body glowed white and healed itself. He smirked back at Itachi. He took the Hyuuga stance and Itachi did the same.

":O! ITACHI-SAMA IS GOING TO FIGHT HYUUGA STYLE! YEAH!" Deidara gasped.

"Did you just spell out ':O'?" Sasori asked.

"Yes I did, yeah."

"I TOLD you that when the curse is activated they have Hyuuga powers!" Gaara snapped.

"But even in a trance I can't imagine Itachi-sama fight Hyuuga style, yeah. He's so against Uchiha's learning the Hyuuga ways, yeah."

Itachi and Sasuke where exchanging blow after blow, trying to hit the most vile of organs. Sasuke then changed his stance and started hitting Itachi's charka points.

Itachi kneeled over in pain, no longer able to use his charka or move because the pain was so bad. He was a sitting duck.

Again Itachi glowed and when the glowing stopped, Itachi's eyes where no longer white with the teardrops but white with eerie red clouds.

Gaara and Naruto gasped. "He's the first to EVER activate the second level!" they said as they closed the door a bit more.

Itachi looked down at his hands in curiosity. He noticed that sparks where coming from his fingertips. He smirked and forced the eclectic charge at Sasuke. He barley moved out of the way.

The force caused a strong wind, knocking the door open. Before they had a chance to close it, Itachi attacked Sasuke again and missed. The lighting hit a pole and bounced back, aimed for Rachel!

Deidara saw this and jumped in the way, taking the attack.

Rachel started wide-eyed at him. His eyes where shut tight in pain, a hole in his coat and shirt, blood running down his back.

Everyone in the room gasped

"Why did you do it?" she asked. He looked up at her and smirked.

"To…s-save…(cough) you…yeah…" then Deidara passed out.

Sasuke new, though under a curses influence, knew he need to end this now. He used his super speed to get around Itachi and he kicked him hard in the neck, where his pressure points where.

Itachi gasped, eyes turning back to their normal black, before entering the death like state.

Sasuke's body sensed that all danger was gone and the curse deactivated itself and Sasuke passed out.

Kisame got Itachi and his coat and Sasori carried Deidara.

"Baka! I want a new partner!" Sasori told Kisame.

"Request heard for the millionth time and for the millionth time denied," Kisame sighed.

"Kuso…" Sasori mumbled.

"Next time, I swear your 9 tailed ass will be ours!" Kisame pointed to Naruto.

"Yeah! And your 1 tailed ass will be ours too!" Sasori pointed to Gaara. In a flash they where gone.

"Hello boys and girls…oh shit what happened?" Jiraiya came in at that exact moment.

* * *

They took Sasuke home and put him in the hospital.

"YOU BAKA!" Tsunade yelled. "THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NARUTO AND GAARA COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jiraiya just stood there for a long time, being yelled at. After a long time he said something that he's said before.

"Will you go out with me?"


	37. Sasuke's Choice

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

Gaara: feh

Me: i wanted to update a long time ago but...

Gaara: lazy

Me: NO! i've been busy

Gaara: feh

Me: well i have a few chapters for you today!

Itachi: and i'm going to be in them!

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver:** hehe...thank you! i WOULD give itachi contacts but...that wouldn't be funny, would it?

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver:** lol that's ok :D YES VAMPIRES! HAHAHAHA!

**digitalcat17:** -poke- yes, laura was born ready! I LIKE TUESDAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

RIP: James Brown, President Gerald Ford, and the GiantSquid (who got no press time)

* * *

A week later, Tsunade still refused to answer Jiraiya's question. She had also, called a meeting of the Chuunin and Jounin. The Cullen Family was also there.

"Where is Sasuke?" Tsunade sighed after 10 minutes.

No one, not even Shelly, could believe Kakashi wasn't the last one to arrive.

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI AND EMMETT!" Gai yelled, now noticing Emmett for his strengths, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE AROUND THE VILLAGE! THE LOOSERS MUST DO 100000 PUSH UPS ON THEIR FINGERS!"

Hinata cased a worried glance at Naruto. He just stared out the window and sighed every now and again.

The "training" didn't lift his spirits. He felt guilty about Sasuke getting hurt, though he was only in the hospital for 2 days. He also felt guilty that he put Gaara, Rachel, and Bella's lives on the line. Though it was half Gaara's fault they where attacked, Naruto's mind didn't see it that way.

He also was upset about the Forth being his father. The fact that the person who cursed him to a life of being hated and of loneliness, the person who gave him great and uncontrollable power that will most likely cost him his life, was all given to him by one of people responsible for his life.

He hadn't told a soul. Not Hinata, not Sasuke nor Gaara, not a single one of his "siblings". He was trying to deny in his mind that it was all a lie but the more and more he though about it seemed more and more true.

Even though Naruto did not know this, Edward knew his secret.

* * *

"OK WHERE IS THAT DAMN UCHIHA?!" Tsunade yelled after a half hour of waiting for Sasuke. "That's it. We can't wait any longer. Please take your seats."

After a minute or two everyone was either sitting or leaning against a wall.

"Now right now we're on Red Alert. Four members of Akatsuki are after Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara of the Desert. I'm sure Naruto and Gaara can do an excellent job of taking care of themselves but I want you all to be on watch for these man." She put up posters. "Uchiha Itachi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist Village. Deidara of the Hidden Rock and Sasori of the Sand from…Hidden Sand.

"We've learned that Akatsuki has formed an alliance with Hidden Sound and their new leader, Maru, Orochimaru's son…"

"HIS WHAT?! EWWWWWWWWWW!" the whole room yelled, feeling quite sick.

"Yes, yes its gross but that's not the point! Sound may try to start another war, joining up with Lighting, Snow, Grass, Waterfall, and Rain countries.

"Our only allies are Rock, Sand, Mist, and Star countries. They may have more on their side but we have stronger villages."

"We can't go into another war!" Shikamaru said. "We haven't gotten over the last one! And the exams!"

"We're well aware of this Shikamaru but Maru really don't care if we just got out of a war or if there are exams. He finds that to be a weak point and will take advantage of that if he can."

Everyone was silent.

"Right now there is nothing we can do but wait and keep out eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

"Now along with Kazekage-sama coming to the Village, Mizukage-sama will be joining him. She feels she should be here to watch the Chuunin from her Village. Tsuchikage-sama will not be joining us for he feels that since none of his Chuunin are advancing he feels no need to be here. Plus it's safer. Rachel will be staying with us as Hidden Rock's representative."

"Mizukage-sama is coming?" Zabuza asked, looking troubled.

"Hai."

"Can she like…not?"

"Just because you have an issue with your sister doesn't mean she can't do her job!"

"My sister doesn't like me or anyone who I work with. Meaning she won't like Haku or Rika, meaning they will get a disadvantage at judging!"

"She's a Kage, I doubt she will do that but if it'll make you feel better I'll take to her."

"THANK YOU!"

Kakashi leaned in towards Zabuza. "You tired to kill the Mizukage didn't you?" Kakashi whispered.

"Hai."

"As in your sister?"

"Iie. The Mizukage before her, our uncle."

"Dumbass."

"It's too troublesome for the Mizukage and the Kazekage to be here at the same time, especially if Sound wants to attack us," Shikamaru said.

"Shikaku! Please tell your son that a Kage can take care of themselves!" Tsunade sighed.

"Shikamaru, don't be troublesome," the elder Nara said to his son.

"Hai Father…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"So that's it. You can go!" Tsunade announced and hi tailed it outta there to get away from Jiraiya.

Edward walked over to Kakashi. "You're Sasuke's sensei, right?" he asked.

"Hai," Kakashi answered. "Why?" Edward had a troubled look in his topaz eyes.

"Well…Alice and I know where he is and where he's going…"

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his purple backpack and stuffed it with cloths, food, weapons, anything he could think of that would be important. He then wrote a quick note to Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Wes, Shelly, and Jackie, explaining.

He was in a hurry. He missed Tsunade's meeting and there would be Hell to pay. He needed to leave before she found him.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the path that lead out of the village.

'So far so good,' he though. 'Maybe this time I can get out without any meeting any…'

"Sasuke, where in the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" a slightly angry voice asked.

'Spoke too soon…'

"Kakashi…please…let me go," Sasuke sighed, turning around.

"No…Sasuke…no. Did you think of who you'll be hurting if you go and never come back? Do you think Tsunade will kind this time and let you re-enter the village?"

"…It doesn't matter. Everyone…is in danger…Naruto…Gaara…Sakura…everyone and I'm the only one who can stop him."

"What's more important Sasuke?! Revenge or friend? Revenge or family? Revenge…or love? Will Sakura wait for you again? Are you really willing to loose her? To hurt her? Again?"

Sasuke rolled his hands into fists, slightly shaking.

"I'm doing this for her!" he said through clenched teeth. "And for you and Naruto and Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shelly, Wes, and Jackie. FOR THE WHOLE VILLAGE!"

"Sasuke…"

"I'll come back…alive…I promise."

"You better."

Sasuke took a step. "And tell Sakura…I'm sorry." And in a puff of smoke, Uchiha Sasuke had once again left the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	38. Kakashi Breaks The News

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

Kakashi passed back and forward in the living room. The Trio was in the dark room, doing…something.

"YOUR DOING THAT WRONG!" Wes yelled.

"YOU TRY DOING IT THEN! SEE HOW WELL YOU DO IT!" Shelly yelled back.

"FINE I WILL! TOO BAD I'LL EMBARRASS YOU IN YOUR OWN HOME!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ANNOYING!" Jackie yelled. "AND YOU'RE DOING THAT WRONG ALSO! YOU BOTH SUCK!"

"YOU DO IT THEN!" they both yelled.

"GIVE IT TO ME AND I WILL!"

There was some noise made by the machines. Then the door opened.

"You suck Jackie," Shelly mumbled.

"Daaamn," Wes muttered.

"Problems?" Kakashi asked.

"Not anymore!" Jackie said happily.

"Hey, what do you think is up with Sasuke?" Wes asked. "It's not like him to totally ditch like that."

"Sasuke has never missed a meeting, no matter how much he didn't want to go," Jackie added.

"Do you have any idea, Kashi?" Shelly asked.

"Nani?! Why me?! What would I have any idea where he is!? It's not like I'm with him all the time to know where he is! I was with you before, during, and after! Why the 3rd degree!?"

The Trio sweatdropped. "Honey…your stressed."

"Me? Stressed? Feh! I'm not stressed! Maybe you're the stressed one!"

"Well… yeah but we're not talking about that."

"…Right. Right…gomen."

The three looked at each other. They knew he was hiding something.

"Well…I'ma go. See you tomorrow, Shelly, Jackie, Kakashi-sensei," Wes said.

"I'll go with you. Night Shelly, Sensei," Jackie added and left with Wes.

Kakashi sighed.

"You're hiding something," Shelly said, her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi asked.

"I know you Kakashi. Ooooh I know you! And I'll find out."

"Or I'll just tell you tomorrow," Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Can I please have everyone's attraction?" Kakashi asked the next day. His team along with Gai's, Kurenai's, Asuma's, Baki's, Zabuza's and the Sound 4's teams where training together.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE'S SASUKE-TEME!?" Naruto yelled.

"Quite Naruto!" Kakashi said harshly.

"This can't be good," Neji said to Shelly and Jackie as they leaned against a tree.

"Yeah," they said.

"Last night…" Kakashi started. "After the meeting…Edward told me that he had read Sasuke's mind and that Alice saw something…Alice saw him leaving and Edward over heard him thinking about leaving again.

"After the meeting…I went to see if they where right…"

Sakura already had tears in her eyes, knowing what Kakashi was about to say.

"And…Sasuke left to go find Itachi."

"No…no…NO!" Sakura cried. "HE WOULDN'T LEAVE! NOT AGAIN!" She broke down sobbing. "WHY!? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!?"

Ino hugged Sakura tightly.

"I have a note here from his apartment," Kakashi said, slipping it out of his pocket. Naruto took it from him and read it aloud.

"'Dear everyone,

I'm sorry that I left…again. I would have not left it would have done nothing but if I kill Itachi now, I can save Gaara and Naruto's lives. And not only them but all of you also. If you get in Deidara and Sasori's or Itachi and Kisame's way, they'll kill you.

Don't think of me a traitor this time. Yes I realize I choose revenge over everything again but I'm hoping to return this time. Last time I wasn't planning on coming back.

I'll return by the next round of the exams. I give you my word. Even if I can't kill Itachi, I'll come back for that. It would be an honor to fight any of you in these exams and I would regret missing my chance.

Stay safe and see you in a few months at the latest.

Uchiha Sasuke'."

Sakura took a deep breath. "H-h-he's coming back?" she whispered.

"That's what he says…"

"Good…"

"Well," Kakshi said. "Now that we have that cleared up, let's train, shell we?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" they all said.


	39. Naru vs ItaDei, Gar vs KisSas

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

"Ramen?" Naruto asked as Gaara, Rika, Hinata, Sakura, and Bella walked down the street.

"Baka," Gaara sighed, taking Rika's hand in his own, making her blush. Naruto was already holding Hinata's hand.

"Nani? Raman's good!"

"How can you only eat ramen? Wouldn't you get sick of it?" Rika asked.

"NO!"

Gaara sighed but he suddenly stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Something wrong Gaara-kun?" Rika asked.

Gaara's green eyes narrowed. "No…nothing Rika-chan. Let's go," he mumbled.

A random thing dropped in front of them. Bella looked at it.

"It looks like a clay bird," she said.

"A clay…bird?" Hinata asked.

"BELLA PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Sakura screamed. She made Bella drop the clay bird and pushed her away just as it was exploding.

Gaara's sand shot out of the gourd and protected them from the blast.

"Nice one Deidara-san," a voice said.

"High five!" another voice said.

Then the smoke cleared, of course, it was no other then Kisame and Itachi and Deidara and Sasori.

Bella screamed slightly, making Edward's vampirey sense tingle. He was there in seconds.

"Hum…where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked, noticing that Sakura was there. Everyone looked upset. The look in their eyes set off an alarm in Itachi's head. "Hello! Did you hear me!? WHERE. IS. SASUKE?"

"He went looking for you!" Naruto growled. "To kill you!" Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's all? You scared me! I though he died! Well if he does find the base, Hidan and Kakuzu are going to be in for a surprised.

"Speaking of Hidan and Kakuzu… they already got their Jinchuuriki and Bijuu and Tobi and Zetsu didn't have to deal with a Jinchuuriki so they got their Bijuu so why don't you two come quietly? It's embarrassing to still be on your first Jinchuuriki when everyone else is moving on to their second."

"Like I care!" Gaara yelled at him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and turned from black to red but then he had to push his glasses back up. Can you feel the evil?!

"Fine. I gave you the chance of coming peacefully. This time, I will not go easy. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, ready? Get in your 'evil cold-hearted bastard' Akatsuki mode."

"Hai (yeah)!"

Kisame threw down Samehada from his shoulder with a smirk. "We decided if you weren't going to come, I would drain a lota charka really quick, to make this go smoothly."

The sword started to glow blue and everyone besides Edward and Bella (Edward is basically dead so he has no charka and since Bella isn't in tune with her charka network she wouldn't feel a difference) felt their charka being drained.

Naruto and Gaara where the only ones able to stand. Gaara covered Rika protectively and Naruto did the same with Hinata.

Naruto's eyes where glowing red and his teeth and fingernails where longer. Gaara was clutching his forehead, his breathing coming in raspy gasps.

"You know…" he gasped. "Tonight…there is a full moon…" he smiled evilly. "And on the full moon…is when it thirsts for blood more then any other night!" He started shaking slightly and the sand was buzzing around him angrily. He let out an evil chuckle. "Don't get so mad at me…Kaa-san." He started shaking more violently. "I know I haven't let you absorb blood in a while…gomen. But today…." He laughed. "Today you'll get a taste of 4 different guys, Kaa-san. Does that make you happy…Kaa-san?" His eyes changed from green to sandy with purple and his teeth and nails grew. "Naruto…"

"Hum?"

"Do you want to make your "Kaa-san" happy, seeing as we're brothers?" Naruto smiled.

"It would be my pleasure to make Kaa-san happy."

"If you're going to come…COME!" Itachi yelled at them, removing his coat. The other 3 did the same. The Uchiha Cures tattoo was clear on Itachi's right arm.

Everyone was dressed the same as Itachi except Deidara. Due to the injury on his back he was just dressed in back sweat pants with a gray cut off shirt that would have showed his stomach if it wasn't wrapped in bandage (A/N: The same style of top like Sakura's in Tsubasa Chronicle. Her princess top that is).

"If you want us…" Gaara started.

"COME AND CLAIM US!" Naruto finished.

"Nani?" Gaara asked himself. "Yeah…I'm going to tear them apart. Then drag it out…What, you ask?" He laughed. "The insides, of course. A lot comes out, right? (Evil chuckle) I'll give them all to you. (Evil laugh) I'm always a good boy. (Pause) Hai, let's go it. Kaa-san, I'll watch."

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled but then again it's ALWAYS normal to be attacked by Akatsuki and Gaara go demon crazy on his ass and start calling his sand Kaa-san. It's a normal day! "So are you saying your not going to do anything but stand there with your arms crosses!?" Gaara's now sandy eyes glared at Naruto.

"Don't worry Otouto-san (A/N: Gaara IS older then Naruto, FYI). I'll do my part my way."

"Whatever. I'll win for my father!"

"Your…father?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Hai. My father…THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" Everyone gasped.

Edward smiled as he read Naruto's mind. "Looks like he finally accepted the fact and is proud of it," he said.

"YOU KNEW!?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell!?"

"It wasn't my place."

"Teme."

"The Fourth…OMG!" Itachi yelled. "I remember that the Fourth had a child but no one knew what happened to him." He chuckled. "I guess I'm going to take away what your father gave you. So sorry." And with that it begin.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto made 16 clones of himself. "You!" he pointed to one of them. "Protect them!" He pointed to Hinata, Sakura, Rika, Edward, and Bella. "Everyone else, let's go!"

"Hai!" the clones said. The one clone meant to protect them stood in front of them, arms spread.

Naruto and his clones ran toward Deidara and Itachi.

Gaara's sand raced towards Kisame and Sasori.

Naruto vs. Deidara and Itachi

The clones surrounded the two.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"NARUTO COMBO!"

5 clones attacked Deidara and 5 Itachi. The 4th Naruto in the combo kicked them so high they where up farther then a tree. They both saw under that the real Naruto and another clone where forming a Rasengan with the help of another clone.

When the 5th Naruto in the combo kicked them down, the real Naruto and his clone with Rasengan activated where thrown by the 2 helper clones whom poofed away.

"Shit," Itachi said as the swirling ball of charka inched towards him. But he was more concerned that his glasses fell and where now totally broken.

_'Ouch that kick hurt my back even more, yeah,'_ Deidara though, not even paying attention to the situation at hand.

"RASENGAN!" the 2 Narutos yelled.

Deidara's blue-green eyes winded. "Shit, yeah."

_'**Danger…danger…DANGER YOU DUMBASS**!'_ Inner Itachi screamed. _'**DO SOMETHING!!!**'_

_'AND WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?!'_

'**THIS!**'

In a flash of white light and a scream from Itachi, the Uchiha Curse activated. In a very swift movement, Itachi grabbed Deidara by the waist and landed safely on the ground.

'Damn!' Naruto though as his Rasengan hit a tree.

Deidara was having a slight panic attack at the moment, taking very deep breaths.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, yeah," he said in panicky gasps.

"Deidara…" Itachi mumbled, making Deidara scream.

"H-h-hai?" Deidara didn't like Cursed Itachi much.

"Why are your arms still wrapped?" Deidara noticed that the bandage covering his arms and the mouths on his palms where tightly wrapped.

"G-gomen." Deidara unwrapped the bandage around his hands only with a little smile. Oh how he loved making art.

Itachi started forming familiar hand seals. "Byakugan!" he said, activating the full version of the Hyuuga's bloodline, thanks to the curse.

He then got in to the Gentle Fist stance.

"What are you planning, Itachi-sama, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi didn't answer.

"One bird Deidara. No more. No less. Got it?"

"Hai!" Deidara chuckled evilly as he plopped some clay from his pouch into a mouth on his hands. It popped out in the shape of a bird. "This is why art…" he threw the bird. "Is a BANG! Release!"

The explosion blinded Naruto but with his Byakugan, Itachi could see clearly. He tried to hit Naruto but he moved ever so slightly and threw kunais at him. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Kaiten!"

The kunais where thrown away.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He made several clones of himself. They all jumped up and as they came down started somersaulting. "Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi (Clone Spinning Heal Drop)!"

Naruto and his clones clocked Itachi and Deidara in the head and shoulders with their heals, cutting them.

Itachi growled under his breath.

"Deidara, as many birds as possible and add a smoke bomb," he ordered.

"Hai!" Deidara made the birds. "Release!" A huge explosion appeared around Naruto. He didn't dare move but Itachi could see through everything perfectly.

With a clear hit to the stomach, Itachi sent enough charka into Naruto's system to knock him out cold for days, just barely killing him. They needed him alive.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was hacking up blood, though unconscious. Itachi caught Naruto as he fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled in shock, her white eyes filling up with tears.

"Here, let me take that, Itachi-sama, yeah," Deidara, taking Naruto from Itachi. He tucked him under his arm like a football. "Aren't you happy, yeah?" Deidara noticed that Itachi's eyes where still white. "N-never mind. We'll talk later, yeah."

Gaara vs. Kisame and Sasori

(A/N: This fight is taking place at the same time as Naruto's)

Gaara stood there with his arms crossed and his sand lashing out at Kisame and Sasori.

Sasori smiled. "Sabaku no Gaara," he called Gaara by his proper name. "Is that all you can do? Shoot sand? We where expecting something more from the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Disappointing. Oh well." He smiled again. "We'll finish this with the help of someone you may have heard of."

Sasori but his thumb and the artificial blood he added to his fake veins leaked out. After forming some hand seals, he slammed his hand in the ground. "Kuchiyosu no Jutsu!"

In a puff a smoke, Sasori's favorite puppet appeared on his back. The puppet had messy black hair and was dressed in a black robe.

Gaara's eyes winded and he fell to his knees. "Sandaime…Kazekage-sama...Grandfather…you where the one who…killed him?"

Sasori's smile winded. "Your grandfather had strengths that where irresistible. Ironic, isn't… Sabaku no Gaara? That you will be defeated by your grandfather's body and his moves that where based off the every demon I want? I believe so."

Gaara stood up again, glaring at Sasori with his demon eyes. "You will not have that pleasure…Akasuna no Sasori," Gaara growled at him, also using Sasori's formal name.

(A/N: I have not seen Sasori use any of these moves so I'm making this up.)

Sasori used the puppets power to make the earth shake. Iron came up from the ground and formed a cage around Gaara. The magnetic force was too strong and Gaara couldn't get out.

With his sand he broke the cage and the sand shot out at the two.

Kisame quickly formed hand seals. "Sution: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)!"

A massive amount of water came from Kisame's mouth, not only washing away the sand but also trapped Gaara. "Sution: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)!"

5 sharks appeared in the water, heading for Gaara.

'Shit!' he though. He quickly formed hand seals and prayed this worked. 'CHIBI RYUUSA BAKURYU!'

A not huge but not small wave of sand came from the water and crashed down upon the sharks and Sasori and Kisame.

Gaara was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath, his red hair matting his face. He glared at the two with his sandy eyes.

"I will kill you," he snarled as he got up. "I've been working on a new technique. I think I'll try it on you." As he formed some hand seals, the sand start buzzing around. He ran towards them, the sand starting to from into a shape.

"NARUTO!" he heard Hinata yell.

"Nani?" Gaara slowed down and looked.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Kisame yelled. With a charka filled punch to the stomach, Gaara fainted.

"Gaara…" Rika whispered. The sand protection fell apart.

"I'll take him," Sasori said, tucking Gaara under his arm in the same fashion that Deidara did with Naruto.

Suddenly a kunai landed at their feet.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" someone said. They looked up and Team Gai, minus Gai and Tenten, where standing there. Neji played with another kunai. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble but…" He threw the kunai straight down "I can't let you take those people."

By now Itachi's cures had deactivated and was lucky enough to be conscious. "Feh," he said. "Like I'm going to listen to my stupid cousin and her little teammates! We have better things to do. Come on guys!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Lee yelled. Him and Shelly ran towards them.

"Konoha Daisenpu!" they both said, kicking the crap outta Kisame (Lee got him) and Itachi (Shelly got him).

"Hinata-sama, would you like to assist me?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded and they both formed hand seals.

"Byakugan!" they said as they activated their bloodline. They got into the gentle fist style.

With a good hit to the stomach from Neji, Deidara started hacking blood and dropped Naruto. Neji caught him as Deidara hit the floor.

Hinata…not so lucky. She just made a hole in Sasori's wooden stomach. "N-n-n-neji-nii-san!" she gasped. Sasori rolled his eyes and dropped Gaara.

"Whatever. It's going to take FORVER to make a new torso!" he sighed.

He walked over to Deidara, who, even unconscious, was coughing up blood. He sighed. "You better hope Deidara doesn't die or Itachi will raise hell for his best friend dying."

He picked up Itachi and Kisame and tucked them under his arms and tossed Deidara on his back. He somehow made it so that the blood Deidara as coughing up would fall in a bucket.

"This may come in handy…" And he was gone.


	40. We need a WHAT!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: OMFFFFFFFFFG!

Gaara: Welcome back from the dead, oh horrible person

Me: I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!

Gaara: ...

Me: Ok here is why I haven't updated:  
1. Busy  
2. Writers block (that explains why this chapter is so short. I need to get back into my grove)  
3. Lazy

Gaara: Suuuuure!

Me: ... Well from now on I'm going to TRY my hardest to update every weekend (most likely Sundays but maybe Saturdays) or everytime its break or we have a day off, like today! HAHAHAHAHA! The Juniors had to go to school for testing today but Freshman, Sophmores, and Seinors had the day off! And tomorrow and Thursday Juniors have to go to school ALL DAY when everyone else starts classes at 11! ...man is Junior year gonna suck...

Gaara: Well...if you keep your promise I guess it's ok...

Me: I will!

Itachi: I'VE MISSED MY JOB!

digitalcat17: Posting just for you man!

chibi-naruto-anime-luver: Happy new year to you too...a few months later...!!! lol I'm really sorrt I was lazy. Have you seen the new eps of the new naruto? OMG!!!!!! YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

When Naruto and Gaara where released from the hospital, Tsunade summoned them to her office.

"You two…" she glared at them with her honey eyes. "Have caused me SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She slammed her hand on the desk, forgetting her super human strength. Needless to say…her desk was no more. But blinded by her frustration and anger, she didn't notice.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," Gaara bowed in apology. Naruto glared back at her.

"It's not our fault Granny!" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him. "I've hired you body guards."

"If it's Gai and Lee…I'll give myself to Akatsuki right now!" Gaara said.

"Well…I asked Gai and Lee but they're too into training. Actually, everyone who is getting ready for the exams are. So I've gotten Takato and Jackie!" Naruto and Gaara stared blankly at Tsunade.

"You JUST said everyone was working hard who are going to be in the exams. Why Jackie?"

"Studying and training isn't my thing," Jackie said, coming out from nowhere, with a little baggy of Goldfish in hand. "I'm naturally awesome!" (A/N: Yes Jackie I know you would never said that but TOO BAD! MY STORY!) "So since everyone else is training, I don't want to get bored!"

"Oh god we're gonna die…" Gaara whispered.

"Oh and the Cullens are gonna help," The Hokage said.

"Not only die," Naruto whispered. "But have our blood sucked dry!"  
--  
As they left Hokage Tower, they heard Tsunade scream, "WHO BROKE MY DESK!?"


	41. TOBI HAS A PLAN? OMFG!

Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War

Me: It's a little late and a little short but here it is!

Gaara: 

Me: Well I've been sick for a while and school so yeah I was busy

Gaara: Suuuuure you where

Me: At least Jackie didn't have to ask me this time!

Gaara: True

Me: Well it's spring break now and I have nothing to do but some homework and chilling with my friends and my boyfriend (and with my mom by forse) so I'll get a few chapters done. I'm still trying to get back in the grove of writing.

Itachi: Yay I swear in this chapter!

**digitalcat17: **yes yay and no not another 20 years spazzy

**chibi-naruto-anime-luver: **awww i feel bad T.T sorry it took so long. i'll REALLY try to update more often! thanks for understanding though :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

Please R&R! And don't bother flaming...its a bunch of crap so DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!

* * *

(Somewhere where the Akatsuki go)

Itachi slammed his fists on a table in the hospital section of their hideout. His Sharingan burned red and was spinning rapidly. Everyone started at him in fear.

"FUCK!" Itachi shouted. Everyone jumped. "THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME WE HAVE A BUNCH OF FUCKING TEENAGERS KICK OUR ASSES!"

"What do you suggest we do, seriously?" Hidan asked. Itachi took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh and hung his head. Then his head snapped up and looked Hidan in the eyes.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be this way!"

"I have an idea!" Tobi said. Everyone looked at him.

"Do tell," Sasori, who was working on his new torso, said.

"Well…the 3rd round of the Jounin exams are coming up right?" They nodded. "Yeah and I bet those kids are gonna have a bodyguard until then so I say we wait and we train until then, go and watch the exams, disguised of course, and watch them and get their strengths and weaknesses. THEN with the 4th part of the exam we…"

Everyone listened in amazement. They couldn't believe TOBI, Tobi the guy who spazzed every 3 seconds, couldn't swim without water wings, nice guy Tobi, could figure this out.

After Tobi was done, Itachi was staring at him with his fingers lased together, his now black eyes looking into the place where Tobi's eyes would be if he weren't wearing his mask.

"AND with Sasuke gone and most likely not coming back for a while, that leave one less person to deal with and Sasuke isn't someone I would like to deal with."

"Tobi…" Itachi sighed. "I'm most likely VERY stupid for doing this but…ok. We'll go with your plan."

Everyone in the room could almost hear Tobi's grin.

"THANK YOU ITACHI-SAMA!" Tobi glomped him, forgetting Itachi's injuries.

"OUCH! FUCK! GET OFF OF ME!"


End file.
